La manzana masculinizada
by Kirsche
Summary: Gélida, cual mañana del crudo invierno blanco, se presentaba ante él  invitándole a caminar entre su naturaleza inocua como despiadada. Impávida le sonríe burlándose de su valentía ¿Acaso los asesinos le tenían miedo a los parajes ajenos al desierto? Ella no entendía que respirarla era vivir con escalofríos, ¿y no es peor agonía dejar de hacerlo? se cuestionaba insitentemente.
1. A la sombra del paraíso

**Título:** A la sombra del paraíso.

**Prompt|Tabla:** Emociones|Esperanza

A la sombra del paraíso

El sonido del acero resonó en sus oídos y un cosquilleó invadió sus manos. Las armas chocando brutalmente indicaban que iniciaba la tarde, sólo los asesinos de alto rango practicaban a esas horas —ella creía que era su manera de demostrar que habían terminado a tiempo sus otras actividades. Se acercó al borde del parapeto para echar un vistazo a los duelos que había abajo. Los guardias apostados en el terraplén la observaban, podía sentir sus ojos penetrantes a través de la capucha. A pesar de eso recargó sus codos sobre la piedra, desde que había llegado a Masyaf los hombres no dejaban de vigilarla constantemente.

No podía culparlos, había sido una templaria y no una cualquiera, ella había sido la más cercana al Gran Maestre. Aunque el Maestro de los Asesinos al llevarla había dicho que había roto sus lazos con ellos, la duda perduraba. Los Templarios eran férreos enemigos de los Asesinos, sabían colarse entre sus filas para lograr sus fechorías; Jamal había sido un hermano apreciado, Al Mualim había estado en el escalafón más alto de la Orden. Además, el Maestro de los Asesinos tal vez podría estarse dejando llevar por sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué ella no podía ser otro de esos?

Maria tampoco confiaría al instante en alguien con esos antecedentes.

No eran hostiles con ella abiertamente ni sutilmente, pero sabía que su presencia alteraba el ambiente del lugar. Tendría que ganarse su confianza de alguna manera y quizás hubiese sido más fácil si fuera una mujer dócil, de esas que preferían asentarse en el pueblo mientras sus esposos cumplen las labores de la Orden, o de aquellas que entraban en el jardín para echar mano de los quehaceres que atañen al castillo, entre otras labores. Sin embargo, ella prefería realizar las actividades de un hombre, eso constituía un dilema mucho más inquietante que el haber sido una templaria, quizás también debía añadir que su personalidad incordiaba a muchos. Las mujeres debían bajar la vista y obedecer a su esposo, Maria caminaba con la frente en alto y solía protestarle a Altaïr casi todo el tiempo.

El duelo terminó para dar paso a otro, inconscientemente rozó la empuñadura de su arma con sus dedos, empero, alejó su mano rápidamente. Ella no era bienvenida en el campo de entrenamiento; los asesinos solían dividirse entre no dejarse ganar por una mujer y evitar algún castigo por parte del Maestro, creando para ambos una situación incómoda. A veces Altaïr aparecía por el campo invitándola a entrenar con él, pero ahora estaba encerrado en su estudio enfrascado con el artefacto redondo. Malik también podía pedirle un duelo, aunque desconocía las intenciones del hombre al hacerlo, no se llevaban muy bien; él era el mejor amigo del Maestro y desde luego, quien más desconfiaba de ella.

A veces pensaba que aunque ganara la confianza de los hombres, ellos no la incluirían en sus ejercicios diarios. Los templarios tampoco la habían incluido, se había visto forzados debido al rango que ella ostentaba. Había llegado muy lejos entre ellos, había vencido su credo sobre la inutilidad y la maldad de las mujeres, pero ese triunfo le había durado muy poco, después de la muerte de Robert de Sable la habían hecho a un lado como si se tratara de un apestado. ¿Qué lugar podría ganar con los asesinos? No estaba interesada en volverse una asesina propiamente, le gustaba tener sus dedos enteros, sólo quería sentir que pertenecía al lugar correcto.

-.-.-

Ok… aquí estoy intentando escribir algo sobre Maria porque me gusta el personaje y uhm, variar un poco los fandoms en lo que ando. Además porque me parece que su vida debió ser interesante.

La idea surgió después de leer Official Game Guide, en donde nos habla un poco de la vida de Maria y cómo es que siendo mujer, terminó en las cruzadas a lado de Robert (asunto que es memorable, si aún hoy las mujeres no somos tan bien aceptadas en el ejército, en aquellas épocas, debió ser mil veces peor). Y bueno, ese lado es el que trato de explorar. Desde pequeña quería hacer cosas que no eran adecuadas para una _señorita_, su paso por la Orden del Temple tampoco debió ser fácil y pasar de ser templaria a asesina… mi apuesta es que no debió ser fácil, parte de los argumentos están puestos en esta introducción y lo demás lo iré desarrollando.

Partiré de Maria para hablar de los demás personajes, aunque también existirán algunos relatos que no la incluirán, aunque claro especificaré eso al inicio. Espero que les gusten y se den una vuelta. No llevarán un orden cronológico los relatos, así que iré escribiendo de acuerdo a lo que se me ocurra.

Sugerencias, quejas, correcciones o cualquier otra ocurrencia será bienvenida.

PS: Maria se quedará sin acento, porque en la mayoría de los idiomas lo escriben así.


	2. Más allá del ahora

**Título:** Más allá del ahora

**Prompt|Tabla:** Emociones|Confusión

Más allá del ahora

Era la puesta de sol, pero alrededor del círculo de entrenamiento había tantos hombres conglomerados como a medio día. Observar al Maestro practicar siempre atraía la atención de los hermanos, verlo ganar no representaba una alegría, simplemente una manera de aprender cómo se debía desarrollar una lucha. Él estaba ahí para enseñar, no para asombrar. Sin embargo, esta vez no se habían quedado para aprender de él, sino por su mujer.

Usualmente los dos cruzarían un par de veces las espadas, pretenderían atacarse el uno al otro y terminarían cuando decidieran que había sido suficiente. El día de hoy había un aura diferente en su manera de entrenar, había más fuerza y hostilidad en los movimientos como si debiera existir un vencedor. No sabían a qué se debía, pero Malik había notado que la discusión no había iniciado en el área de entrenamiento. La inglesa había llegado al lugar con una mueca de disgusto visible y Altaïr la había hecho caer sin número de veces —el mismo número que ella se había levantado—, además no permitían que alguien interrumpiera su pelea. Por regla, quien es vencido deja el área y admite que alguien más hábil debe enfrentarse al ganador.

Maria se estrelló contra la cerca de madera, se giró sobre la misma para evadir la espada de su contrincante y éste tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para evitar la patada a la altura de la cadera que la mujer pretendía darle. Una de las cosas que la hacían peligrosa era que ella no se limitaba a usar los brazos para atacar, más de una vez uno de los Asesinos había sido derrotado por no prestar atención a todas las partes de su cuerpo, eso sin olvidar la asombrosa flexibilidad y velocidad que tenía. Incluso Rauf había admirado la manera tan natural que poseía para compensar su desventaja en cuanto a la fuerza bruta; Altaïr también pareció olvidarse de ese hecho por unos instantes, pues cayó de espaldas al suelo aparatosamente, como en las anteriores ocasiones que lo habían hecho morder el polvo, se las apañó para salir del apuro aunque esta vez Maria también fue a dar al suelo. Los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea rodando por el sitio.

Yusuf, el instructor que enseñaba a los muchachos a escalar, le dirigió una mirada a Malik, él se encogió de hombros. Realmente no tenía nada que decir sobre el comportamiento de esos dos. Ambas espadas chocaron sonoramente, el acero pasó por encima de la cabeza de Altaïr. La espalda del Maestro cayó al suelo lejos de su alcance. Un "oh" apagado se escuchó en el sitio, Maria sostuvo la posición de ataque; mas Altaïr elevó sus manos a la altura de sus hombros.

Algunos asesinos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Rauf aplaudió, pero el sonido de su elogio resultó inusual, casi desastroso. La mujer seguía con la espada en la mano, ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, de pronto soltó un _humpf_ indignado y azotó su espada en la tierra. El asesino se levantó del suelo, extendió la mano para agarrarla, pero Maria le dio la espalda sin más. Altaïr conocía de sobra ese gesto natural de ella, era tan fácil, era tan sencillo y elegante, le estaba indicando el fin de la discusión. Varios de los hombres en el lugar movieron la cabeza negativamente al verla caminar hacia el castillo, la mujer debía ser condescendiente con su marido. Era la ley de lo natural.

Pero aquello que los demás veían como natural, no lo era _per se_. Ir con la cabeza en alto, tragándose sus propias dudas y miedos no era algo que no hubiera ensayado antes. ¿Quién iba a comprender? ¿Quién iba a pensar? ¿Quién iba a saber? Todo lo que tuvo que dejar marchar.

El antiguo rafiq de Jerusalén observó de reojo a su amigo.

—Malik, he hecho algo incorrecto —aseveró el Asesino por lo bajo, recargándose en la cerca de madera—. Pero no sé qué hice mal.

-.-.-

Primero digo que no habrá orden cronológico y creo que ahora debo llevarlo, soy genial para cambiar de opinión. Como sea, el cambio fue necesario para los siguientes relatos.

¡Yey! Salió Altaïr, aunque uhm… bueno como que no fue muy estelar su entrada, ya me dirán ustedes.

Gracias por sus lindos reviews. Ya les he contestado, así que si no les han llegado sus respuestas, pues avísenme.


	3. Los sueños de nadie

**Título:** Los sueños de nadie

**Prompt|Tabla:** Soledad|Emociones

Los sueños de nadie

Pronto pasará.

Le habían dicho cuando preguntó porqué los niños eran hostiles con ella y la llamaban _sasunnach_ con un tono tan altivo como despectivo. Rezó a Dios como le habían enseñado para que la ayudara, pero él no vino. Fue su propio brazo el que detuvo a Evander cuando éste le lanzaba piedras. Maria aprendió que podía defenderse.

Pronto pasará.

Le había dicho su tío cuando ella se quejó de que padre no la había llevado a Thorpe y encima, su madre le impuso labores espantosas que debía cumplir si deseaba salir a jugar. Su tío le había palmeado la cabeza, la sentó cerca de su escritorio para empezar a contarle viejas historias. Maria aprendió que existían otros mundos además de las húmedas highlands y los densos bosques de Nottingham.

Pronto pasará.

Había dicho Clovis Blanc, el nuevo amigo de su tío, cuando ella había dicho que estaba todo muy tranquilo. Él venía de Francia, decía que conocía a Eleanor de Aquitania y pasaba días hablando con los _Lairds_ de los alrededores. Clovis esperaba que _Makolm_ se uniera a él cuando fuera el tiempo correcto, no importaba que fuera un poco "rarito". Maria aprendió muchas cosas, por ejemplo, que una mujer de su época, Eleanor de Aquitania, había logrado gobernar sobre su vida y sobre la de otros. Sabía que podía vivir como Makolm y no lo notarían, pero lo más importante, que Tierra Santa definitivamente, era el lugar perfecto para lograr sus sueños.

Pronto pasará.

Había dicho su madre cuando las peleas en casa parecían insoportables. Poco tiempo después estaban en _Yerk_, en su nueva casa, madre estaba demasiada ocupada visitando a las damas de su misma posición, padre estaba ocupado con el negocio familiar y ninguno de los dos notaba las largas ausencias de Maria en casa. Solo una persona lo hacía, pero no decía absolutamente nada. María aprendió que los desconocidos se fijaban más en sus ropas que en su rostro, que William era un nombre por el que los ingleses sentían una absurda empatía y que existían muchas otras técnicas que aprender en el combate.

Pronto pasará.

Había dicho su tío cuando sus padres se habían enfurecido con ella y la habían amenazado con escoger ellos a su marido en menos de un mes. Rezó a Dios con más fuerza que las veces anteriores, incluso había encendido cirios en la catedral de _Yerk_, para evitar todo aquello. Una mañana de otoño, mientras caminaba al altar sentía como sus sueños se despedazaban y con sus lágrimas aplastándose en el frío suelo, también se aplastaba sus esperanzas de unirse a la cruzada de los reyes. Maria aprendió que incluso debía ir hasta las últimas consecuencias con su familia, si deseaba salir de ese entorno asfixiante.

No pasará y esperaba que nunca pasara.

Todos estaban enojados con ella ni siquiera su tío le dirigía la palabra. Respiró profundamente mientras le colocaba las alforjas a su caballo. Bien, podrían indignarse todo cuanto quisieran con ella, no le importaba, incluso estaba a punto de darles el mejor argumento para que la repudiaran hasta el último de sus días. Estaba cansada de esperar un buen tiempo para encontrar oídos a sus sueños, estaba cansada de esperar explicaciones que nunca llegaban, estaba cansada de obedecer para ser una buena hija, estaba cansada de ceder porque no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir, estaba cansada de un matrimonio que odiaba y nunca había querido. Maria aprendió que el mundo no le daría las oportunidades, ella tenía que construirlas.

Lo más doloroso sin embargo, fue aprender que siempre estaría sola en este mundo.

-.-.-

Un one-shot tan corto y en donde las notas podrían ser el triple de largas. Creo que lo primero debo decir que hago los capítulos cortos por una razón: se me hace más fácil actualizar, un capítulo largo requiere de más tiempo para escribir y revisar, aunque si habrán oneshots largos.

Toda la información puesta aquí pareciera un poco extraña, en el capítulo original Maria contaba algunos detalles de su vida desde su niñez hasta encontrarse con Altaïr, lo cual hacía el capítulo kilométrico, pero luego pensé que Alty y los lectores podrían hacer el recorrido juntos, así que habrá que esperar a que Alty haga las preguntas correctas para que se clarifiquen algunas cosas.

Lo que puedo decir es que si saben algo de historia de Inglaterra podrían enterarse de lo que perfila María en su relato. Ubisoft nos da poca información de su vida antes de unirse a las cruzadas, así que me he tomado algunas libertades a la hora de interpretar la información. Elijo Escocia como otro escenario de su vida, porque me da mayor amplitud para algunas cuestiones y porque estoy mucho más familiarizada con este país que con Gales o Irlanda.

_Sasunnach:_ Es como los escoses en gaélico escoses denominan a los ingleses, los highlanders también lo usaban para denominar a los lowlanders que no sabían hablar gaélico escoses, otro significado es extranjero, en cualquier caso su uso es despectivo.

_Yerk_: como en el siglo 12 se le denominaba a York.

_Laird:_ el equivalente en Escocia de Lord.

Nottingham es uno de los condados de Inglaterra que tiene un pueblo llamado Thorpe.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.


	4. Juegos de niños

**Título:** Juegos de niños.

**Prompt|Tabla:** Tristeza|Emociones

Malik se detuvo al ver a la mujer refunfuñar mientras merodeaba alrededor de su caballo. Le dirigió una mirada a su amigo, pero Altaïr estaba demasiado ocupado revisando el filo de sus cuchillos como para notar el singular escenario.

Tras la confesión del _novato_ en el círculo de entrenamiento, Malik no había vuelto a escuchar algo más sobre el asunto. Quizás tuviera que ver con el hecho de que Maria ayudaba al temporalmente lisiado Abu Alí para entrenar a los fedayines en el combate a caballo. Los rumores en la fortaleza sobre el asunto de aquella noche se habían apagado al día siguiente, los dos dormían en el mismo cuarto así que de alguna manera eso significaba que las cosas estaban bien. Malik por el contrario observaba un distanciamiento y una frialdad. Además Altaïr estaba más pensativo de lo normal y en más de una ocasión pareció inclinado por comentarle algo, pero al final se quedaba callado.

Un bufido se escuchó seguido de un golpe fuerte en el suelo. El caballo de color azabache relinchó y golpeó el suelo con sus patas en varias ocasiones inquietando a los otros animales. Malik odiaba ese caballo, era la bestia más irritable que había visto en su vida, bastaba acercársele a unos cuantos metros para que comenzara a inquietarse e inquietar todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor. No sabía como la inglesa podía sentirse segura encima de semejante animal o si quiera montarlo. A veces pensaba que tenía que ver con que los dos eran similares, nunca se sabía cuándo o cómo iban a reaccionar ante cualquier movimiento. Malik lo sabía por experiencia propia.

—Maria —dijo Altaïr, pero la mujer siguió removiendo la paja ignorando al asesino.

—¡Ah! —exclamó de pronto, palmeó al caballo quien sólo movió la cabeza. Un torrente de palabras en inglés brotó de ella mientras terminaba de colocarle la cabezada al animal. Cuando se digno a observar a los asesinos simplemente parpadeó—. Dile a los fedayines que no remuevan las cosas, es difícil encontrarlas. —Fue el saludo que les dedicó, en realidad, sólo se lo dedicó a Altaïr.

Los dos hombres fruncieron el ceño.

—Pero ellos asean las caballerizas y colocan las cosas en orden —replicó Altaïr sin comprender.

—¿En orden para quién? —gruñó ajustando las correas—. Mira esto, las cosas están muy lejos de Tonnerre y están revueltas.

—Quizás si tu caballo fuera menos…

—¡Si fueran menos torpes, Tonnerre no se espantaría! Es un caballo de guerra ¿cómo esperan que se comporte? —Maria chasqueó la lengua mientras movía la cabeza negativamente, el Maestro respiró profundamente tratando controlar su molestia—. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que les digas que no toquen las cosas de Tonnerre, no que comprendan al caballo ¿Es eso _tan_ difícil?

—Alguien tiene que venir a asear el sitio de _Tonerr_ todos los días —sentenció Altaïr—, parte de su entrenamiento es tener este sitio limpio. —Maria farfulló un par de frases en inglés entre dientes.

—¡Que barran, frieguen el piso o lo que sea, pero que no toquen los aditamentos! Esos yo los ordenaré. —El asesino asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a respirar profundamente—. ¡Hombres, siempre tienen que complicarlo todo! —El caballo relinchó una vez más dirigiendo su mal genio a las tablas de madera que formaban el corral.

—Los novatos aprenden el orden en el que se colocan los…

—¿Y por qué crees que esa es la mejor manera? —protestó la inglesa.

—Porque es rápido —respondió Altaïr.

—¿Has probado alguna otra manera? —insistió.

—Sí y no ha sido tan eficaz.

—O tú has sido muy torpe.

Malik rodó los ojos, había cosas más importantes que discutir el orden adecuado para preparar un caballo.

—Maria —dijo Altaïr exhalando cansancio.

—¡¿Qué? Sólo porque tenga otra forma de ensillar un caballo no significa que esté mal o sea erróneo ¿por qué los hombres creen que sólo existe una forma de hacer las cosas?

El líder de la Orden se llevó una mano a la frente, vestigios de desesperación aparecieron en su mirada. No sabía cómo contestarle, cualquier cosa que dijera, su mujer encontraría la manera de ponerlo en su contra.

—Si tienes algo que decirme ¡hazlo! No lo mires a él como si fuera mi domador —le bramó Thorpe al hombre con un solo brazo, quien sintió que de pronto ella se abalanzaría sobre de él y le arrancaría la cabeza a mordidas.

—Mujer —terció Malik—, hay mil maneras de ensillar un caballo, pero de momento no podemos detenernos a discutir cuál es la mejor forma de hacerlo. Tú tienes asuntos que atender al igual que nosotros. —No desestimaba su opinión sobre las diferentes maneras de ensillar un caballo, pero le hacía ver que había otras cosas más importantes que hacer el día de hoy.

El ceño fruncido se suavizó, los ojos grises parecieron tranquilizarse y dejar de querer lanzar dagas con la mirada.

—¿A dónde van? —demandó.

—A dónde sea que vayamos, mujer —respondió Altaïr quien ahora estaba preparando el caballo de Malik, ella alzó una ceja.

—Uhm —profirió irritada—, ¿podrías cuidar de que no se tropiece con su propia espada? —le dijo a Malik. El sarraceno tenía que admitir que la mujer a veces tenía un sentido del humor de lo más agradable.

—Haré lo posible, pero quizás se caiga un par de veces —respondió A-Syaf con una media sonrisa. A lo que el otro hombre respondió con un bufido.

—Si se pega en la cabeza no te preocupes, la tiene demasiado dura —El hombre de un brazo deseó decirle _mira quién habla_, pero aquello no los llevaría a ningún lugar productivo.

Cuando Maria pasó a lado de Altaïr este la detuvo colocando su mano en el vientre de ella. Maria le ordenó a Tonnerre salir de las caballerizas, ella no dijo nada, pero tampoco se movió, como si nada hubiera sucedido. El sonido de los caballos era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar.

—Se hace tarde para que vayan a jugar con sus espadas —dijo la mujer dando un paso hacia adelante, pero el Maestro le impidió el avance colocándose enfrente. Los ojos grises esquivaron a los color miel— no tendrán mucho tiempo para alardear quien degolló a más infieles —canturreó.

—¿A eso jugaban los niños de tu pueblo? —preguntó Altaïr.

—Bueno, supongo que aquí les dicen que maten cristianos —comentó ella con indiferencia—. ¿En Masyaf juegan a que matan templarios? —le preguntó Maria a Malik.

—Aquí sólo juegan a molestarse el uno al otro. No debemos odiar al enemigo y no fomentamos eso —aseveró el Dai con reticencia. Ella alzó una ceja, pero permaneció en silencio—, fuera de Masyaf las cosas son diferentes. —Sus ojos grises le anunciaron su incredulidad, casi le echaron en cara sus hipócritas palabras. Malik conocía las incongruencias de su discurso, empero era verdad, Altaïr se empeñaba en enseñar que los Templarios seguían siendo humanos y no monstruos. Lo que Malik sintiera por los salvajes cristianos, no tenía nada que ver con lo que enseñaba la hermandad. Pero esas sutilezas no las veía la inglesa ¿cómo podría verlas? Era tan difícil estar cerca de ella.

—Anda, _novato_, deja que vaya… a jugar cualquier cosa que jueguen las niñas —le dijo el Dai.

—Uhm —manifestó—, eso será difícil porque no lo sé —replicó la inglesa.

Altaïr frunció el ceño, la infancia de él se había reducido a entrenar con las armas en la fortaleza, no había entablado amistad con nadie salvo Malik —a medias— y quizás lo más importante: los novicios no jugaban; no existía cabida en su vida para nimiedades. Pero ¿qué había de la de Maria? Nunca se lo había preguntado ni siquiera habían hablado sobre su familia.

—No me digas, jugabas con los niños —intentó adivinar Malik.

Maria dio un paso hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre ella y Altaïr, la mujer observó las caballerizas. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

—¡Ja! ¿Cuántos niños dejan a una niña jugar con ellos? —exclamó ella con amargura, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Y para qué quería yo jugar con ellos? —por un instante dio la sensación de que hablaba con alguien más. Chasqueó la lengua—. Siempre siendo tan… —las palabras se le fueron en la mirada, el tiempo parecía convertirse en presente— idiotas y de grandes solo confirman que la idiotez no tiene límites —aseguró colocando sus manos en la cintura—. La única relación que teníamos era la de sus provocaciones con las de mis puños.

—Eso era… un poco agresivo —replicó Malik.

—¿Y cómo esperabas que los tratara cuando ellos me arrojaban piedras? ¿Debía sonreírles, regalarles flores, soportar una niña educada espera pacientemente? —Maria negó con la cabeza firmemente—. Lo único que ellos entendían era la fuerza, yo no tenía otra opción.

—¿Es que los cristianos gustan de abusar de las mujeres y los indefensos? —le cuestionó Malik—, algo así sería impensable aquí.

Maria rió secamente.

—¡Ja! ¿Debo estar contenta por estar en el país donde podría ser enjaulada en un palacio en dónde no hago nada y sentirme halagada por llamarme la _primera_ esposa? Una mujer adultera en mi país es azotada con el látigo de cuero, da un paseo en público desnuda, lleva una cruz en sus ropas, pero no es muerta apedreada. Una mujer allá es libre de ir sin velo si lo desea, acá es reprobatorio que no lo haga.

Malik se mordió la lengua, había metido el pie en arenas movedizas.

—¿Por qué lo hacían, entonces? —le interrumpió tratando de salir del problema.

—Lo hacían porque era diferente —murmuró— sólo porque era diferente —aunque mantuvo la frente en alto bajó la mirada. Altaïr conocía esa mirada, esa que intenta mantenerse inquebrantable e indiferente ante cualquier acontecimiento, sin embargo, en el fondo la amargura se entremezclaba con la tristeza y el orgullo.

Sí, la conocía muy bien pues al ser el hijo de un musulmán y una cristiana, las cosas no habían sido nada fáciles para el niño que desconocía las diferencias entre la cruz y la media luna. Un incómodo silencio acaeció en el lugar. ¿Debía estirar la mano hasta tocar sus corrosivos recuerdos? Maria detestaba acicalar sus heridas y más aún, odiaba que alguien lo hiciera. No quería lástima, no quería compasión, no quería nada que la hiciera sentir débil. ¿Qué era lo que quería?

Malik observó a Altaïr de reojo, se preguntaba qué tanto sabía él de la mujer con la que compartía su vida. Por las elucubrándose que pasaban por la cabeza de su amigo podía hacerse una idea. Observó a la mujer que tenía por delante. Si le preguntaban a Malik, todos los cristianos se parecían entre sí, tenían piel extremadamente blanca, ojos claros, una obsesión por su dios, delirios de grandeza además de una desmesurada avaricia. El hombre suspiró. Así como _los sarracenos_ no eran iguales entre ellos, los cristianos tampoco. ¿Por qué siempre notábamos más las diferencias en vez de las similitudes?

Maria negó con la cabeza.

—No pierdan más el tiempo —exclamó colocando una vez más sus manos en las caderas—, ¡vuelvan a sus deberes! —les ordenó y como si nada hubiera sucedido, la mujer continuó su camino.

Altaïr se giró para observarla salir y montar su espantoso caballo azabache, había demasiadas cosas no dichas, se mantenía franqueando la línea por respeto; él tampoco sabía si quería desvelar algunos temas. Pero los momentos taciturnos casi crípticos de Maria no le agradaban, volvían mucho más volátil su temperamento y se encerraba en una encarecida negación de lo que sucedía —una pésima combinación si se lo preguntaban—, lo que menos le agradaba era que se sentía excluido de su vida.

-.-.-

Yup, lamento el retraso con este capítulo, me tomó mi tiempo hacerlo y rehacerlo, al final no sé si quedó como debería, pero uhm, bueno aquí está, aunque he de decir que me agrada más esta versión que las otras que escribí, duh~ en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado.


	5. Los infortunios de la inocencia

**Título:** Los infortunios de la inocencia

**Prompt|Tabla:** Venganza|Emociones

Los infortunios de la inocencia

Aunque el sol del medio día era sofocante y el viento caliente penetraba por todos los rincones en los que podía, se mantuvo firme junto a su compañero que estaba un par de metros hacia su izquierda. El sudor bajaba por su frente copiosamente, cada vez que respiraba la piel de su rostro se pegaba a la cota de maya, a veces le incomodaba la sensación, aunque era un mal menor en comparación a la picazón que podía sentir en la espalda por la camisa de lana o el ardor en los ojos producto de sus pestañas húmedas rozando el metal. El viento sopló ligeramente llevando el calor del desierto hasta sus entrañas, incluso creía sentir como la arena del árido verano de Siria se adhería a su piel.

El caballo en la entrada relinchó antes de volver a masticar de la comida del pesebre. No había mucho que observar cuando se hacía guardia en las puertas de pueblo, solo la tierra, el pasto seco y las rocas del sinuoso camino eran su paisaje. Pese a tener un hermano a su lado no se podían dar el lujo de platicar, cualquier distracción podría significar la desgracia para quienes estaban dentro.

Masyaf, era objeto de tribulaciones.

El nido de los Asesinos del valle de Orontes estaba eternamente expuesto al ataque de cualquiera de sus numerosos enemigos, claro sólo si ellos eran lo suficientemente osados o idiotas para intentarlo. Balanceó el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra. Ser elegido para cuidar de la puerta era un honor, la rápida intervención de ellos significaba el cierre del paso o la entrada de los invasores. No importaba que tan incómodo se pudiera sentir uno al estar parado por horas y horas si con ello defendía a la hermandad, además la comodidad no era algo que estuviera dentro de las prioridades de un asesino.

La jornada en ese sitio se sentía más larga de lo habitual en comparación a otras guardias, se debía a la falta aparente de movimiento o ajetreo, a veces esa monotonía era interrumpida de tanto en tanto por el ir y venir de los hermanos en una misión, otras veces por algunos comerciantes. El cuchicheo de las mujeres irrumpía el silencio del valle, sobre todo cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo pues el mercado estaba en su apogeo. Era normal que la gente hiciera sus labores o se limitara a salir a platicar a esa hora, sobre todo las mujeres que parecían tener predilección por congregarse casi todas alrededor de la fuente en donde se tardaban más tiempo por estar chismeando que por tomar agua.

El sonido de los cascos retumbando en la roca lo alertó, Imad pensó que era demasiado pronto para que los fedayines regresaran de su entrenamiento con Abu Ali. Al-Husayn, quien era su compañero de guardia, le observó de reojo y se posicionó en la entrada del pueblo alertando a los guardias que estaban en la parte interna de la puerta. Tres novatos venían montados en sus caballos dando gritos ininteligibles como si estuvieran peleando entre ellos o con sus caballos. Al-Husayn negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, era la tercera ocasión en que uno de los nuevos perdía el control sobre el caballo, Abu Ali tenía mucho por hacer si pretendía que ese chico llegara a algo.

El que iba a la cabeza pasó por la puerta a gran velocidad, Al Husayn profirió un insulto cuando casi es atropellado por el muchacho, sin embargo, a este no le importó ni siquiera le importó armar jaleo en el mercado en donde la gente se empujaba la una a la otra para quitarse del camino del caballo. El ajetreo y le desorden se elevaron por el aire al mismo tiempo que el polvo, producto del movimiento, se levantaba por encima de la cabeza de los transeúntes. Ese muchacho se llevaría un buen castigo. Algunas mercancías habían rodado por el suelo, así como algunos hombres. Imad se volvió hacia los otros dos jóvenes de mala gana, cuando ambos se bajaron de sus caballos profirieron un par de palabras incoherentes.

—Shhh, uno a la vez —les ordenó enojado—, tú —señaló Imad al de su derecha.

—¡Templarios! Afuera —exclamó el muchacho excitado, la intensidad de sus emociones se propagaron de inmediato entre la gente que comenzó a removerse al tenor del pánico.

Malik negó con la cabeza y Altaïr suspiró con pesadumbre. Llevaban varias horas discutiendo la información que habían enviado los informantes de Tiro como si se tratara de algo sumamente transcendental e incluso algunos creían justas las versiones más alarmistas que posicionaba a la hermandad entera en guerra.

—Los cruzados pudieron haberse conformado con que su reino por el momento esté hasta Haffa, pero la partida de Ricardo solo ha alentado a los cristianos a disputarse el control de las tierras. Los Templarios tienen otros planes con semejante caos —dijo Faysal mientras movía sus manos en el mapa, que estaba sobre el escritorio del Maestro, las tierras poseídas por los cristianos—. Guy de Lusignan en Chipre aún anhela su reino perdido y tiene planes con los mercaderes pisanos, pero de acuerdo a sus habilidades mostradas en la desastrosa pérdida de Jerusalén, no habría mucho que temer. —La mayoría asintió ante el abierto desdén que sentía el maestro de árabe clásico sobre el antiguo Rey de Jerusalén—. Sin embargo, Conrado de Monferrato se ha casado con Isabel para acceder a la corona de Jerusalén, además tiene el favor del rey de Francia y del Emperador bizantino, sin olvidar que ahora forma parte de los Templarios y él sí ha mostrado mayores habilidades para el combate, la defensa de Tiro es una muestra de ello.

—Acabar con Conrado de Monferrato sería lo mejor —declaró Sinan con ímpetu. La parquedad con la que fue recibida semejante propuesta pareció desanimar al erudito, quien se limitó a negar con la cabeza y cruzarse de brazos mientras lanzaba miradas conminatorias a los presentes.

—Sería difícil que las relaciones de Conrado con los cristianos sirvan de algo —insistió Malik quien estaba recargado en el estante derecho como si quisiera tomar su distancia con los demás Dai—. Felipe de Francia está tratando de invadir las tierras de Ricardo y el Emperador está ocupado con los búlgaros, además trata de cazar a Ricardo de Inglaterra. El que Conrado forme parte de los Templarios si debería motivarnos a tomar precauciones, pero no dirigir nuestra espada hacia él ipso facto. No ha hecho nada en contra de nosotros. —Las reacciones aunque variadas, demostraban que la mayoría estaba de acuerdo con él. El nuevo susodicho Rey de Jerusalén tenía las manos atadas para representar un severo problema para los Asesinos. Desde luego no podían dormirse en los laureles, pero la paranoia no debía dominar su vida.

—¿Hasta que muera un hermano tenemos que actuar? ¡Un rey Templario es lo último que necesitamos! —bramó Sinan, aunque era el erudito que se encargaba de la biblioteca se expresaba con enjundia—, suficiente tenemos con la Orden del Temple para encima tener ahora un reino que pudiera estar en nuestra contra. —La última idea sacudió a varios de los hombres, ciertamente esa perspectiva era la de un siniestro futuro, el cual preferían evitar.

—Aún así, una guerra en contra de los Asesinos es poco probable —terció Faysal y Sinan lo miró como si acabara de traicionarlo—, aunque los soldados de Conrado le sean fieles, marchar sobre nuestros territorios sería romper el tratado de paz con Salah Ad-Din.

—Salah Ad-Din no nos tiene estima —intervino el jefe de los guardias ceremoniales, Hashim, y Sinan le alentó a seguir hablando—, librarse de nosotros por medio de los cristianos pudiera serle conveniente, pero teme lo que le podemos hacer desde que dejamos el pastel envenenado en su almohada hace años, por otro lado no le sería conveniente el permitir el paso de los cristianos, sabe que en cualquier momento podrían decidir marchar sobre las tierras del norte, además sería severamente cuestionado por sus pares, la pérdida de Acre, Haffa y Ascalón ha minado la admiración que muchos le tenían. A ninguna de las dos partes les conviene iniciar o permitir una guerra con nosotros.

—Pero si Conrado se hace más fuerte marcharía sobre nosotros de inmediato, aún con la ayuda del señor de Alamut y los demás hermanos no sería suficiente. Es mejor cortar el mal de raíz. —Esta última moción fue aceptada casi por unanimidad. El sonido distante de las armas siendo chocadas no llegó hasta la habitación, no obstante, ninguno se cuestionó ese hecho.

—El que Conrado marche sobre nosotros es sólo una especulación —le interrumpió Malik—, ni siquiera ha mostrado interés en buscar a nuestros hermanos en sus tierras.

—Pero está ávido de poder —insistió Sinan—, traspasó las reglas de su religión para forzar su unión con Isabel de Jerusalén, en cuanto le cuenten del fruto…

—Si es que se lo dicen —siguió interrumpiéndole Malik.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan condescendiente con los Templarios? —gruñó el erudito.

—No lo soy —le aclaró Malik enojado—, simplemente me guío por los hechos. El que Conrado sea ahora un Templario no significa que él sea de alto rango, usar el poder de Conrado es una posible estrategia de Gilbert Hérail, pero si él quiere usar el poder del reino contra nosotros, deberá explicarle el motivo al Rey, lo cual lo obligará a compartir el poder y desde luego Conrado lo querrá usar para reconquistar las tierras perdidas y no buscará la paz a través de la esclavitud como los Templarios. Matarlo sin razones, solo podría dar pie a una afrenta abierta en contra de nosotros.

—Perdonamos a los Templarios, les dejamos comer entre los nuestros y ahora dudamos de que quieran acabar con nosotros ¿qué más vamos a permitir? —El griterío proveniente de abajo pareció hacerle eco a la propuesta del erudito.

Malik se enderezó y observó de reojo a Altaïr quien escuchaba en silencio la discusión detrás del escritorio con los brazos cruzados. La acusación del erudito ponía de relieve el tema irresuelto sobre la posición de Maria en la Orden, sabían que era la mujer del maestro por la intimidad entre ambos aunque no sabían si existía un vínculo legal o formal entre ellos, tal era el caso que Maria nunca se había referido a Altaïr como su esposo o viceversa ni siquiera él había denominado a Maria como _su mujer_. No era extraño que los asesinos omitieran ciertas cuestiones formales cuando formaban parejas, sus vidas lo propiciaban. Eran educados para no sentir apego hacia las personas, tenían hijos porque lo dictaminaba la Orden, pero el tener una esposa no era algo necesario de ahí la funcionalidad de las mujeres del jardín. Sin embargo, Maria no se había unido a la vida de Masyaf como una doncella del jardín o la esposa del Maestro, ella rondaba por la fortaleza a su libre albedrío, expresaba su opinión cada vez que se le antojaba, ahora mismo entrenaba a los fedayines y la desconfianza que sentían los asesinos hacia ella no mermaba.

Cuando Altaïr alzó la mirada, observó a los Dai quienes esperaban pacientemente su respuesta. El asunto de Conrado estaba claro, aunque los informantes de Tiro afirmaran que ahora era un Templario, matar al Rey de Jerusalén sin excusa alguna estaría comprometiendo a toda la hermandad, era peligroso dejar que Conrado se hiciera de más poder, pero tampoco podían matarlo sin que éste hubiera hecho algo en contra de los Asesinos. En cuanto al otro tema, Altaïr ya había declarado que Maria había roto todos sus lazos con los Templarios y no tenía por qué contestar preguntas necias.

La puerta se abrió de golpe atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. El fedayín estaba cubierto de tierra y sudor. Jadeando ruidosamente dio un paso hacia adelante, no obstante, se amedrentó visiblemente al sentir las miradas de los hombres de alto rango congregados en la habitación. Cuando uno de los guardias del castillo le tocó el hombro, el chico pareció perder su vergüenza.

—Los Templarios atacaron a un grupo de novatos —pronunció rápidamente—, salieron de pronto… algunos pudieron emprender la huída, los otros…

Novatos, ataque, templarios. El panorama desastroso ya se podía augurar.

La gente había corrido a refugiarse a la fortaleza de inmediato dejando sus pertenecías esparcidas por el suelo. Las puertas de Masyaf se habían cerrado en cuanto el numeroso grupos de fedayines a caballo había llegado con el ruidoso Abu-Ali a la postre, quien refunfuñaba que deberían de ayudarle a tomar su espada en vez de cuidar que no se cayera del caballo.

La masa de hombres y mujeres que corrían hacia todas direcciones complicaba el paso de los soldados quienes estaban tomando posiciones para que en caso de que los templarios derribaran las puertas o comenzaran a lanzar flechas, se encontraran con el contraataque. Los fedayines trataban de explicar a sus superiores lo que había sucedido en campo abierto, pero el griterío de los soldados, de la gente y de los fedayines dispersaba las palabras dificultando el entendimiento de las historias.

Tras el infructuoso intento de saber sobre el ataque de los templarios, enviaron al grupo de fedayines hacia la fortaleza, aunque muchos protestaron pues algunos de sus compañeros seguían afuera, no obstante, a la segunda llamada de atención emprendieron el camino que ascendía por la montaña mientras ayudaban a la gente rezagada a subir. Ya las vías hacia la fortaleza se habían cubierto de soldados quienes estiraban el cuello para observar al enemigo desde los tejados.

Los hombres con djellaba oscuros comenzaron a descender, algunos fedayines se detuvieron al ver pasar al Maestro de la Orden quien observaba a sus alrededores en busca de algo o alguien. El brazo derecho de la hermandad le seguía muy de cerca y también buscaba algo entre la multitud. Cuando llegaron al mercado, el orden en el sitio ya se había establecido, algunos arqueros estaban colocados en los parapetos para comenzar, en tanto un grupo de soldados tenían la espada desfundada, esperando pacientemente para acatar las órdenes.

El primero en recibir al Maestro fue Abu-Ali quien rengueaba de la pierna izquierda y se apoyaba para caminar con ayuda de un bastón. Uno de los soldados dispuestos para cuidar de los fedayines en sus entrenamientos fueran de Masyaf estaban en el suelo, tenía el brazo derecho atravesado por una flecha. A su lado un fedayín tenía la ropa salpicada de sangre.

—Salieron más templarios de la nada —le anunció el instructor de combate a caballo—, ellos estaban cuidando el flanco derecho de mi grupo en la retirada —dijo señalando al soldado herido.

—¿Están todos adentro? —preguntó Altaïr.

El hombre apretó el mango del bastón con su mano.

—No —respondió secamente—, el grupo se dividió desde mucho antes del ataque y… no sabemos dónde están los otros.

—¿Se quedaron novatos afuera? —preguntó Malik alarmado. Incluso para los asesinos más experimentados enfrentar a un templario era difícil, los fedayines apenas estaban comenzando su entrenamiento.

—Sí, faltan unos cuantos… —El maestro trató de encontrar la mejor forma de decirle lo siguiente al líder de la Orden, sin embargo, el soldado con el brazo herido se quejó mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Lady Maria se quedó con ellos —habló entrecortadamente el joven—, ella nos ordenó proteger a los demás.

Templarios. Maria. El ambiente se tensó, el hombre de un brazo dirigió su mirada hacia Altaïr quien no manifestó ningún cambio en su rostro. Escuchó a unos cuantos murmurar por lo bajo, sabía de lo que hablaban, Malik también tenía sus pensamientos en ello. Quizás esa era la trampa, el líder de la orden saldría solo en busca de su dama. Nadie lo permitiría. Si esa mujer esperaba atraer al mejor asesino con tan estúpida artimaña estaba subestimando por mucho a los asesinos.

—Llévenlo con el doctor —fue lo único que dijo Altaïr antes de caminar hacia la entrada.

—Maestro —le interpeló Malik colocándose por delante de él.

—Tenemos que ver lo que sucede —le contestó el hombre dando un paso hacia la derecha para continuar su camino.

—Ya hay un grupo en ello —dijo Malik señalando a los asesinos a su alrededor.

—Los atacantes siempre vienen con una exigencia hacia el líder, tengo que ver de qué se trata. —Altaïr llevó su mano derecha a la hoja oculta, tocando el anillo que activaba el mecanismo del arma. Malik suspiró, esperando que al _novato_ no se le ocurriera actuar como príncipe encantador en rescate de su damisela en apuros, suficientes problemas tenía él para que encima pusiera en duda su estatus como Maestro.

Las puertas de la aldea se abrieron, un novato entró, la sangre le escurría de la frente del lado izquierdo hacia abajo, su ropa también estaba manchada de carmesí, al descender del caballo algunos soldados le rodearon, tenía el ojo izquierdo amoratado y el labio partido.

Altaïr apenas si se detuvo a contemplar al chico.

—No podemos dejar que los chicos mueran afuera —intervino el jefe de la guardia del pueblo.

—Envíen un grupo de búsqueda —ordenó Altaïr—, si el grupo ha caído en las manos del enemigo y está muy lejos, que alguien rastree en dónde están.

—La maestra ha pedido que no salgan —les interrumpió el novato mientras escupía la sangre que se le había acumulado en la boca—, ella dijo que su objetivo no era la hermandad, así que no atacarían el pueblo.

—¿Cómo sabe ella eso? —le cuestionó Malik.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Antes de que un templario muriera bajo su espada le dijo varias cosas, todavía no entiendo el francés, así que no sé todas las cosas que le dijo, pero ella nos ordenó a todos montar nuestros caballos y ponernos a salvo en el pueblo.

Malik observó a Altaïr.

—Pero no todos han llegado —insistió el jefe de la guardia.

—No todos siguieron sus órdenes en ese instante —replicó el joven—, ella no tuvo la culpa.

—¡Templario! —exclamó uno de los arqueros.

El Maestro subió por las escaleras hasta los parapetos de la puerta de madera donde pudo observar lo que sucedía fuera del fuerte. El caballo corría enloquecido llevando a su jinete cual marioneta en su frenética marcha, se alzó en sus patas traseras y su montador cayó al suelo como si de un montón de metal se tratara, rodó por el suelo haciendo retumbar el sonido de la armadura entre las rocas, levantando polvo, pasto y sangre hasta que al final solo el eco desvaneciéndose lentamente quedó. Inerte, el cuerpo cubierto con el pesado metal no se volvió a levantar bajo los rayos del sol.

El segundo caballo que apareció en el camino traía dos jinetes sobre de él. Malik escuchó la profunda exhalación de Altaïr al ver a la inglesa aparecer. El líder de la Orden descendió del parapeto más rápido de lo que lo había subido. Las puertas del pueblo apenas si se abrieron para darles paso, tras lo cual se volvieron a cerrar férreamente.

—_Easy, easy_ —exclamó la inglesa cuando los jóvenes de la retaguardia le estaban ayudando a desmontar al fedayín que traía entre sus brazos. Una herida profunda cruzaba el pecho del joven desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su vientre, el brazo derecho le colgaba en un ángulo extraño, su rostro estaba visiblemente constreñido por el dolor—. Lo hiciste bien para un bobo —le dijo acariciándole los dedos de la mano sana cuando fue colocado en el suelo—, lo hiciste con valor. —El joven evitó mirarla de frente y apretó fuertemente el puño.

—Maria —llamó su atención Altaïr.

Ella se puso de pie, abundante sangre manchaba su ropa y su piel, la mano con un dedo menos del asesino le acarició el rostro ensangrentado. Ella se alejó de su tacto.

—No es mía —contestó con parquedad—. Es… —Algo tembló en su mirada— no importa. —Aventó su hombro derecho hacia atrás y movió el cuello en círculo. Le observaron respirar pesadamente como si aún siguiera en una carrera a caballo—. Fue una advertencia —murmuró, aunque su voz era firme, parpadeaba insistentemente—, solo quería… solo quería hacer… llegar el mensaje de que será implacable.

—Quizás nos quieren engañar y sólo es la avanzada —expresó mordazmente el jefe de guardias externo.

—Sí, claro, el brillante plan de los templarios era atacar la fortaleza con siete hombres —respondió sarcástica y enfáticamente—, acaban de descubrir una nueva forma de tomar castillos —el hombre hizo una mueca desagradable ante la desfachatez de la mujer.

—Permanezcan alerta —fue todo lo que Altaïr dijo antes de tomar a Maria por el antebrazo y comenzar el regreso al castillo.

Una vez más, ella rechazó cualquier contacto aunque le siguió el paso sin protestar.

—Los… templarios… salieron, ellos… yo… no pude, dos chicos…

—Está bien, lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. —Altaïr puso su mano en el hombro de la inglesa.

Ella no quería su lástima, detestaba recibirla. El rechazo de todo contacto se lo confirmaba. Maria se llevaba las manos a la frente constantemente y pretendía limpiarse el sudor que le caía, sin embargo, al mezclarse con la sangre de su rostro sólo terminaba por mancharse más de lo que aparentemente se quería limpiar.

—¿Quién lo ordenó? —le cuestionó Malik secamente—. ¿Conrado?

La mujer parpadeó varias veces como si no hubiera comprendido lo dicho por el asesino, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, embarrándose el cabello de sangre y sudor, volvió su mirada gris sobre la de Altaïr, unos segundos inquietantes pasaron antes de que ella intentara hablar, pero el Dai le interrumpió.

—¿Cómo sabes que solo eran siete? —le cuestionó el hombre con rudeza.

—¿Conrado? —preguntó confundida—. Eh… Ah… ellos llegaron de frente…

—¿Por qué no emprendieron la huida de inmediato? _Sabes _que los novatos no están entrenados —Malik levantó su acusación con invectiva.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Por qué los templarios te dieron la información tan fácil? —continuó presionándola sin darle tregua.

—¡NO FUE SENCILLO! —vociferó enfurecida llevándose las manos al cuello.

El hombre iba a contraatacar pero Altaïr le interrumpió.

—Malik, necesito que te quedes aquí para supervisar a los soldados —declaró el Maestro indiferentemente—, vigila que nadie haga cosas estúpidas, como salir a buscar templarios. Si hay algún movimiento del que deba estar enterado, me avisas.

A-Syaf entrecerró los ojos, sabía que estaba protegiendo a la templaria y eso desde luego a él no le parecía en lo absoluto, pero no le daría el gusto a la inglesa de verlos pelearse. Ya encontraría el momento para hacerle llegar al Maestro de manera muy clara y certera sus múltiples quejas en lo que concernía al comportamiento de esa mujer.

—Maestro —respondió áridamente antes de dar media vuelta para comenzar con su encomienda.

El agua del baño se había enfriado, la luz del sol comenzaba a desvanecerse en el horizonte y la noche traía consigo una brisa fría, la piel blanca de sus manos estaba tan arrugada como la de un anciano, su húmedo cabello negro se pegaba al rostro obstaculizándole la vista, no obstante, nada de eso parecía importarle a la dama que seguía sentada en medio del agua mirándose los dedos.

El hombre llevaba varios minutos observándola y en todo ese tiempo ella no se había movido en lo absoluto. Algo había sucedido, _algo_, allá abajo, en el ataque de los templarios le había afectado. Lo había notado desde que ella se levantó del suelo para mirarle a los ojos y dejar tambalear sus férreos orbes grisáceos, como si le estuviera pidiendo que le devolviera el horizonte al mundo.

—Maria —le susurró mientras caminaba hacia ella con una toalla entre sus manos. La inglesa permaneció inmóvil, ajena a la presencia del asesino al igual que a su voz—. Maria —le volvió a llamar, pero esta vez se estiró para sacudirle el hombro. Ella salió del trance a medias, pues aunque pareció reconocerlo no hizo ningún intento de salir del agua—. Ven.

El sonido del agua resbalando por su piel fue lo único que resonó en el lugar. Las antorchas de la habitación comenzaron a adquirir mayor intensidad al mismo tiempo que las sombras ganaban mayor terreno. Las gotas cristalinas derramándose de sus largos cabellos negros se estrellaban contra el suelo estrepitosamente, perdiéndose entre la áspera roca y sus distantes pensamientos. ¿Por qué sus ojos parecían querer compartir tan trágico destino? No hablaba, no focalizaba, apenas si se movía.

Con sus dedos callosos, el hombre retiró los cabellos de su rostro y secó sus mejillas, alguna extraña alucinación lo había llevado a pensar, que tal vez no era agua lo que se vertía sobre faz, no obstante, ahí no había rastro de dicho evento. Ella se mantenía estoicamente sobre sus dos piernas sin trazas de sedición sobre su cuerpo, era como la deidad que observa desde el altar la masacre de su pueblo. Altaïr prefería una expresión indignada antes que esa máscara impasible casi insensible que no le develaba nada.

La envolvió en la toalla que traía en sus manos y la arrastró fuera del lugar. Dos sirvientas le hicieron una reverencia antes de entrar a limpiar el baño, ambas evitaron observar a la mujer que el Maestro llevaba en los brazos, pero la curiosidad era tan grande que los observaron desaparecer en el pasillo que conducía a cuarto del líder.

Al cerrar la puerta de espaldas, el asesino se sintió aliviado, como si con ello se hubieran acabado sus pesares. Empero, la presión por parte de los Dai para forzarle a llevar a Maria y someterla a un interrogatorio aún la podía sentir, Sinan había sido quien había insistido con mayor ahínco, repitiendo una y otra vez que era necesario conocer la amenaza íntegra de los templarios. Pero no podía hacerlo, no era lo correcto, ella no estaba bien y él no tenía porqué aventar a Maria a un despiadado interrogatorio en donde su palabra sería puesta en duda, no podía dejar que las viciosas lengua de quienes aún desconfiaban de ella, pudieran calarle puntos sensibles que le herirían directa o indirectamente. Altaïr sabía muy bien cómo reaccionaba la inglesa ante ambientes tan hostiles, a él le había tomado bastante tiempo y sapiencia entender que tales reacciones explosivas no tenía por objetivo dañar a las personas. Él entendía, el comprendía, pero dudaba que los altos rangos de la hermandad tuvieran tanta benevolencia con ella. Además en tales situaciones, las acciones de la mujer eran más veloces que sus pensamientos.

Se quitó el djellaba negro y lo colocó en una de las sillas de la antesala. Lo que más le había pesado no fueron las exigencias de los hombres de su alrededor, fue la indiferencia e incluso la casi aprobación de Malik ¿Qué no estaba haciendo bien Altaïr? Cuando entró en la habitación Maria estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas encogidas y sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas, seguía medio envuelta con la toalla húmeda y los cabellos negros empapando las sábanas. La temperatura comenzaba a bajar precipitadamente, así como en el día Siria ardía con el sol, en las noches la luna congelaba la arena.

—Pillarás un resfriado —le dijo extendiéndole una de las camisas que usaba para dormir. Ella estiró la mano y agarró la prenda—. ¿Qué pasó allá afuera, Maria?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba abrazando sus piernas.

—No lo sé —contestó vagamente—, yo solo… —se encogió de hombros y escondió su rostro tras sus manos—, tuve que… yo… quisiera… él es… si…

Altaïr no entendía nada de lo que ella estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué te dijeron?

Movió sus pies sobre la cama.

—Me llamaron traidora —exclamó tranquilamente—, entre otras cosas —una mueca entre sardónica y triste apreció fugazmente sobre su rostro—, yo sabía que… cuando decidí ayudarte en Chipre, ya lo sabía…

—Te conocían… ¿todos ellos? —Maria escondió su rostro detrás de sus rodillas y sus brazos, murmuró algo que Altaïr no alcanzó a distinguir—. Se convirtió en un ataque personal —expresó, el Maestro parecía haber entendido un poco más el asunto.

Maria hizo un sonido entre una risa y un bufido. Respiró sonoramente antes de volver hablar:

—Ellos… no traían ningún mensaje para el líder de Masyaf. —Altaïr entornó sus ojos desconcertado—. Yo solo… tu amigo es imposible —terminó y en silencio él estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Malik había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos—. El mensaje era para mí —continuó con acritud—, iniusti in aeternum disperibunt.

—Los pecadores perecerán para siempre —hizo la traducción el sarraceno a lo cual ella asintió.

—Es el Salmo 37. La felicidad será para el justo y la ruina para los impíos —murmuró lentamente—, la justicia siempre prevalece —ella se retorció las manos—, Hérail ha dictado su sentencia sobre mí —Altaïr le agarró las manos— sabía que esto podía suceder —le dijo—, soy una traidora y el Temple no tiene piedad con aquellos que…

—No eras formalmente parte de ellos, su arrogancia no les permitía reconocer que una mujer era mejor que muchos de sus inútiles caballeros.

—Lo sé —la observación del asesino le había irritado—, quizás no era un caballero, pero era la más cercana al Gran Maestre. Me quiere muerta no por haber dejado el Temple, me quiere muerta por lo que sé y porque ahora estoy aquí, represento un peligro para ellos.

Altaïr negó con la cabeza.

—No sabías muchas cosas, Maria.

La mujer se deshizo de las manos del asesino visiblemente enojada.

—Está bien, no sabía los detalles para dominar al mundo ¿y eso qué? Robert confiaba en mí, más de lo que confiaba en todos esos hombres. No trates de rebatirme de lo que NO conoces —bramó, apuntando al hombre con el dedo índice—, él confiaba en mí, más de lo que alguna vez Hérail o cualquiera de otro rango hubiera querido.

Altaïr se mordió la lengua porque claramente ella estaba mal, el hombre que según ella le confiaba intimidades la había engañado vilmente, no solo eso, la había usado como señuelo para dejarla morir a manos de los adversarios, jamás había reconocido su valía como era debido y encima la había dejado a su suerte tras su muerte. Así que debería dudar de esa supuesta "confianza". No merecía que ella le recordara con tanta estima, pero tampoco merecía la pena que Maria se enojara con él por Robert de Sablé.

—Te quieren muerta —el hombre volvió al punto de partida.

—Sí —asintió—, pero les interesa más tu cabeza y la de toda tu Orden no se detendrán ante nada, los asesinará en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, hombres, niños, lo que sea para acabar con todos —añadió relajando sus hombros y dejando atrás su tono hostil—, sólo sucede que Hérail es un maniaco de la justicia, ofendí al Temple y ahora debo pagar por ello. Honestamente no esperaba salir de esta sin algún tipo de amenaza —terció—, mi simple presencia en la Orden ya era un escándalo, ahora estoy con sus enemigos, no esperaba un aplauso.

—¿Entonces?

Maria desvió su mirada, respiró profundamente.

—Los salvé… a todos ellos yo los salvé de la muerte en Acre, en Haffa, en Ascalón. Eran niños, Altaïr, niños que comenzaban a transformarse en hombres, niños convertidos en Caballeros Templarios enviados al desierto para traer de vuelta a la Ramera de Babilonia, a la que había traído la desgracia sobre el Temple —el hombre frunció el ceño—, él los engañó, les dijo mentiras sobre mí y cuando eso no funcionó les prometió concederles sus más profundos sueños. Tuve que matarlos, no tuve otra opción, no sólo por mí, tuve hacerlo porque si no lo hacía… si no lo hacía entonces ¿en qué clase de monstruos los convertirían? Sin embargo… sin embargo, Simon… Simon vino hasta aquí para defenderme… él murió para defenderme, para advertirme y yo, yo… tenía que matar a esos niños para salvar a tus niños, pero no sé… no sé a quién estaban salvando… yo los maté… yo los maté… —El asesino la envolvió en sus brazos, ella luchó con sus manos y sus piernas para zafarse de su abrazo, al ver que no podía se limitó a retorcerse mientras le golpeaba el pecho con las manos y comenzó a gemir desesperadamente. Ella necesitaba externarlo todo y él la dejó, le dejó arañar, gruñir, morder, pegar lo que ella quisiera.

Dolía.

Era doloroso saber que nuestros actos a veces tienen terribles consecuencias.

-.-.-

OMG! Esto ha sido muy largo, pero el capítulo lo ameritaba, al menos no creí que fuera bueno separar cada escena por capítulos ¿Qué les ha parecido? A mí me ha gustado un poco… bueno, la sangre siempre me ha gustado, así que definitivamente quiero escribir más escenas de acción, hay otras cosas que me han agradado… como Robert de Sablé, escribiré más de él… definitivamente, ese personaje se me hace tan interesante y la manera en que interviene en la vida tanto de Altaïr y de Maria (aunque esté muerto), creo que puede ser fantástica. Adelanto un poco, Maria no idealiza (tanto) a Robert, pero no puede verlo de la misma manera que Altaïr.

No me he olvidado de la discrepancia que tenían ellos dos, simplemente ha pasado algo que la ha relegado a un segundo plano. En los siguientes capítulos hablaré de ello, finalmente tiene relación con la manera en cómo se comporta en general Maria, pero no se preocupen no alargaré demasiado el asunto.

Un poco de historia, Gilbert Hérail fue el siguiente Gran Maestre de la Orden del Temple tras la muerte de Robert de Sablé, los relatos cuentan que el sentido del honor y la palabra tenían un valor muy alto para Gilbert, era muy estricto en cuanto a seguir las reglas de la Orden y de los reyes o del Papa, incluso llegó a acusar a la Orden de traición (sólo que aún no sé porqué, pero habrá que buscar en los libros… no me puedo quedar con el chisme a medias).

Por cierto ¿alguien sigue _The Borgias _de Showtime? Es inevitable pensar en Enzio, sobre todo cuando se les ocurre nombrar a uno de sus capítulos "The Assassin" y eventualmente hay un asesino a lado de Cesare, pero no es un _Hassassin_ si a eso vamos, es más del tipo: mercenario. Seguro los fans de Assassin's Creed en el renacimiento lo encontraran entretenido por lo menos. La familia Borgia tiene una historia que vale la pena leer.

Bien, ya saben que cualquier cosa que me quieran decir lo pueden hacer, aprovecho para agradecerle a todas las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios, los cuales he respondido y ya debe haberles llegado su respuesta… si no es así, por favor, avísenme. Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo y haya valido la pena tanta espera.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	6. La habitación desdoblada

**Título:** La habitación desdoblada

**Prompt|Tabla:** Pérdida|Angst

La habitación desdoblada

Sofocante, respiró profundamente tratando de jalar el máximo de aire, pero el calor y el polvo se adentraron en sus narices provocándole un acceso de tos. El chillido perforó sus oídos, se llevó las manos instintivamente a los brazos para abrazarse a sí misma. El sonido de caballos se mezclaba con voces graves dictaminando la muerte. El fuego apoderándose del cielo, alzándose como una gran muralla de purificación. Unas cuencas de ojos calcinadas la miraban acusadoramente. Golpes interminables en la puerta. Personas como estrellas en el firmamento corriendo desesperadamente por el campo en busca de ayuda, mientras la piel se les achicharraba. El hervidor pitando con estruendo anunciando que el agua estaba lista. Tiene que huir de inmediato, su cabeza le pide que corra, mas sus pies están clavados en el suelo.

Un golpe. La oscuridad. El terror.

Corre, corre a través de los pasillos interminables, necesita llegar lo antes posible, tiene que encontrar la forma de avisarle, tiene que decirle, no puede permitirse fallar, no quiere perderle. Opresivo, el sudor resbaló por su cuello y su cabello rozando aquella zona le escoció. Es la primera vez que en verdad siente necesitar de alguien. El humo se apodera del horizonte, todo es consumido por la nube tóxica. La nube tóxica se adhiere a su piel, roe su garganta, carcome sus ojos, envenena sus pulmones: asfixia su alma. Resbala en el fango, la sangre brota de sus rodillas, ha perdido el rosario familiar, pero eso no es lo que le preocupa. El mundo se detiene, ha llegado demasiado tarde.

Una explosión de rojos intensos, gemidos agudos, el cuerpo desfigurado se agita jadeando desesperadamente al tiempo que trata de desprenderse del poste que lo sujetaba y vibra fuertemente sobre la base. La gente ríe alegremente celebrando la crueldad. Muertos, las partes mutiladas todas juntas arden en un montículo fatuo. Ha terminado, todo ha terminado, su cuerpo sin vida se incinera junto a otros tantos infieles. Sin honor, sin gloria, sin nombre. La armadura choca contra las rocas, el caballero cae al suelo perdiendo la fe, el mundo se ha acabado.

A pesar de estar bien amarrado el cuerpo se dobló por la mitad, la mitra cayó a las entrañas de la pira consumiéndose por completo. Duele, el dolor se le anuda en la garganta. Es vulnerable. Una cortina de color gris los envolvió, cuando esta se disipó todos ardían. No puede hacer nada, aguanta con las uñas hundidas al suelo. Gente corriendo en todas direcciones. Fuego, fuego por todos lados.

Esto es el infierno.

Trata de respirar con la boca abierta, las cenizas se le meten a la laringe y queman, sus ojos se humedecen mientras el dolor se le extiende por toda la garganta. El pecho le arde del esfuerzo por obtener oxígeno que se le escapa. Sus manos clavadas en la piedra de la ventana tensan sus brazos de tal modo que si se mueve de su posición, siente que se le quebrará los huesos y que el mundo se derrumbará. Abajo las llamas calcinan la túnica blanca con la cruz roja. El suelo es inestable, la noche se mueve al ritmo de las flamas incandescentes. El niño que le sonrió en Acre está siendo incinerado. Imperturbable, sus cuencas de los ojos ennegrecidas la observan. Una vez más el fuego lo consumía todo. No puede controlar su respiración, no puede controlar su cuerpo, ya no puede controlar su realidad. De las profundidades de la hoguera emerge el hermano que derramó su sangre en Damasco para envolverle en un fraternal abrazo, el inocente que rió de alegría en Haffa se carboniza agonizantemente mientras le acaricia el cabello. Ella también arde en medio de la pira.

—Maria —una voz a la distancia, era una súplica suave murmurada en medio de la nada. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Maria, Maria, _Ave Maria_. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que cualquier dios la había abandonado, hacía mucho tiempo que no merecía tal honroso saludo—. Ma-ri-a —lento, pausado, con una erre remarcada y un acento extraño._ Maria pleine de grâces_. ¿A dónde se había ido la gracia?

Ella recibía un roce gentil en la mejilla mientras las llamas lo destruían todo y no podía hacer nada… no quiso hacer nada. Sus manos se sujetaron a los brazos que la rodearon, para luego continuar su sinuoso camino, cual náufrago en pleno tifón se aferró desesperadamente a la espalda de él como si fuera la tabla de salvación; enterrándose en su pecho, aspiró su aroma para encontrar el camino de vuelta a la playa.

Dejando al incontenible mar agitarse, se permitió verter toda la tormenta por sus ojos.

«•»

Le dolía la cabeza, sentía los ojos hinchados, los párpados los tenía irritados, la nariz estaba congestionada y le disgustaba esa mirada cautelosa del asesino como si en cualquier momento ella se fuera a romper. ¡Jesucristo! Había llorado por un par de minutos, no se acababa de lanzar al río. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, debía amarrárselo o se le enredaría para en la mañana, lo cual le quitaría tiempo porque tendría que darse espacio para desenredárselo.

Se levantó de la cama para limpiarse la nariz y lavarse la cara con el agua de la bandeja, esperaba que para el alba la hinchazón hubiera bajado, así como el color rojo alrededor de los ojos hubiera desaparecido, esa era una de las razones por las que odiaba llorar, con su piel pálida todo se notaba. Bonita se iba a ver al enfrentar a los estudiantes con semejante apariencia, no es que le importaran demasiado esas cosas, pero si les costaba aceptar a una mujer templaria como instructora, jodido lo iba a tener si encima creían que era demasiado sensible.

—Debí ordenar enterrarlos en el desierto —comentó Altaïr disculpándose—, no sabía que los quemarían tan cerca del castillo. Si quieres mañana, las cenizas…

Maria negó con la cabeza.

—No —su voz se escuchó ronca y poco atropellada—. Haz lo que sea que ibas a hacer —declaró sentándose en la cama.

—Si me hubieras dicho que ellos… —Maria le interrumpió con la mirada—, tal vez debieron recibir cristiana sepultura.

—No crees en nada de eso —exclamó la mujer con el ceño fruncido—, son enemigos, no merecen una honrosa despedida.

—No es eso, pero…

—Altaïr, no puedes… no puedo permitirlo —habló vagamente, ella respiró profundamente—, de cualquier manera es mejor que tener cuerpos enterrados por ahí —declaró con firmeza y con una mirada que no admitía réplicas—. Solo olvídalo, por favor. —El asesino le miró con elocuencia y se acercó a ella. Maria retrocedió instintivamente, aunque detuvo el avance del hombre, éste se mantuvo cerca. La mujer dejó de contener la respiración—. No fue solo por ellos —murmuró mirando hacia el lado contrario de él—, yo… he, personas que… la carne humana quemada me… —suspiró pesadamente— traemalosrecuerdos —susurró a tal velocidad que ni ella misma se entendió.

—¿Qué?

—Me trae malos recuerdos —repitió con pesadumbre—, cuando era niña… mi madre… me atormentaba con el infierno y… y… he presenciado, he visto… gente que conozco morir… así. —Sólo hasta el final de la frase se atrevió a observar al moreno de reojo, a veces llegaba a odiar esa máscara imperturbable que era su rostro, impasible ante la más cruenta noticia; imposible de descifrar—. No le temo al fuego, tampoco a la gente quemándose, en Acre era normal que eso sucediera, en la guerra con Robert… —Maria se mordió los labios—, es sólo que esta noche…

—No tienes que explicarlo —le aseguró colocando una de sus manos en la rodilla de ella.

—Es absurdo —rió—, no lloré cuando Robert murió. —El asesino respiró profundamente le hacía sentir incómodo cada vez que ella hablaba de _él_, no era porque de Sablé fuera un templario ni siquiera creía que fuera el hecho de que otrora lo creyera su más férreo enemigo. Simplemente, la manera en la que ella pronunciaba su nombre con suavidad casi con dulzura, las palabras cuidadosas al desdibujarlo, su mirada puesta en la distancia de manera taciturna; le desagradaban. Sabía que Robert había sido importante para ella, pero a veces no sabía si quería saber qué tan importante había sido—. No lloré cuando nos dijeron que Sibrand había caído, durante todo lo sucedido en Tierra Santa, incluso cuando escuchaba los insultos de los caballeros o cuando soportaba sus crueles burlas, yo nunca… me había prometido que nunca más lo haría, no desde que ellos me… ni siquiera cuando él… cuando él… cuando ese… —las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, el labio inferior le tembló.

—Está bien, Maria, está bien —murmuró Altaïr abrazándola. Él tenía que reconocer que pese a todo, de alguna manera se sentía aliviado. Al verla tan vulnerable al pie de la ventana del castillo había temido que el interrogatorio de esa tarde con los Dais en Masyaf, le hubiera afectado demasiado, aunque durante el proceso ella se había mantenido ecuánime y sumamente calmada, incluso dócil ante la agresividad del erudito encargado de la biblioteca, la había notado inquieta (tras su confesión sobre las verdaderas intenciones de los Templarios no era para menos). Claro que tres horas bajo las constantes preguntas de los Dais no eran algo fácil de afrontar, sobre todo cuando algunos aún pensaban que ella era parte de alguna conspiración.

—¿Cómo es que ahora me comporto como una magdalena? —su voz sonaba exasperada mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas con sus manos—. Él me hirió, él me… él me… él se atrevió a hacerme daño —la indignación se entremezclaba con la desesperación—, pero no me debilité, aguanté… soporté aunque tuve miedo —el asesino frunció el ceño, tenía tantas dudas, no alcanzaba a llenar los espacios en blanco, no comprendía los momentos de silencio. Las cosas en la cabeza de Maria parecían demasiado revueltas y sus palabras disueltas—. No entiendo. —Él mucho menos.

—Estás aquí y nadie va a hacerte daño.

Ella bufó.

—¿Ni siquiera tú? —preguntó Maria observándole a través de las lágrimas. Una sonrisa sardónica apareció en su rostro—. La primera vez que vi a Ian me dijo: yo soy quien tengo miedo, tú no deberías tenerlo. Había noches en las que no dormía pensando en lo que pudiera hacerme a continuación, las noches se hacían más largas cuando trataba de entrar a mi cuarto. Fue la única vez en mi vida en la que prefería dormir en el fango antes que en mi cama.

—¿De quién estás hablando? —Nunca le había escuchado hablar de ese hombre, nunca le había escuchado decir que temía a alguien.

—Ian… con quien me obligaron a casarme —respondió secamente—, todo el mundo dice que el matrimonio hace feliz a una mujer, para mí era el infierno.

Recordaba haberse enzarzado con ella en una batalla verbal, de esas en las que solían enredarse en las diferencias entre hombres y mujeres, a menudo perdiendo el hilo de la conversación. Entre los dimes y diretes Maria había repudiado el matrimonio, concibiéndolo como una prisión en donde la mujer era esclava, Altaïr había tratado de matizar el asunto, pero al tratar de darle sustento a sus argumentos se encontraba falto de experiencia, con lo que Maria había ganado al decir que su corto matrimonio le había probado que tenía la razón. Él no quiso ir más a fondo, la confesión le había tomado desprevenido, por otro lado, ella dio por terminado el tema y jamás volvió a hablar del asunto o permitir que él le cuestionara. No había vuelto a pensar demasiado en ello, sabía que ella tenía sus razones basadas en malas experiencias para no querer algo formal y huir de todo lo que se asemejara al matrimonio. Presionarla solo acababa por enfurecerla y Maria enojada no era algo con lo que quisiera enfrentarse.

—Es difícil imaginar que alguien pueda intimidarte —dijo Altaïr cuidadosamente, Maria se encogió de hombros.

—Pude haberle hecho muchas cosas, pero… la fuerza física es inútil ante el peso de la sociedad. Un hombre puede golpear a su mujer cuantas veces quiera y es correcto, pero una mujer no puede ni siquiera alzarle la voz —le explicó con tristeza—, no era fuerte ni siquiera sabía agarrar una espada correctamente... la fuerza bruta no es lo único que somete a la personas. —El furor de la avaricia, la creencia de una superioridad, el clamor de una pertenencia, las ideas de los hombres sobre un Dios más justo, más poderoso o más benévolo era lo que traía al mundo de cabeza. ¿Por qué debían detenerse a rezar a medio día en dirección a la Meca? ¿Por qué debían inclinarse ante una cruz de madera? No se cuestionaban, ninguno de ellos dudaba si era necesario, todos se sometían sin la necesidad de un arma. Kurdos, beduinos, persas, mamelucos, otomanos, todos se sentían parte de una nación, por tanto defendían su honor y gloria mientras asesinaban a los otros, que eran indignos de vivir en la tierra que debería pertenecerles. Morir por una bandera, por un rey, por una fe.

—Creo que puedo entenderlo.

—_Hmpf. _—Ella alzó la nariz—. Lo dudo, tú no has tenido que vivir como mujer. —Ese era un argumento que nunca podría rebatirle.

—Debió ser terrible obedecer sus caprichos.

Maria frunció el ceño.

—¿Crees que permitiría eso? —gruñó— Por eso todos los días era un infierno, él tratando de obligarme a cumplir los deberes de una esposa y yo huyendo de ello. No podía bajar la guardia ni un solo instante, no tenía fuerza con los puños pero tenía una puntería excelente, en especial con el hervidor caliente, después de eso no he querido volver a tomar infusiones. —Una vez más esquivó los ojos circunspectos de Altaïr, el asesino le acarició el brazo con sus dedos para hacerla sentir más cómoda. Siempre habría despreciado a los hombres que maltrataban a sus mujeres como si ellos fueran los dueños de sus esposas, podía imaginar el odio de Maria hacia su antiguo esposo, podía también intuir lo mucho que eso le dolía a ella—. De cualquier forma nunca dejé que esa alimaña me sacara una sola lágrima.

«El sacerdote que confesaba a mi familia, siempre me decía que los infieles tenían el poder de debilitarnos para arrastrarnos a hacer cosas que van en contra de nuestra propia voluntad, por eso debíamos mantenernos alejados. —La intensidad de sus ojos dorados le hacían temblar, era como si no pudiera escapar de ellos al mismo tiempo que desvelaba sus mentiras, la hacía sentir indefensa, completamente desnuda aunque portara la más gruesa de las armaduras. No podía esconderse. Se sentía incapaz de valerse por sí misma; lo detestaba, quería ver a esos ojos y sentirse libre—. Supongo que no se equivocaba. —Una suave sonrisa apareció en su blanca faz. La punta de la nariz de Altaïr tocó la comisura de sus labios, ascendiendo lentamente se topó con las aletas de la nariz de Maria luego continuó dibujando la forma de la nariz de ella, hasta que llegó a sus ojos, el frío de sus lágrimas mojó la punta de su nariz. Cuando él posó sus labios sobre los párpados de ella, un nuevo torrente bajó por las mejillas de ella. No entendía cómo es que el pecho podía dolerle y sentirse aliviada al mismo tiempo.

Presionó sus uñas en la nuca de él, deseando poder componer el tiempo y con él, los recuerdos. Los labios de Altaïr recorrieron el mismo camino que su nariz pero a la inversa y con mayor velocidad, tanta que la inglesa sintió perderse en su presteza. Fue inevitable rendirse a su ritmo y cadencia, tan fuerte, tan hambriento, tan adictivo. _Los infieles seducían a los creyentes al mal_. Los dedos de él se movían por su cuerpo con mucha mayor rapidez que sus pensamientos o que sus sentimientos. El corazón le palpitaba de tal manera que sentía otra vez la necesidad de una vasta cantidad de aire. Maria respiró profundamente cuando sus lenguas se separaron, un segundo de tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que un segundo de necesidad; era mejor el ajetreo y la saciedad, aunque muriera por asfixia. Las caderas de él aprisionadas con sus muslos parecieron querer darle horizonte a su mundo, pero sus manos que había perdido agarre le recordaron lo inestable de su vida. Ayer una templaria, hoy parte de los asesinos, mañana no lo sabía. Eso la asustaba, le atemorizaba más que los ojos dorados que veían con reverencia su piel imperfecta. A veces, en los momentos de intimidad se preguntaba si esas manos callosas seguirían acicalando sus cicatrices durante la eternidad, se retorcía bajo su contacto por la adrenalina que lograban descargar de ella, pero también porque no quería descubrir el límite de la eternidad o descubrir que ansiaba la eternidad a su lado. Acarició el pecho masculino lleno de heridas en combate. Tenía miedo de que él descubriera sus temores, su inseguridad hacia él, hacia ella, hacia todo el mundo y la nada. Había sobrevivido a todas las tempestades así, levantando el rostro sin bajar por un solo segundo el mentón, haciéndole ver a quien la observara que estaba orgullosa incluso de sus errores. La roca podría erosionar, cambiar de forma, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia se amedrentaba ante el mar, se mantenía firme en su lugar. No podía demostrar fragilidad, no era débil, no era una noble, no era una mujer, era…

Arqueando su espalda, sintió las húmedas manos de Altaïr toquetear su espalda interrumpiendo la caída del sudor. Ella colocó sus manos en los hombros de él para darse impulso. Le escuchó gemir al tiempo que apretaba los párpados y mordisqueaba la clavícula izquierda de ella. ¿Sería igual? ¿Sería igual la vida después de esto? Si decidiera hacer lo más fácil para todos, si dejara las diferencias ganar ¿todo pasaría como el agua del río? La fuerza con la que la agarró le obligó a aferrarse al asesino. Él demandaba, exigía de ella el todo, su cuerpo, su mente, su alma. Altaïr estaba con ella en ese momento, Maria no debía divagar en ningún otro lado. Él no le decía que debía hacer; mas estaba cansada y aún así, sentía que si bajaba la guardia estaría acabada. Le obligó a quedar de espalda a la cama. El mundo visto desde arriba se percibía tan diferente, desde arriba Maria sentía que no estaba sometida al patriarcado que la menospreciaba. Él se sostuvo de sus caderas, empero, quien imponía el ritmo era ella.

Al cerrar los ojos podía ir hacia donde quisiera, era como si el mundo la dejara libre, sin embargo, esta vez no quería estar en ningún otro lugar, sólo podía pensar en el aquí. Las manos de Altaïr agarraron sus brazos, ¿por qué pensaría en ir a otro sitio? No había otro sitio mejor que donde estaba. Y ese simple pensamiento, le atemorizó más que cualquier otra cosa.

•

•

•

Sé que me tardé demasiado… lo más vergonzoso fue que simplemente me había olvidado que ya había terminado de escribirlo, por estar leyendo un libro. En cualquier caso aquí está, aunque aún me debato en si debí continuar un poco más la escena o no, recuerdo que quería poner más información, pero sentía que iba a ser demasiado largo el capítulo, así que lo corté en donde me parecía conveniente, al fin y al cabo, siempre puedo tener otro capítulo más ¿no?

Gracias a Maki-san, laicka, aniAcullenBlack y nanda18 por sus comentarios acerca de la historia.

Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, idea, etc. será bien recibida.


	7. Lo que no se ve

**Título:** Lo que no se ve.

**Prompt|Tabla:** Pergamino|Gen

Lo que no se ve

Él lo sabía, de manera tan clara como podía ver a su objetivo en la multitud con la vista de águila, sencillamente había esperado que tomara más tiempo llegar hasta ahí.

—No —respondió con lentitud, volviendo a garabatear un par de cosas en el pergamino que tenía enfrente.

—No me interesa —replicó la mujer que estaba de pie, del otro lado del escritorio, con los brazos cruzados—. Yo sólo te comentaba lo que voy a hacer, no te estaba pidiendo permiso. —Altaïr dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No puedes hacer lo que te plazca cuando te plazca. —Volvió el hombre una vez más a sus deberes, aunque sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería la pluma de águila que tenía entre los dedos por la presión que ejercía sobre de ella.

Ella soltó un _Ja_ enérgico a manera de respuesta.

—Sólo obsérvame —agregó a su exclamación. Esta vez, Altaïr le dirigió una mirada hostil.

—Olvidas tu lugar en este sitio, mujer —dijo con acritud el asesino, agarrando el pergamino y dejándolo a su lado izquierdo. Tenía que discutir con Hashim sobre las nuevas rondas de las guardias, además de ponerse de acuerdo con el jefe de la guardia externa para acomodar el remplazo de los guardias de tal manera que no chocaran los horarios.

—¿Y cuál es ese? —espetó Maria poniendo sus puños en la cintura—. No estoy bajo tu poder, asesino —recalcó la última palabra—, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, no tengo que pedirte permiso.

—Eres la ayudante del maestro de combate a caballo —replicó con tranquilidad— tienes alumnos a los cuales atender, ¿o acaso piensas dejar tus responsabilidades de lado? —¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que Maria estaba tomando sus palabras como una especie de broma? Él lo decía en serio.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Un mes? El hombre me detesta.

—No es cierto, Ha…

—No estás ahí —le cortó tajantemente mientras le apuntaba con el dedo índice—, así que no hables de lo que _no_ sabes. No tienes nada con qué retenerme y lo sabes perfectamente. —Si María lo hubiera abofeteado le hubiese dolido menos, y eso que la inglesa tenía una mano extremadamente pesada.

Altaïr dejó de escribir sobre sus pergaminos. Maria recargó sus dos manos sobre el escritorio de madera, no le gustaba al asesino ver sus ojos grises tan fríos como el acero.

—¿Desde cuándo tengo que retenerte, Maria? —preguntó el moreno, entrelazando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

—Exacto, no puedes hacerlo. Y ya que los dos estamos de acuerdo en qué puedo ir a Acre, quisiera…

—No estoy de acuerdo —insistió Altaïr—. Es una locura, lo sabes perfectamente, ese lugar está lleno de templarios, ¡es la capital del reino! Un reino con un rey templario.

—¡Conrado no puede ser templario! —protestó María—. Tú también piensas que es una tontería. Es demasiado estúpido para serlo y Gilbert no lo permitiría, sabe que Robert se revolcaría en su tumba si lo permite. No, Conrado no es un templario, será el Rey, pero no un templario.

—Han puesto precio a tu cabeza, mujer y lo único que se te ocurre es ir a meterte en la boca del lobo, tú y yo sabemos que ese es el peor plan del que hemos escuchado. —Sólo de pensar que ella quería irse a meter con sus antiguos compañeros se le ponían los pelos de punta, si la agarraban… no quería volver a ver el cuerpo de mujer mancillado por bestias.

—Asesinaste a nueve hombres siendo considerado el enemigo público número uno, pero yo te veo vivo, un poco maltratado pero vivo.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco.

—Soy un maestro asesino, fui entrenado para ello. Sabes usar la espada, pero no es lo mismo saber luchar a infiltrarte en el territorio del enemigo.

—¿Desde cuándo una simple mujer es más llamativa que un sujeto de blanco con espada en el cinto?

—¿Desde cuándo eres una _simple mujer_? —Maria abrió la boca para protestar, pero Altaïr se lo impidió—. No te comportas como una, miras directamente a los ojos, retas con la mirada —acentuó el moreno—, caminas demasiado erguida, con la barbilla arrogantemente en alto, tu postura corporal indica amenaza, el movimiento de tus manos es agresivo, no hablas como una mujer —a veces creía que Maria maldecía más que los novatos; Malik tenía la delicadeza de recordárselo constantemente—, no caminas como una mujer —era una guerrera, no una bailarina así que no debía tener gracia al moverse— y no vistes como una mujer —la última vez que alguien intentó ponerle un vestido a la inglesa, ella hizo una escena por la que Altaïr no quería volver a pasar—. Incluso sin que te enfrentaras a un templario, llamarías la atención. —Allah todopoderoso, el asesino sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

—Sé comportarme como una dama —bramó exasperada—, fui entrada para eso —se burló—, que no lo haga no quiere decir que no sepa cómo hacerlo. —Eso pinchó la curiosidad de Altaïr, no podía imaginar a Maria comportándose como una mujer de alcurnia, de esas que se abanicaban con parsimonia mientras chismorreaba sobre las amantes del Rey.

—Olvidas que una mujer no puede caminar por la calle sola, siempre tiene que tener un varón que la acompañe. —Contra eso ella no podía luchar, así eran las leyes.

—Bueno… viví como un soldado por mucho tiempo, podría volver a serlo, simplemente tengo que cortarme el cabello y ya está. Da igual que rete con la mirada, no me menee como un barco en alta mar o si hablo como se me dé la gana —sonrió triunfante la mujer.

A él le gustaba su cabello tal y como estaba, no quería que se lo cortara ni una línea(1).

—¿Y qué ganarás con ir a Acre? Además de ponerte en riesgo.

María sonrió como si Altaïr ya hubiera dado su aprobación al plan, así que se sentó en la silla que había delante del escritorio.

—Información desde luego, escucha, escucha. Sé que tienes tus informantes, está bien, pero yo conozco las redes de los templarios mejor de lo que tu orden jamás lo hará. Sabes que es cierto. —Encima de ir a meterse a la boca del lobo, ella quería jugar con el lobo, definitivamente estaba loca—. Mira, quizás dieron la orden de que me aprendieran, es decir, de que atraparan a la mujer Maria, pero puedo ir a Acre como un joven y los templarios reciben todo el tiempo a nuevos soldados, así que una cara nueva no será tan extraña por allá. Conozco los protocolos, quiénes están los puestos, las claves, los contactos… además, sólo unos pocos sabían que era una mujer, el temple no podía permitir que se conociera mi sexo porque eso sentaría antecedentes para otras mujeres y por otro lado, el código de los templarios no permite mujeres dentro de la orden. Somos la tentación —se burló—. Así que podría ir para enterarme de unas cuantas cosas…

—Agradezco tu interés por ayudarnos, pero me sigue pareciendo innecesario —le interrumpió—. Maria, escucha… ¡mujer vuélvete a sentar! Entiendo que tengas ganas de ayudarnos, te lo agradezco —lo dijo de corazón, en Chipre ella había dejado en claro que no quería volver a relacionarse con los templarios, pero eso en ningún momento significaba que les daría su ayuda incondicional a los asesinos. Quizás los conocimientos que ella tenía sobre los templarios pudieran ser bastos, pero no sería él quien se los sonsacara, aquello no era nada honorable—. Si te dejo ir a Acre… no estoy diciendo que necesites mi permiso, es sólo una forma de hablar, no me hagas esa cara. Si vas a Acre sólo te pondrás en peligro, tú los conoces también como yo, incluso mejor, saben que no llegaran a ti aquí en Masyaf, así que deben estar esperando a que salgas. Eres buena con la espada, pero no podrías hacerles frente si te tienden una emboscada.

—No conoces a Gilbert —replicó Maria—, no es de los que se amedrentan por todo un castillo lleno de asesinos.

—Ningún Maestro del Temple se ha acobardado por ello, de ser así ya habríamos ganado esta guerra —terció Altaïr.

—Lo que quiero decir es que intentará llegar a mí por todos los medios y a ti, Altaïr.

—Lo mismo que los otros, excepto porque ellos no tenían interés en matarte.

—¡Escúchame! —el golpe que dio sobre el escritorio retumbó en la habitación—. Cierra la boca por unos instantes y deja de tratarme como si estuviera loca. Conozco a Gilbert mucho mejor que tú y déjame decirte algo, él no es Robert, no esperará a que le des ocho cuerpos para unir fuerzas con Saladin, nunca quiso una alianza con Al Mualim y todo el Temple ha de haber aprendido la lección de no confiar en ningún asesino. No habrá tratos con nadie, no buscará la paz, buscará eliminar obstáculos para su meta a cualquier costo. La muerte de un hombre es preferible a la de miles, incluso si ese hombre es un campesino ignorante. Es un caballero, Altaïr, y uno que se aferra a los viejos votos. Protegen al inocente, las mujeres y los niños, sí, pero también sirven con rectitud y justicia. Gilbert está viendo en esto un acto de justicia, tú cabeza y mi cabeza a cambio de la muerte de Robert. Deshonré al Temple, rompí mis votos, me uní al enemigo. Tus crímenes a sus ojos son aún más deplorables.

«Él sabe que no puede entrar a Masyaf por la fuerza, pero encontrará la forma, no con el filo de una espada, sino por otros medios. Usará a los más débiles… una madre enferma que necesita mejores cuidados, una deuda muy grande que podría ser saldada, una hermana secuestrada.

—Eso es deshonroso.

—Es un medio para llegar a su objetivo. Si una madre está enferma, no es su culpa, Gilbert propone una solución, si alguien tiene una deuda, tampoco es asunto de Gilbert, él tiene una solución y si secuestran a alguien, esa persona no será lastimada físicamente, pero su retención en el Temple asegurará que a quien le importa haga su trabajo. Además, lo están haciendo para proteger a la población del peligro que representamos. En realidad, más que resguardar Masyaf yo en tu lugar protegería las casas de asesinos en las ciudades, él va a atacarlas para encontrar la manera de llegar a ti.

—Si las encuentra —añadió Altaïr.

—_Si_… así que, ¿tomaras el riesgo?

—No. Sin embargo, lo veo de esta forma, él quiere hacerte salir a toda costa —La mujer abrió la boca, pero el asesino se lo impidió—, sabe que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados si te atrapan Maria. —Ella se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

—Él sabía a quiénes tenía que enviar, esos niños. —La inglesa cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza a la izquierda—. Apenas si iban a ser nombrados escuderos ¿sabías? Cuando mataste a _Majd Addin, uno de ellos acababa de recibir sus espuelas ¿Cómo pudieron creer que ya eran caballeros templarios?_

_—El poder envilece a muchos hombres o niños —le contestó Altaïr._

_—Tengo… tenemos que encontrar la forma de detenerlo, no podemos dejar que llegue tan lejos, si él…_

_—Me pregunto ¿En qué he estado trabajando todo este tiempo?—dijo sarcásticamente el hombre. Maria bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros apenada, él sabía el mensaje que le quería hacer llegar, pero tenía que hacerle ver, de alguna manera, que la paciencia era necesaria—. ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Maria?_

_La aludida se retorció las manos, se levantó de la silla con calma._

_—Estaba pensando —dijo mientras merodeaba por los estantes, tocando con la punta de sus dedos el lomo de libros que se encontraban acomodados—. Yo…_

_La puerta se abrió abruptamente, dos hombres discutían acaloradamente._

_—Conrado ha atacado uno de nuestros barcos mercantes, se ha quedado con las mercancías y ha asesinado a todos los hombres —dijo Malik extendiéndole una pequeña nota. Altaïr la tomó entre sus manos, leyó los últimos garabatos del capitán de __Fátima__. Hombres que portaban la bandera blanca con una franja roja en la parte superior, habían abordado el barco súbitamente, el blasón los identificaba indudablemente como los hombres de Conrado._

_—¡Necesitamos hacer algo! —exclamó Sinan con ímpetu—. ¿O quieres esperar a ver qué más sucede? —acusó el erudito a Malik._

_—No podemos permitirle creer que puede salir indemne de esto —añadió Faysal._

_—Altaïr. —La mayoría clavó su mirada en el Maestro de la Orden, empero, A-Syaf a quien miraba era a la mujer que permanecía en silencio dándoles la espalda a los Dais._

_—¿Qué opinas? —dijo el hombre detrás del escritorio. _

_Los hombres se giraron hacia la mano derecha del líder, esperando su respuesta, sin embargo, al ver que este permanecía en silencio, se percataron de que la pregunta no había sido para él. Sinan le prestó atención a lo que Malik observaba, una mueca de desagrado se presentó en su rostro. Los demás compartieron su incomodidad._

Maria acomodó el libro en el estante, pasó su vista vagamente por entre los que allí se congregaban antes de caminar hacia su interlocutor.

—La única cosa que Conrado quería en esta vida, era la corona —dijo lentamente—. Estaba tan obsesionado por obtenerla que no le importaba todo lo demás. Nueve cuerpos en sus propias fortalezas es algo que no se puede menospreciar. ¿Qué le puedes ofrecer al hombre que ya tiene lo que quiere? Lo único que él podría obtener de Gilbert sería más poder, ¿se lo darían? Desde luego que no. Un hombre de tal ambición no se va a detener al reconquistar el reino de Jerusalén, querrá más y más.

—Empero, Gilbert es un hombre de muchos trucos —terció Altaïr.

—En este caso tendría que ser un santo para realizar un milagro —puntualizó la mujer—. Conrado no podría olvidar que los templarios apoyaron al inútil de Guy de Lusignan como sucesor de Sibila. Es un hombre de un orgullo tal, que le negó asilo a la Reina de Jerusalén ¿por qué habría de perdonar al Temple?

—El hombre tiene una corona, pero un reino pequeño y fragmentado —comentó el Maestro.

—Las arcas de los templarios son bastas —dijo Malik—, ¿acaso no es suficientemente _santo_?

—¿Vale más el oro que tu orgullo? —preguntó Maria. La respuesta que recibió del hombre fue un silencio absoluto—. No, Conrado no está al tanto de esto. La _Haute Cour _por otro lado…

—¡Nos han atacado, debe recibir nuestra respuesta de inmediato! —instó Sinan—. Dejemos los chismeríos de los francos para las mujeres.

—Los hombres de Conrado han atacado su barco, pero no Conrado —insistió la inglesa—. El hombre me provoca la misma simpatía que a ustedes, no obstante, antes de matarlo yo me preguntaría ¿a quién beneficiaría su muerte realmente?

Altaïr entrecerró los ojos.

—Siempre me pregunté, por qué habían elegido apoyar a Guy de Lusignan —dijo Faysal— torpe militarmente, corto de luces para gobernar, demasiado bruto para la corte. Un pésimo rey desde donde sea que se le mirase. Robert de Sable encontró un títere fácil de complacer, además de estar sediento de nuestra sangre. —Maria asintió con la cabeza, ella encontraba al antiguo Rey de Jerusalén el hombre más desagradable de Tierra Santa, sin embargo, como se lo dijo Robert, él era de la nobleza—. Conrado no será alguien a quien se pueda engañar con tanta facilidad, además siente aversión por el Temple, quitarlo de en medio sería lo mejor, pero, Gilbert no se puede arriesgar a hacerlo de frente, eso sería sedición; incluso si los templarios no están bajo el comando de un Rey, no pueden oponerse a uno de manera tan abierta.

—Si nos hacen atacarlo, estaríamos eliminando un obstáculo para ellos —concluyó Malik—. ¿Estás segura de que no hay manera de que se reconcilien esos dos?

Maria se encogió de hombros.

—Conrado no necesita del Temple, sí necesita dinero, pero él es primo de Philippe y en el Sacro Imperio Romano lo aprecian, el dinero tardaría en llegar, sin embargo, no creo que él esté ansioso por tener dinero. También podría hacer un llamado al pueblo cristiano para que donara a la causa de reconstruir el Reino de Jerusalén, el Papa haría el resto. Tampoco habría que olvidar que es el heredero del Monferrato, entablar acuerdos con Génova, Saboya y Milán no sería difícil.

—¿Y bajo qué pruebas vamos a aceptar esta versión? —objetó Sinan—. ¿Las palabras de una mujer?

La inglesa puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero es verdad que Conrado ha despreciado a todos los que apoyaron a Guy de Lusignan —intervinó Faysal—, y ya Malik había hecho notar que el Rey de Jerusalén no había tenido interés en saber de nosotros. Quizás deberíamos investigar más a fondo, no podemos actuar de manera tan fortuita.

—¿Y dejar esto sin más? Los dos reinos se han enterado de semejante ofensa, no podemos permitir que crean que somos vulnerables —remarcó el encargado de la biblioteca.

—Maten a los hombres que estuvieron involucrados en el ataque, así muestran lo que le sucede a aquellos que se meten con los asesinos y averiguan quién fue el que dirigió el ataque —propuso Maria. De inmediato deseó haberse mordido la lengua, era un buen plan, pero a los hombres no les gusta ser comandados por una mujer, sobre todo cuando es extranjera y cambiacapas. Debió guardarse su opinión para expresársela a Altaïr tiempo después.

—Si Conrado está en ello, se pondrá en guardia y será demasiado difícil alcanzarlo en Acre cuando sea coronado, ahora que está en Tiro y no sospecha nada, será más fácil agarrarlo desprevenido —dijo Sinan.

Desde el punto de vista de la inglesa, era una pésima idea asesinar a un Rey legítimo. Eso podría darles problemas a los asesinos. Guy de Lusignan había perdido el apoyo de la gente al ser derrotado en la batalla de los cuernos de Hatti, en consecuencia no pudo defender Jerusalén y toda simpatía por él había muerto. Conrado en cambio, se había alzado como el defensor del reino al vencer a Saladin en Tiro, resguardó lo que quedaba del reino hasta la llegada de los reyes, luchó en el asedio de Acre, se ganó la simpatía de los barones de la _Haute Cour_, inclusive algunos decían que Isabella parecía bastante conforme con su nuevo marido, Conrado, quien tenía 25 años más que ella, pese a que había amado profundamente a su primer marido, Humphrey de Toron. Eso hablaba de que este Rey tenía más amigos que enemigos y a ellos no les gustaría que unos _infieles_ lo asesinaran.

Pero los hombres de la habitación ya debatían la muerte de Conrado. Maria suspiró, suponía que asesinarían al Rey de Jerusalén y luego harían las preguntas. ¿Por qué Gilbert quería deshacerse de Conrado? Sin duda, sería un Rey difícil de manipular, sin embargo, le daría al reino paz durante un largo período, no favorecería a los Templarios de la misma manera que Guy, pero tampoco exigiría de ellos mayor servicio que el escoltar a los peregrinos a Tierra Santa; la razón de su existencia. ¿Cuál sería el fin de Gilbert al intentar hacerles creer que el reino podría estar en contra de los asesinos? ¿Minar la confianza de la gente en ellos, de esa manera no les ayudarían? No lo sabía y desearía poder saberlo o al menos tener una idea de quién era el aliado de Gilbert entre las filas de Conrado. Había demasiadas interrogantes en aquella situación.

•

•

•

**(1)Línea: **en la antigüedad es una medida que se tomaba con el espesor del trazo de tinta del cálamo, alrededor de 2 milímetros.

Uhm y volvemos a la discusión sobre el reino… me gustan mucho los capítulos así, pero supongo a algunos se les harán pesados, no se apuren, los siguientes poco tienen que ver con esos asuntos, serán más ligeros, empero, en algunos tendré que volver sobre esta línea para saber qué sucede "en el reino". Aunque hay cosas con las que fantaseo, la mayor parte sucedió en realidad o son teorías que dicen los historiadores.

No sé qué tan rápido pueda actualizar, pero ahora puedo decirles que casi cada día subiré relatos cortos de AC en mi livejournal, algunos pueden estar relacionados a La manzana masculinizada, otros no. Son relatos, a veces instantes que se me ocurre contar y que suceden en diferentes épocas de los personajes. Si les interesa, pueden leerlos, la dirección de mi livejournal está en mi profile. No los subo en ff . net, porque son relatos diversos, como pueden ser de Maria como pueden ser de la mendiga o de Ezio.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, agradezco sus cometarios. Recuerde que me gusta leer lo que me ponen, así que no sea tímidos y escriban lo que se les ocurra.


	8. Del sentido del sinsentido

**Título:** Del sentido del sinsentido

**Prompt|Tabla:** Het|Anillo

Del sentido del sinsentido

Apagó la vela dejando que el sitio fuera iluminado sólo por la fantasmal luz de la luna. Con cierta reticencia se alejó del estante, todavía rondaban por su cabeza varias preguntas sobre los devas, incluso creía que podía soslayarlas si se quedaba hasta el amanecer, pero por muy interesado que estuviera en ello, su propia divinidad le asaltaba de tanto en tanto y sus pensamientos se fugaban.

Observó su estudio dejando a las dudas permear su tranquilidad, ¿debería esperar una noche más? ¿Debería dejar el momento pasar? ¿Debería hablar con Malik al respecto? Él siempre había sido más sensible para las cuestiones de las mujeres, pese a que Maria no se apegaba a las convenciones del género femenino, Malik siempre podría darle una segunda opinión por lo menos.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de cerrar la puerta del estudio ¿Cómo podía entender los postulados de Heráclito, Empédocles o Aristóteles pero no tener idea de cómo se las arreglaba para enfadar a Maria? Caminó con lentitud por el pasillo, los eruditos le hicieron una reverencia, algunos de ellos se miraron entre sí, normalmente el Maestro subía a sus aposentos mucho más tarde. Debieron notar la incomodidad que le hacían sentir al asesino pues se apresuraron a continuar su paso aunque arrastraban los pies del cansancio. Altaïr esperó a que los tres eruditos salieran para continuar su andar.

Afuera, las antorchas iluminaban algunas partes del interior de la fortaleza, más allá del castillo de los asesinos sólo la luna acompañaba a los habitantes. Los guardias del parapeto sur comenzaban a hacer el cambio, creía recordar que dos novatos estarían de guardia esa noche. Acostumbrar al cuerpo a funcionar de noche, era algo que costaba un poco en las primeras semanas. A él nunca le gustó hacer guardia, sentía que desperdiciaba tiempo valioso en estar observando el horizonte, Malik exasperado siempre le decía que era la mejor oportunidad para conocer los puntos débiles de una ciudad, pero en esos momentos lo único que Altaïr veía era como el viento ondeaba las banderas de Masyaf y no era tan emocionante como las batallas.

Estaba tan ciego.

Observó el tramo que le quedaba hasta sus aposentos, pareciera que años después seguía tan ciego como en aquel entonces, pero ahora evitaba algunas confrontaciones. Respiró profundamente y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, no quería pasar otra noche sintiéndose non grato en su propia habitación ni deseaba otro despertar lleno de tensión y no era que Maria hiciera cosas desagradables, de hecho no hacía nada, se limitaba a hacerse la dormida cuando él llegaba y hacerse la dormida hasta que él se fuera.

Aquello le ponía los pelos de punta, Maria era de las mujeres que decían directamente las cosas no se andaba con sutilezas, hablaba con crudeza y hasta con majaderías. El que ahora prefiriera el frío silencio a sus acostumbradas explosiones verbales, le preocupaba. Abrió la puerta.

Cuando la luna tocaba su piel, a veces parecía que se volvía igual de nívea dándole una apariencia de ultratumba. Nunca se lo había expresado, primero porque no era el tipo de persona que suele hacer ese tipo de observaciones, segunda porque creía que decirle a la inglesa que parecía un fantasma no iba a ser algo halagüeño. Algunas veces, Maria tarareaba canciones que él nunca había escuchado cuando creía que nadie la escuchaba, llenando el lugar de _uhm, uhm, uhms _rítmicos. Era agradable escuchar sus melodías, aunque a ella le disgustaba descubrirlo espiando, pero es que, en una ocasión se le ocurrió pedirle que cantara esa melodía que sonaba algo como _eeehm, uh, uhmmm, uhm, uhmm, uhm, uhmm, _pero lo único que consiguió fue una respuesta árida por parte de ella algo así como: si quieres escuchar canciones, búscate un bardo. Desde entonces se conformaba con escucharla cuando se la encontraba tarareando.

Maria se sacó el cabello que se le había quedado en el camisón para dormir, a veces rumeaba sobre cortárselo pero inexplicablemente lo dejaba crecer; Altaïr se limitaba a encogerse de hombros, no creía que su opinión fuera tomada en cuenta, si ella deseaba cortárselo a rape, a él seguro no le pediría permiso, también era porque a él le gustaba el largo de su cabello y no quería ser el causante de que decidiera por fin a tomar la navaja. Pasándose el peine distraídamente, ella comenzó a trenzarse el pelo. La luz de la luna llena le permitía a Altaïr observar su figura a través de la ropa. La mujer se sentó en la cama antes de amarrarse un lazo al final del cabello, al terminar estiró los dedos de la mano derecha y se quedó observándolos, no había nada en ellos, pero Altaïr sabía en lo que ella estaba pensando.

—Maria. —Ella escondió la mano como si hubiera hecho algo malo y dejó de tararear. Altaïr se sentó a su lado, aventurándose un poco colocó su mano en la rodilla de la mujer. La sintió tensar los muslos e incluso un poco el cuello, la había tomado completamente desprevenida.

—Es temprano —murmuró sin observarle a los ojos ¿A dónde observaba? ¿Qué recuerdos la distanciaban de él? Quería saber a dónde se había ido los últimos días.

—Maria —insistió el hombre—, lo siento —dijo con sinceridad, suponía que era mejor línea que decirle: deja de huir de mí o no seas terca, mujer. Eso último sólo podría provocar que se enfadara aún más, si se encontrara en otra situación no le importaría hacer estallar su ira, había aprendido a manejarla en los meses en que habían viajado a Chipre o a no salir tan mal parado de la situación por lo menos, pero su postura taciturna no sabía qué significaba.

Ella bufó alejándose de su tacto e incluso deambuló por el lugar moviendo las manos, cuando se detuvo, sus brazos pegados a sus costados estaban rígidos. Se volvió a sentar dándole la espalda.

—Nunca fue sencillo —por fin habló, no parecía estar molesta, simplemente cansada.

Altaïr parpadeó.

—Lo sé.

—¡No! —gruñó, golpeando la cama con la mano. Se volteó para verle de frente—. La vida como asesino no ha de ser fácil, estoy de acuerdo, pero… está bien, porque eres hombre y se espera de ti, porque al ser hombre, está bien. Creciste para ser un asesino bajo sus preceptos, quizás afuera no gustaban de ti, pero tenías algún lugar que te aceptaba, tenías alguien que te aceptaba. Yo no tuve nada de eso.

—A muchos no les agradaba, Maria —terció Altaïr.

—A mí no me aceptaban —replicó—, podía ser la segunda al mando, podía ser quien estaba más cerca del Gran Maestre, pero nunca me aceptaron —declaró con amargura—. Siempre me miraban con menosprecio, ¿una mujer arriba de un hombre? ¿Qué no había hecho para lograrlo? Yo no era inteligente, los sarracenos resultaban ser demasiado estúpidos, yo no era fuerte, los soldados eran demasiado débiles, yo no era buena al mando, los demás eran demasiado tontos, me soportaban por Robert… —Maria guardó silencio. El asesino nunca le había prohibido hablar de algo, tampoco la había cuestionado sobre sus días como templaria, no hablaban del pasado y ella estaba agradecida, no sabría cómo reaccionar ante algunas cuestiones. Robert de Sablé era una de ellas—. No eras agradable para algunas personas, pero seguías siendo valorado por tu habilidad. ¿Cuántos padres crees que se sienten orgullosos de que sus hijas tienen mayor habilidad con la espada que los niños del pueblo?

—La vida no es fácil para nadie.

Maria dejó caer sus hombros ¿Cómo explicarle? ¿Cómo hacerle ver? La vida no era fácil, lo sabía, lo había visto en Escocia en donde la gente se levantaba una y otra vez de las guerras, lo había visto en Inglaterra en dónde morían de hambre pero apoyaban a su Rey ausente, lo había visto en Tierra Santa en dónde enterraban a los muertos y continuaban sobre la sangre. Pero no era igual, no era ni remotamente similar la manera en la que los hombres y las mujeres sobrevivían. ¡Ellos tenía libertad! Podían ser guerreros, podían ser artesanos, podían ser sacerdotes, podían elegir su camino, las mujeres por el contrario estaba sujetas a la voluntad de sus padres, luego a la de sus maridos. El único papel que tenían era el de tener hijos varones o vendrían las golpizas. Si se salían de la norma la muerte, la tortura o en el mejor de los casos la marginación era lo que les esperaba.

—Cuando murió Robert todo por lo que había luchado se desvaneció —dijo secamente. El asesino agradeció su gentileza, había hablado de la muerte de Robert de Sablé como algo inherente a Altaïr—, ser caballero templario —murmuró alzando la vista al cielo—, iba a ser comendador territorial y quizás algún día Mariscal o Senescal ¿sabes lo que eso significaba?

—Que matarías gente inocente por la ambición de un hombre.

Maria suspiró.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero entonces no lo sabía, hasta entonces ser nombrada caballero… una mujer, está prohibida la entrada de las mujeres en el Temple, Altaïr ¿crees que mi familia quería que me convirtiera en guerrera? —La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, no había conocido a una mujer que deseara ser guerrera, sabía de mujeres que habían sido soberanas, algunas de ellas habían tenido que batallar pero eso había sido por las circunstancias más que su un deseo propio. Sabía que había mujeres dentro de la orden de los asesinos, empero eran entrenadas en otro tipo de estrategias y a él no le había tocado ver a una, así que no, no imaginaba a un padre animando a su hija a tomar la espada—. Todo por lo que se habían burlado, todo lo que me habían dicho que era imposible, iba a demostrarles que yo lo había logrado… ahora, si me vieran uhm, no quiero ni pensarlo.

—¿Preferirías seguir siendo templaria?

La inglesa frunció el ceño y luego sonrió.

—Desde luego que no —afirmó ligeramente ofendida—, es solo que… bah, no lo entenderías.

—Inténtalo.

La mujer le miró de reojo.

—Bueno es sólo que tras todo lo que he recorrido —dijo estirando la mano— al final estoy aquí con un hombre —exclamó como si fuera la peor desgracia del mundo.

—¿Eso es tan malo? —preguntó Altaïr desconcertado y ligeramente dolido.

Ella volvió a reír.

—Altaïr, escapé de casa huyendo de un matrimonio atroz, volver a vivir con alguien era lo último que deseaba. Había soñado con venir a triunfar en la guerra, pero la guerra santa no tenía nada de santa, no había honor o gloria en asesinar inocentes, las batallas eran comandadas por imbéciles, los grandes templarios resultaron ser los peores y lo único que no quería en esta vida es lo que tengo ahora. No hagas esa cara, no me estoy arrepintiendo de nada, sólo me parece irónico—. A él le parecía un triste lamento, ¿tanto anhelaba esa otra vida? Esa en donde el mundo la admiraba por su habilidad con la espada, por su fuerza, por su escudo y armadura. Él conocía esa vida, sí, se sentía bien, el latido del corazón rezumbaba en los oídos cuando uno se alzaba por encima de los demás en la batalla, pero las manos también se preguntaban porqué por más que se lavaban la sangre no dejaba de correr, mientras que los ojos a veces no veían otra cosa que cadáveres—. ¡Ja! Incluso estoy con un infiel, mi madre se convulsionaría si lo supiera y a mi padre le daría un ataque. Uhm, quizás eso sí me gustaría decírselos…

—Es cruel.

La burbuja de felicidad de Maria se rompió.

—¿Acaso no fue cruel casarme contra mi voluntad? —replicó áridamente azotando sus manos sobre el colchón—. ¿Sabes por qué lo hicieron? ¡No sabes nada de ellos! —Aún así, eso no le daba derecho a hacerles daño. Ella se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el lado contrario de él, podía sentir la ira ascender por su cuerpo.

—_Si castigas con el mal, el mal que te he hecho, dime ¿cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo?_ —recitó con lentitud el asesino.

—¡Arg! Odio cuando te pones así —se quejó la mujer acostándose en la cama de espaldas a él—. Omar Jayyam por lo menos sabía disfrutar de las mujeres y el vino.

Altaïr sonrió, la expresión enfurruñada de la inglesa se había desvanecido, sólo quedaba la impresión de un berriche pasajero.

—Sé como pasar momentos agradables con las mujeres, Maria, no he escuchado queja. —Le acarició el brazo con sus dedos, provocándole escalofríos.

—Porque estás demasiado ocupado escuchando el sonido de tu propia voz —rumeó deteniendo con su mano los dedos del asesino—, pero eres un muermo con el vino.

Era ella la que tenía un problema con el vino, una vez que lo probaba parecía no conocer el fondo de la botella.

—Entorpece a los hombres, nubla su visión y su juicio.

—¡Tan típico de los sarracenos decir eso! —exclamó girando sobre la cama para quedar de frente—. Si les pusieran a los hombres una mujer desnuda, tendría el mismo efecto. —El asesino rió ante la idea—, _¡oh clérigo! somos más activos que tú, incluso tan borrachos, somos más atentos que tú_. No sabes nada de Omar Jayyam, Altaïr, incluso aunque sean de la misma tierra, no entiendes de lo que él habla, pues no conoces el desenfreno o vivir de, para y por el placer.

—¿Y tú sí?

Maria le regaló una sonrisa enigmática.

—_La amapola marchita no vuelve a florecer —_respondió con suavidad antes de volver a darle la espalda y arrebujarse en las mantas de la cama.

El hombre parpadeó sin saber qué pensar acerca de semejante respuesta, era algo bastante criptico. La curiosidad le invadió por completo ¿qué tipo de vida había llevado Maria? Sabía que una no muy agradable porque las personas no entendían su pasión por la espada y lo relacionado a la caballería, además había vivido una tortura llamada matrimonio, una madre que era una fanática religiosa, un padre que inexplicablemente viajaba demasiado, fuera de eso, no conocía nada más, si es que se podía decir que conocía algo. Que curioso era darse cuenta que a veces quien duerme a tu lado pareciera ser un completo desconocido.

Lo único que se le ocurrió responder fue:

—¿Acaso tu profeta no dijo que los excesos son malos?

La mujer rió con fuerza, se dio la vuelta para verle, enredándose aún más en las mantas.

—_Si los amantes del vino y del amor van al infierno..., vacío debe estar el paraíso. —_Altaïr negó con la cabeza mientras Maria trataba de sacar sus manos de las cobijas—. Los excesos sí fueron condenados, pero también perdonados ¡Lee la biblia, Altaïr! Jesus transformó el agua en vino cuando este ya se había acabado en una boda, inclusive el mayordomo explica que en las bodas es común dar el buen vino al inicio y cuando ya están bebidos los invitados, se sirve el peor, pero en esta ocasión el novio lo había hecho al revez. No hay que olvidar que él consagró el vino como su sangre, el vino, no agua. Además, él comía con publicanos y pecadores, incluso dijo: "De cierto os digo que los publicanos y las rameras van delante de vosotros al reino de Dios," porque ellos creyeron y se convirtieron. Incluso perdonó e hizo de María Magdalena, una prostituta, una más de sus apóstoles.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido. No se puede cometer una infracción y luego esperar una simple palmadita en la cabeza a manera de redención.

—¿Cuántos cristianos conoces? —preguntó Maria—. Olvídalo, no tiene sentido hablar de ello —una vez más le dio la espalda—. Altaïr… vemos las cosas de manera diferente, en algunas ocasiones demasiado diferente, no…, no dejes que eso nos distancie. —El asesino sonrió, le estaba poniendo fin a ese extraño ambiente entre ambos—. A veces me enojo hasta conmigo misma, no le des tanta importancia a ello.

Altaïr suspiró, Maria se transformaba en una bestia cuando alguien no la tomaba enserio o no le prestaba la atención suficiente y ahora le estaba diciendo que no le diera tanta importancia a su mal humor. ¡Por todos los asesinos del mundo! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan contradictoria? Se recostó sobre la cama sintiendo que viviría eternamente con la incertidumbre de saber si estaba haciendo las cosas bien o mal con ella. Lo cual, no sería tan nefasto si tuviera la certeza de que pese a sus arrebatos pasionales no tomaría sus cosas para salir de Masyaf y no volver, pero, ese era un fantasma que le rondaba la cabeza todos los días. Ella esta ahí y parecía que quería seguir estando con él por el momento, sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría en un par de meses más, en un año o en los años venideros? ¿Lo dejaría? Por mucho que ella tuviera sentimientos por él, era una mujer con un orgullo tan grande que era capaz de comerse su corazón con tal de no demostrar debilidad. Por eso temía, temía meter la pata hasta el fondo sin querer y que Maria no le diera tiempo de rectificar.

A veces se preguntaba ¿por qué seguía con ella si le causaba tanta displacencia? Pero de nuevo, pensarla lejos de él le parecía más doloroso. Estaba seguro que terminaría por volverlo loco. La jaló con todo y cobijas hacia él, atrapándola entre sus brazos.

—Altaïr —se quejó—, ¡no vas a dormir con botas! —declaró enfurruñada—, ¡cielo santo!, no esperas ser atacado mientras duermes en tu propia fortaleza ¿verdad? —Podría replicar que muchos de sus objetivos murieron dentro de sus propias fortalezas, pero no venía al caso—. Será mejor que te pongas algo apropiado para dormir.

Era gracioso que ella hablara sobre usar ropas apropiadas para algo, suponía que era parte de su naturaleza endemoniadamente complicada y contradictoria.

—¡Ahora! —ordenó la mujer.

Maria adoraba dar órdenes, sobre todo si estas lo involucraban a él.

—No estoy para complacerte —contestó.

¿Qué había dicho sobre no hacerla enojar? Bueno, suponía que algo andaba mal con él también.

•

•

•

¡Oh! Ya sé que este capítulo quizás no encaja demasiado con la línea que venía manejando, pero ¡ja! Es gracioso y no quería enviarlo al baúl de los recuerdos, solo porque lo había descartado para ser el capítulo 5. Con anterioridad este capítulo vendría a ser el que explicaba con mayor detalle porqué estaban peleando Maria y Altaïr, pero por en medio de capítulo me quedé sin inspiración, así que inicié otro. Hasta que volví a revisar mis archivos lo encontré, creí que merecía la pena terminarlo.

Varias de las líneas que dicen Maria y Altaïr, pertenecen a Omar Jayaam, uno de los astrónomos más famosos del Medio Oriente, aunque también se dedicaba a otras cosas, la poesía era una de ellas, y su filosofía era muy particular, tal es el caso que Oscar Wilde lo concibe como "el rey del hedonismo" en su novela _"El retrato de Dorian Gray"_. Huelga decir que algunos creen que Omar Jayaam fue por un tiempo amigo de Hassan ibn Sabbath, quien es el creador de la Secta de los Asesinos (allá en Alamut). En realidad hay una especie de leyenda sobre esto, que se popularizó por la novela de Amin Maalouf, _"Samarcanda"_ Lectura recomendada si les interesa saber más sobre la historia de la Secta de los Asesinos.

Otro punto importante, el punto de vista de Maria sobre la religión, es simplemente el punto de vista que creo ella puede tener. Recordemos que en la Edad Media la iglesia jugaba un papel importante en la crianza, empero, Maria no se apega a estos lineamientos. También hablo sobre los musulmanes o el Corán y no lo hago con la intención de ofender. Recuerden, es solo ficción.

Gracias por todos sus reviews, espero ya les hayan llegado sus contestaciones.

Recuerden, cualquier comentario que me quieran hacer, soy toda ojos (Já!).


	9. El YO timado

**Título:** El yo timado.

**Prompt|Tabla:**

El yo timado

Se sentó dejando su espada recargada en la banca, el entrenamiento había sido muy duro ese día. Había pasado varias horas con los novatos a caballo mientras ellos formaban grupos y pretendían simular un ataque, luego habían planeado emboscadas a caballo o en tierra. Subir a pie la montaña para entrenar en el círculo era algo que había sacado muchos quejidos de parte de los jóvenes, pero Rauf, les hizo callar de inmediato. Al Maestro se le había ocurrido entrenarlos personalmente y desde luego, la única que podía _imitar_ los movimientos de los templarios era ella. Los retos entre los asesinos a modo de entrenamiento no se hicieron esperar conforme avanzaba la tarde, parecía que se estaban acostumbrando a ella pues esta vez le tocó participar en varias ocasiones. Aunque el día le había parecido provechoso, ansiaba con ganas un baño caliente para sus músculos adoloridos y tirarse en la cama para no abrir los ojos hasta el día siguiente. Esa idea era excelente, pero sus piernas se negaban a moverse, así que por el momento se encontraba sentada contemplando a los asesinos mayores reunirse en grupos para platicar… en realidad, Maria pensaba que se juntaban para cotillear como adolescentes. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Conocía el tema de sus conversaciones, no es que le diera por husmear, pero a veces hablaban lo suficientemente fuerte para que, gente ajena a la conversación, se enterara. Siempre versaban sobre si alguien había hecho un mal movimiento, que si un hermano había perdido el sash, que si alguien derramó shai ma'nana, nimiedades del día a día.

Le agradaba ese ambiente, hablaba de una franca camaradería, muy diferente a los templarios quienes conversaban muy poco y mucho menos se reunían en grandes grupos, salvo para rezar. Aún recordaba las reglas: _Manduca panem tuum cum silentio. Posui ori meo custodiam. __In multiloquio non effugies peccatum. Mors et vita in manibus lingue._ Come tu pan en silencio. Yo reprimí mi lengua. Hablar en demasía no está libre de pecado. La vida y la muerte están bajo el poder de la lengua. Los templarios, pese a portar espadas, eran hombre entregados a la vida religiosa y ahí no había cabida para los placeres. Las murmuraciones aunque también prohibidas, era lo más común, pero uno tendría que acercarse lo suficiente para escucharlas.

—La paz sea contigo, Maria—Abu Ali se sentó cerca de ella. Ese hombre, aunque de mala gana, se había acostumbrado a ella… o quizás ella a él. El caso era que ambos se encargaban del entrenamiento de los novatos y aunque él ya se había recuperado de su pierna rota, no daba señales de querer dar clases solo.

—Y contigo, Abu Ali —respondió, el saludo aún le parecía extraño, a veces sentía que una persona diferente a ella fuera quien lo dijera.

—Creo que debemos dejar de practicar con la espada —comentó, no era una afirmación, sino una idea que se podía discutir—, el intento de emboscadas el día de hoy ha demostrado que les hace falta…

—Cabeza —completó Maria a lo que el hombre asintió con una media sonrisa—. Podríamos llevarlos a lugares que sean propicios para una emboscada y luego a campo abierto. Cada uno dirigirá un equipo, podríamos preguntarles cómo planean atacar al otro equipo e irles señalando los posibles fallos o variantes de un ataque y qué ellos piensen en posibles soluciones.

—Suena bien, que piensen antes de actuar —apuntó el hombre llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

Aquello parecía un acuerdo entre ambos. El maestro de combate a caballo iba a decir algo más cuando el ruido en los hombres que rodeaban el círculo de entrenamiento llamó la atención de ambos.

—Hassan no deja de hablar de él —le susurró Abu Ali, haciendo que la inglesa volteara a verlo— y eso que hasta entonces, había sido alguien parco con las palabras.

Al volver la mirada hacia el grupo de hombres, se dio cuenta que había un nuevo integrante, uno lo suficientemente pequeño para que aún tuviera que ser llevado en brazos. El padre, debía tener apenas unos años más que Maria, lo mostraba a todos los hombres que le prestaban atención. Ella no pudo menos que compadecerse del pobre bebé, quien era cargado como si fuese un pesado jarrón de agua, y el muy desconsiderado, en su emoción parecía no darse cuenta de la irritación del niño que movía sus piernas y brazos pidiendo estar en una posición más cómoda.

Aún así la reacción de los asesinos le divirtió, todos esos grandes, ariscos, peludos, rudos y temibles hombres rehuían del bebé como si fuese un arma mortal.

El hombre a su lado se levantó de la banca antes de decir con respeto:

—Ma'a salama.

—Que pases buenas noches —respondió la mujer. Ninguno de los dos se había acostumbrado a la despedida, quizás nunca lo harían, pero Maria no pensaba decir _Allah ysalmak_, estaba con los asesinos, sí, pero aún era cristiana, pronunciar el nombre de Allah en ese sentido sería una aberración.

Abu Alí se alejó con pasos cortos y silenciosos. Maria en cambio se giró para seguir disfrutando del espectáculo que ofrecían los asesinos. Malik observaba al bulto rosado con cierta aprensión, él sabía que de seguir así el niño pondría sus pulmones a prueba y eso iba a repercutir en los oídos de todos, pero, no se atrevía a intervenir. ¿Quién lo haría? Encargarse de los niños era cosa de mujeres, no de asesinos entrenados en el arte de matar. Algo llamado hombría les estorbaba.

Altaïr en cambio, observaba al pequeño miembro de la hermandad con agrado, ella sabía que él había introducido los cambios necesarios para que los padres pudieran expresarles todo su cariño a sus hijos. Además de permitir que los hombres que así lo desearan con un rango alto o no dentro de la hermandad, tomaran esposas. Aunque aprobaba los cambios hechos, era evidente que el hombre no tenía ni idea de lo encrespado que estaba el niño con tanto hombre hosco, sudoroso y que lo traía de un lado para otro con tan poca sutileza.

Cuando el hombre acercó el bebé al Maestro, éste no hizo otra cosa más que parpadear como si le estuvieran presentando un ser de otro mundo. Palmeó la cabeza del niño, si bien delicadeza no era algo que le caracterizara, Maria esperaba que no lo hubiera hecho con tanta dureza. El niño hizo un ruido de desaprobación con la boca, quejándose una vez más, pero para los hombres parecía más importante el hecho de que el Líder le prestara atención a un bebé. Tanto así que se replegaron a su alrededor.

Y sucedió lo más natural, el niño comenzó a llorar a los cuatro vientos, logrando dispersar a los hombres como si por su boca saliera fuego griego y no simples berridos. Había aguantado bastante bien el mocoso, pero tanto feo a su alrededor cercándole, seguro lo espantó demasiado. Ella rió aunque nadie pareció notarlo. El padre agitó al niño en sus brazos, Maria suponía que era su burda imitación del mecer de los brazos de una madre, porque si lo hacía adrede, alguien debía atravesarle en la garganta su propia espada.

Una suave exclamación de asombro se escuchó a su derecha. Una mujer, con el velo de casada sobre el rostro, se llevaba las manos a la boca. Maria supuso que ella era la madre del pobre pillastre que estaba retorciéndose en los brazos del muermo que se asumía como el padre. Alguien debía detener aquello. La madre se llevó las manos al pecho contemplando con horror a su pobre hijo. Maria suspiró ¿por qué no tenía el valor de plantarse en medio de los hombres y parar semejante tontería? No sería difícil, nadie sabía qué hacer o no quería hacerlo, le entregarían al mocoso de inmediato, además, no era como si la fueran a atacar. Pero no, ella seguía clavada en un lugar alejado, viendo a su hijo sufrir.

—Ssshhh —le ordenó uno de los hombres al niño con rudeza, con lo cual sólo empeoró la situación. Alrededor del niño que berreaba los asesinos comenzaban a manifestar su desagrado por el llanto. Algunos trataron de llamar su atención… haciendo ruido al chocar las dagas.

Idiotas.

Maria hizo una mueca de franco desagrado, se giró, no era problema de ella. La madre estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar junto con el niño. La inglesa puso los ojos en blanco, lo haría por el pillastre, él no tenía la culpa de que sus padres fueran unos tontos de remate.

_Valor, mujer_, se dijo, al fin y al cabo, ya estaban acostumbrados a verla hacer cosas raras. Se acomodó el mechón de cabello que se había salido de la trenza mientras peleaba con uno de los maestros asesinos. Intentó caminar con soltura, como si sólo fuera a dar un paseo entre los hombres. Podía sentir las miradas en ella al acercarse y antes de que se arrepintiera llegó hasta el niño en dos zancadas, golpeó en la cabeza al joven que pretendía llamar la atención del bebé con las dagas. Así la próxima vez no se le ocurriría semejante bobada. Y le quitó el niño al padre.

Los lagrimones que salían del rostro del niño la hicieron sentir culpable por haber tardado tanto, así que se los limpió con la manga de su camisa. No creía que fuera lo mejor, estaba llena de polvo, pero era mejor que dejarlo con las lágrimas en el rostro. Aunque no dejó de llorar sus manitas se aferraron a ella.

—Lo sé —le dijo abrazándolo—, son feos. —El niño parecía no comprender su humor pues seguía llorando. Maria lo meció con delicadeza, tratando de calmarlo al darle palmaditas suaves en su espalda. Él respondió a su gentileza pues ya no soltaba gritos desesperados, sólo un gimoteo pausado. Ella le observó la cara regordeta, con la piel un poco más clara que la de Malik pero oscura como la gente del desierto, ojos negros que hacían juego con la pelusa negra que tenía en la cabeza y que se arremolinaba cual marcas de serpiente en la arena. Oh, sí, causaba la ternura que producían la mayoría de los niños pequeños al llorar y que a ella nunca le había conmovido demasiado.

El padre se acercó a ella para ver al bebé, quien le clavó las uñas en sus brazos en un atento llamado para que no lo entregara a su torturador. El asesino se acercó un poco más a ellos con la clara intención de agarrar al niño y este volvió a chillar a todo pulmón. Maria le dirigió una mirada malhumorada al hombre, quien de inmediato retrocedió.

Ella trató de repetir el mismo trato de hace unos momentos atrás, pero esta vez no funcionó, por el contrario las lágrimas parecieron aumentar. Maldijo al padre por su torpeza al no sentir el rechazo del niño. El bebé que berreaba en sus brazos le pedía consuelo con sus manitas que la golpeaban, rogándole con sus lágrimas que le diera algo mejor. Maria se mordió el labio inferior, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo había hecho muchas veces antes, cuando sus hermanos no podían dormir, cuando necesitaban sentirse mejor, cuando papá le pedía que le recordara su amada Alba.

Suspiró profundamente intentando hacer desaparecer la incomodidad ni siquiera había abierto la boca pero ya podía sentir las miradas clavadas en ella. _Ya te miran como si tuvieras dos cabezas en lugar de una_, se consoló.

—_Théid mi dhachaidh_ —comenzó con suavidad, sintiendo las palabras atorarse en su pecho—, _hi ro dhachaidh_. —Aunque esa frase había salido con más facilidad, apenas si había sido un poco más fuerte que un susurro—. _Théid mi dhachaidh _—entonó con mayor firmeza, dejando las notas fluir. —C_hrò Chin t-Sàile —_encontró sencillo deslizarse por las palabras—. _Théid mi dhachaidh._ —Le acarició la frente ligeramente sudorosa, acomodándole el cabello, sintiendo su respiración agitada—. _Ho ro dhachaidh_ —cantó está vez dejando su voz sonar un poco más alto—. _Théid mi dhachaidh._ —Los ojos negros como el carbón le observaron a través de las lágrimas—. _Chrò Chin t-Sàile —_El lloriqueo que emitió el niño fue fuerte, y volvía a abrir su boca con intenciones de hacerse escuchar en toda la fortaleza— _Théid mi fhìn —_le cortó Maria alzando la voz sintiéndola rebotar en las paredes de piedra—,_ leam fhìn, leam fhìn ann _—continuó dejando al bebé con la boca abierta—. _Théid mi fhìn, leam fhìn a Geàrrloch. _—Sus labios se cerraron para fijar su mirada en ella como si de pronto se hubiera olvidado de lo que había estado haciendo—. _Théid mi fhìn, leam fhìn, leam fhìn ann ._—Le limpió el rostro una vez más y él frunció la nariz ligeramente, aunque no dejaba de observarla como si ella tuviera algo interesante—._ Gabhaidh mi 'n rathad mór Chinn t-Sàile. _

En ese momento sólo era ella y él. Sus ojos grandes e inocentes la miraban perplejo, asombrado por lo que estaba sucediendo. _Bi mi nochd am buaile Phearsain_. ¿Eran los sonidos ajenos a él? Maria encontraba difícil de creer que nunca en su vida el niño hubiera escuchado una canción, su madre debía cantarle todas las noches. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era eso que a él le asombraba? ¿Qué era eso que le hacía mirarla con tanta atención? _Bi mi 'n a chuid mhart am màireach_. Ella le sonrió y él le respondió con una sonrisa desdentada. Le agradaba, esa sensación que él le transmitía, esa sensación de estar haciendo algo bien aunque aparentemente fuera extraño. El bebé estiró sus brazos para tocarle el rostro, sus dedos regordetes le hicieron cosquillas en la barbilla. _Bi mi nochd am buaile Phearsain._

Agarró su mano pequeña con delicadeza y él le apretó los dedos, haciendo un ruido extraño. Las mujeres que lo cuidaban debían tener las manos de seda, ella en cambio, tenía la piel curtida por los climas extremos en los que había vivido y las duras batallas que había librado, no debía ser un tacto muy agradable. _Bi mi 'n a chuid mhart am màireach_. Sin embargo, no la soltó, sino que la agarró con más fuerza. No a todos les costaba tanto aceptarla, pese al polvo, pese a la acritud con la que pudiera vagar, pese a no usar vestidos, pese a todas las incongruencias y errores que ella pudiera tener.

_Théid mi dh'Uraigh bhuain a' mhurain._

El niño se recargó en su pecho sosteniéndola fuertemente, ella le abrazó como cuando James iba a buscar su compañía en medio de la noche pidiéndole que le contara más historias sobre los Tuatha Dé Danann o cuando el pequeño Jhon corría a ella en las noches tormentosas pidiéndole cobijo. Era fácil, era fácil abrir las sábanas de su cama para ir con ellos a un mundo en donde las reglas terrenales y divinas no se interponían en sus fantasías.

_Théid mi dh'Uraigh leat a ghràidh._

¿Puedes oler los cardos? ¿El pasto fresco de la mañana bañado en rocío? ¿Las piedras alrededor del lago impasible? ¿Puedes ver las escarpadas montañas cubiertas de nieve? ¿Las nubes arremolinándose mientras los hombres trabajan la tierra? ¿O el sol mientras las mujeres abatanan la ropa? ¿Sentir la tierra lodosa por la constante lluvia pegarse a tus pies? Esto es Alba, la tierra de donde yo vengo.

Cuando terminó la canción la madre del niño estaba a su lado. Maria le entregó al pequeño, la mujer no le dijo nada, pero en su mirada había una especie de agradecimiento. Aunque el pillastre protestó, no se quejó demasiado al sentirse en los brazos de su madre. La inglesa se quedó de pie, sintiéndose observada ¿por qué la gente era así? ¿Por qué siempre tenían que ver sus acciones como si fueran sobrenaturales? Sí, sabía usar un arma, pero también sabía canciones de cuna ¿por qué tenía que ser raro eso?

Después de unos segundos, los hombres comenzaron a dispersarse y cuchichear como de costumbre, ella en cambio sólo atinó a mirarse las manos. Una mano le agarró por el brazo, observó de reojo al asesino.

—Gracias —dijo Altaïr. Ella se sintió incómoda, como si hubiese hecho algo sumamente complicado. Movió el talón de su pie izquierdo. No les había ayudado en nada, ella sólo no creía que el bebé debiera sufrir a causa de la inutilidad de los asesinos—. Es hermoso—le susurró, provocándole un escalofrío. Evitó el contacto visual con el asesino, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. _Por Dios, Maria, pareces una chiquilla a la que le han halagado las trenzas, _se regañó tratando de recobrar la compostura, pese a todo, la sensación burbujeante de bienestar se expandió por su pecho hasta aturdir su cabeza.

Los dos subieron por la rampa de piedras hacia el castillo, Altaïr mantenía su mano en el brazo de ella. Maria se cruzó de brazos sintiendo con la yema de sus dedos el tacto de él, una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios sin que lo notara. Los eruditos los saludaron y siguieron su camino a toda prisa, cuando llegaron a las escaleras que conducían a los aposentos del Maestro. Maria se sintió con la confianza de recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Altaïr.

El asesino giró el rostro para observarla, sorprendido por aquel gesto. No le disgustaba aquello, por el contrario le gustaba, le encantaba que con él, ella se quitara la armadura de metal que la protegía del exterior, desvelando facetas nuevas muy femeninas sin dejar de ser ella.

—Deberías hacerlo más a menudo —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ella no respondió ni se dignó a verlo para hacerle saber que le había escuchado, pero podía ver en sus labios esa sonrisa boba que hacía que se le hicieran hoyitos en las mejillas.

•

•

•

Oh, yeah… sí todavía vivo. Uhm, aquí un pequeño relato cursi… muy cursi, porque quería hacer ver que pese a veces pelean los personajes, también tiene sus momentos. Por otro lado también me tomó tiempo porque me llegó _"A la sombra de las dagas, el paraíso"_ que es una novela que relata las aventuras de dos jóvenes asesinos de la fortaleza de Masyaf y estaba tratando de corroborar algunos detalles históricos. Asimismo, tuve la oportunidad de leer _Assassin's Creed: The Secret Crusade_ ¿Alguien más lo ha leído? La historia de la vida de Altaïr… err, bueno definitivamente Bowden se come el canon de manera despampanante y es todo lo que diré, pero si alguien lo ha leído, por favor dejen su opinión del libro, me encantaría comentarlo.

Ahora tengo una **invitación** para todas aquellas autoras de **fanfics **o** fanarts** para participar en un intercambio de dichos materiales, en donde Assassin's Creed se encuentra como fandom permitido, así como muchos otros más, **no importa si te gusta el yaoi el yuri o sólo parejas het**, ahí se acepta de todo, pero para mayores detalles, por favor acudan a mi profile, ahí tienen el link. Por favor, lean la invitación, si no les interesa está bien, pero **divúlguenla**, así gente que sí está interesada se enterará y habrá más gente participando.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que este capítulo les haya sido más digerible. Cualquier comentario, ya saben en dónde pueden hacerlo.


	10. Cuatro letras

**Título:** Cuatro letras.

**Prompt|Tabla:**

Cuatro letras

Había oído la palabra en susurros, algunas veces era obvio que se la dirigían a ella, otras veces era incierto. Le incomodaba. Dentro de sí una cosa se removía para hacer conexión con su cabeza susurrándole que debía hacer algo al instante, mientras que otra parte pugnaba por no darle importancia. Si respondía, entonces significaba que aceptaba el término y se sentía como tal, con lo cual la persona que quería molestarla lograba su cometido, si lo ignoraba, de todas maneras creerían que lo era, pero ella no se molestaba, lo cual era una victoria parcial. Ambas opciones le dejaba con la sensación de que le estaban quitando algo ¿cuántas veces había tenido que pasar por la misma situación? Desde que era joven la llamaban de esa manera, era el precio que debía pagar por no seguir las reglas que le imponía la sociedad.

No obstante esta vez era diferente, el hombre cuyo nombre desconocía la había llamado de esa manera en voz alta, frente a varias personas y le miraba a los ojos como si esperara una respuesta de su parte. Este anónimo no temía su reacción, o la de Altaïr, como las mujeres que solían susurrarla detrás de los velos o los hombres de avanzada edad quienes se cobijaban en sus capuchas. Maria suspiró, le importaba un carajo si la consideraban de esa manera, en casa la habían considerado eso, dentro de los templarios le habían enseñado a decir esa palabra en más idiomas de los que podía contar y dentro de los asesinos no esperaba que fuera diferente. Todo el mundo sabía que no era la mujer _del_ Maestro, que no planeaba casarse con él y sin embargo dormía en su cama; las únicas mujeres a las que se les permitían semejantes relaciones eran a las que residían en el jardín, que eran consideradas por la mayoría como la recompensa justa por sus servicios. Así que desde luego no esperaba que alguien entendiera su relación con Altaïr.

No bajaría la mirada ni siquiera se sonrojaría, le habían nombrado con tan pintorescas palabras que honestamente, _esa_, era de las menos creativas. Le dedicó una mueca de abierto desdén al hombre y con ese gesto tan suyo, miró con altivez hacia el lado contrario, manteniendo la barbilla en alto. Siguió avanzando hacia su destino.

—No lo niega —prosiguió el asesino de voz media. ¿Cuál era su problema? Se preguntó la inglesa—. Quizás no sabe el significado. —Maria parpadeó, pese a que tenía un acento extraño ella hablaba su lengua, todo el mundo sabía eso. No había forma de que no entendiera lo que acaba de llamarle—. Aunque no debería ser ajeno para seres como ella. —Ahora eso sí era interesante ¿es que había más como ella? Ya quería conocerlos. Tuvo que luchar con las ganas de reír—. Siempre las hay en todos lados, corrompen a los demás. —Éste iba a ir tan lejos como fuera necesario, y ella no quería darle más problemas a Altaïr.

—_Fine, you got me_ —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué quieres? —demandó, fijando su vista en su agresor. Tenía la piel tostada como la mayoría de los hombres de la hermandad, su cabello estaba cortado de tal manera que se veía la forma de su cuero cabelludo, tenía una barba negra abundante que estaba recortada casi a ras de piel, no por ello se encontraba descuidada o sucia. No era un maestro asesino, pero vestía las ropas de alguien de alto rango, aunque extremadamente pulcras.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo con severidad.

—No hablo con gente de tu calaña.

Suspiró profundamente, este era uno de esos hombres obcecados que podían asegurar que las mujeres necesitaban y disfrutaban de ser golpeadas.

—No tienes el valor de hablarme de frente, pero sí de parlotear a mis espaldas. —Los hombres caían con suma facilidad cuando se les pinchaba el orgullo y para personas como él, Maria acababa de patearle en las pelotas delante de varios asesinos.

El gesto que hizo fue monumental, seguro que no se esperaba esa respuesta, ya podía dejar su sash caer porque ella apenas estaba empezando.

—Uhm, no lo niegas —Esa iba a ser difícil de tragar para él, en su vista periferia podía ver a los hombres detener sus labores para enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Un hombre con principios no tiene la necesidad de explicarse ante un ser de tu clase—replicó con indignación.

—Vaya principios son esos de evadir una confrontación —murmuró con indiferencia. El único que estaba perdiendo la cabeza era él, para Maria esto no era nada nuevo, tampoco era algo que le gustara hacer.

—¿Y qué sabes tú de principios? —masculló rojo de ira.

_Touché._ Sabía perfectamente que Altaïr y ella, estaban caminando en círculos en esa cuestión, pero no era algo que discutiría con este subordinado.

—Para empezar no estoy como vieja chismosa hablando a espaldas de los demás —pon a un hombre al nivel de una mujer y armará un alboroto semejante al de una chica que se ha estropeado el vestido. Además así evitaba hablar sobre otros temas.

El hombre volvió a llamarla con aquella palabra, levantando un ¡oh! General, Maria no supo si de admiración o de asombro.

La inglesa le observó con aburrimiento.

—Ah, ¿y luego qué? —contestó menospreciando al hombre.

—No lo niegas.

—No lo afirmo tampoco —replicó con tranquilidad—, el que digas esa palabra ¿por qué habría de afectarme a mí? ¿Por qué habría de importarme lo que tú digas? —le cuestionó.

—Mucha gente opina lo mismo.

—Mucha gente opina que es imposible que una mujer maneje la espada —asentó— ¿acaso eso lo hace real?

El hombre bufó.

—Todo el mundo sabe en dónde duermes —Esta era la condena de la mujer, si no era doncella, madre o esposa, entonces sólo podía ser…

—¡Abbas! —clamó una voz entre la multitud—, métete en tus propios asuntos. —Los hombres alrededor comenzaron a murmurar.

—¿Tienes envidia o coraje? —Una nueva ola de exclamaciones se extendió por el gentío. Esto iba a ser la comidilla de la semana ni siquiera el hecho de que el uno de los ayudantes del cocinero tenía una relación ilícita con una de las mujeres del jardín lo opacaría.

—_Saida_ —la interpeló. Maria volvió sus ojos grises al asesino, era el maestro de entrenamiento con espada, siempre hablaba con Altaïr sobre los avances de los hombres antes de que los pusieran a prueba. Había sido de los primeros en aceptarla como contrincante e incluso había reconocido sus habilidades. Creía que Ra'uf era su nombre—. Por favor no preste atención a palabras necias.

—¿Crees que con esto ganarás un par de palmaditas? —La animosidad entre ambos era evidente, aunque el hombre no gastó mucho tiempo en Ra'uf, él definitivamente iba por ella.

—Gracias —terció Maria, pisar el orgullo de dos hombres que están en distintos bandos no era sabio—, ya me di cuenta de lo inútil que es dialogar con ciertas personas. De ahora en adelante gastaré mi tiempo en cosas mejores. —Aunque se mostraba agradecida, hacia ver que no necesitaba de nadie para que la defendiera.

Ra'uf le dirigió una mirada llena de elocuencia, Maria no necesitaba que alguien le dijera que hacer o no, si el hombre ese quería insultarla, ella le enseñaría que no era una presa fácil. Era una guerrera, no una dama.

—¡Qué desagradable! No tiene vergüenza —exclamó el asesino.

—¡Abbas! Es suficiente. _Saida_, por favor, acompáñeme —le pidió el maestro de armas, señalándole la rampa que ascendía hacia el castillo—. No es de sabios dar golpes a la pared con la mano desnuda.

Ra'uf tenía razón, pero el otro hombre se lo estaba ganando a pulso, tres segundos y haría _haggis_ con el asesino que la estaba enervando. El paso que dio fue difícil, sintió todo el peso de su cuerpo caer en su pie, respiró profundamente mientras daba el otro paso. _No estás perdiendo, Maria, no estás perdiendo,_ se tranquilizó.

—Qué podemos esperar de un Maestro que tiene a una de estas como consorte…

Ése acababa de cruzar la línea. Se arremangó las mangas de la camisa, muy bien solía decir su madre "_actions speak louder than words"_ y este tendría el placer de verla en acción. Los asesinos de Masyaf conocerían la fuerza de una inglesa.

—¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Acaso no tienen trabajo que hacer? —retumbó una voz desde la entrada del castillo.

Ra'uf apresuró a los demás a seguir con sus labores. Malik la observaba con suspicacia, si ese hombre se atrevía a decir algo en su contra, también haría _haggis_ con él, siempre estaba a la espera de hacerla quedar mal. Sin embargo, el hombre desvió la vista antes de avanzar hacia el patio de entrenamiento. Entonces sus ojos grises buscaron a su agresor, pero este ya se escabullía entre los asesinos que retomaban sus labores. No, ella no olvidaría ese incidente.

_Never forget_. Era el lema que había aprendido desde pequeña.

Avanzó hacia el castillo con la barbilla en alto. Las manos las tenía crispadas, si tan solo hubiera logrado darle un golpe a ese hombre, uno solo hubiera sido suficiente para que recordara toda la vida que no se jugaba con ella. Al pasar a lado de la mano derecha de Altaïr lo ignoró por completo, incluso se rehusó a mirarle.

La cabeza le zumbaba, sentía su sangre correr y hervir por todo el cuerpo. Las imágenes de sus puños conectando con el rostro del hombre que la insultó, se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, pero eso no hacía más que acrecentar sus ganas de buscarle para enseñarle que tan veloces eran sus manos.

Cuando pasó delante de un grupo de asesinos, estos se arremolinaron antes de salir huyendo de su presencia. Cobardes, los hombres tenían el valor de desmeritar a la mujer, pero no sabían hacerle frente si esta se presentaba. Ya había escuchado como la llamaban a espaldas de Altaïr, no solo por compartir la cama de éste, sino también por irrumpir en sus entrenamientos demostrando a veces que sabía hacerlo mejor. ¿Por qué el ser del sexo femenino siempre le daba problemas?

—Mujer —le llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Maria se detuvo en el vestíbulo del castillo antes girar hacia su interlocutor, ninguno de los dos deseaba entablar una conversación, en toda las ocasiones terminaban teniendo opiniones encontradas—, por favor camina conmigo —con la única mano que tenía le indicó el camino.

Ella se irguió en su arrogancia, del único que recibía sugerencias era de Altaïr.

—¿Qué quieres tú? —bramó de manera hostil.

Le vio fruncir el ceño mientras una mueca de exasperación aparecía en su rostro.

—Si fueras tan amable… —le pidió masticando las palabras.

—No soy amable y no se me da la gana serlo. —le cortó tajantemente. ¿Por qué siempre esperaban que obedeciera con pasividad?

El Dai le dirigió una mirada hostil, podía imaginarlo encrespándose por la desfachatez que ella le acababa de demostrar. Su rango superior no la intimidaba ni siquiera le hacía cosquillas el que Altaïr le recordara de vez en cuando quien era él.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden hablar en cualquier sitio, así que usa la cabeza —le recriminó el hombre en voz baja intentando contener su enojo.

—_¡Humpf!_ —exclamó con fuerza. No tenía ganas de hablar con ese hombre, él no esperaba nada bueno de ella y Maria tuvo suficiente con el patán de hacía unos momentos. Dio media vuelta sin prestarle atención al Dai.

Escuchó su irritación, así como sus pasos siguiendo los suyos.

—Abbas es una persona conflictiva —le dijo por lo bajo, observando a su alrededor para prevenir que alguien más los escuchara—, cree tener el derecho de incordiar a Altaïr.

Ahora sí se detuvo, giró sobre sus talones con presteza, tras lo cual entrecerró los ojos.

—_Go on_ —exigió cruzándose de brazos, lo que consiguió un nuevo resoplido por parte del hombre.

—De este lado por favor —le sugirió Malik, aunque podía ver en su rostro que deseaba arrastrarla con las dos manos, aunque no las tuviera.

Lo pensó por unos segundos antes de descruzar los brazos y seguir la sugerencia del Dai, lo hacía únicamente porque parecía ser que había algo más debajo de la fachada altanera del hombre de esa mañana.

—¿No me vas a llevar hasta él para que le cuente, verdad? —le interrogó la mujer deteniendo su andar al notar el rumbo que estaban tomando. Malik parpadeó, pareció querer decir algo, pero al final le dio una mirada locuaz—. _Good lord!_ —se quejó—. No es mi padre para que le cuenten todo lo que me pasa.

—Se va a enterar —declaró el Dai con tranquilidad—, y no creo que le agrade —añadió aunque sabía que su opinión le importaba poco a la inglesa—. Eres nuestra, _Saida _—continuó.

—No eres el tipo de hombres que se rinden a las convencionalidades —declaró con rudeza—, tú menos que nadie me cree una dama.

El hombre suspiró.

—Creo en el respeto —le respondió.

—El respeto se gana, no se da —aseveró firmemente—. No te agrado, así que no vengas con esas excusas.

—Escucha…

—Thorpe, tengo un apellido y en mi país se usa también.

El hombre estaba luchando con su mal temperamento, lo podía ver porque mantenía los dedos de su mano apretados, además de que las aletas de su nariz vibraban.

—Bien, Thorpe —le llamó cuando recobró parte de su calma—. Eres _Saida_, te guste o no y solo por ese hecho te deben mayor respeto.

—Nunca lo he entendido, sólo por abrir las piernas con un tipo con título, cualquier fulana se convierte en algo respetado. _Bollocks! _—Está vez fue él quien se detuvo, parpadeó varias veces antes de mirarle con severidad y negar con la cabeza.

—Eres una mujer con recursos —apeló Malik a la razón y no a sus ganas de reprender a la mujer por su zafio lenguaje—, aún no sé si buenos —Maria creyó que podría haber dejado caer su ropa interior de no ser porque usaba bantalonat. Pero aquellas palabras eran lo más cercano que había recibido como halago de parte de él—. Conoces muy bien el juego de la política como para ignorar las implicaciones de tu relación con el Maestro. —Desde luego que las sabía, si se hubiera juntado con un granjero a las vacas no les habría importado que existiera un nuevo miembro que les tocara las ubres, pero lamentablemente los asesinos no eran vacas y Maria solía patear más testículos de los que tocaba—. Entre Altaïr y Abbas hay viejas querellas, demasiado antiguas que a veces pareciera que son de toda la vida.

—¿Por qué es eso? —le cuestionó, sin embargo, ella sabía la respuesta de antemano: si quieres saber, pregúntale a él.

—Tu estadía no ha sido muy larga, pero sabes que el lago no es tan apacible como parece. —Donde sea que haya poder, habrá gente que tenga necesidad de obtenerlo sobre la sangre de los demás. Los asesinos, hombres de guerra, no podían caer tan lejos del árbol—. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas desde que Al Mualim nos dejó, los hermanos aún no terminan de adaptarse, necesitan confiar en el Maestro. No sé qué es lo que pasa en la cabeza de ambos, pero la hermandad es algo por la que vigilaremos. —Conocía la situación de sobra. Robert siempre se había quejado de noche, cuando sólo estaban ellos dos, trabajando en los mapas _Los subordinados esperan del líder la perfección, él es todo aquello que ellos no pueden ser. Y los hombres siempre confiarán más en las palabras de un borracho ignorante, que en las de una mujer por muy letrada que sea_—. Abbas es un hermano respetado en la comunidad, no es un buen luchador, pero no por ello tiene un rango menor. —Interpretación: tiene poder y puede hacerte daño, extranjera.

Maria bufó con fuerza.

—Escucha, no fue mi culpa ni siquiera sabían quién era él y si soy honesta lo hubiera ignorado —Malik entrecerró los ojos—, mira ustedes podrán decir una letanía sobre cuán diferentes son de los demás hombres, pero yo sé algo, aquí y en _Inse Gall_ para los hombres las mujeres o somos esposas o somos putas. No se necesita ser genio para saber en qué categoría estoy. —El hombre intentó protestar—. Me importa un carajo eso, lo he escuchado tantas veces que ya hasta me aburre. Pero sabía que él iba a ir hasta las últimas consecuencias. No vine aquí a crearle problemas.

—Él es el Maestro y necesita ser el ejemplo —replicó el Dai sin ninguna malicia o reclamo en sus voz.

—No hice nada.

—Como dije, Abbas es un miembro conflictivo.

Maria suspiró, nunca le había gustado este juego, pero a donde quiera que fuera este parecía seguirle. Siempre había soñado ser un caballero, batiéndose en duelos por el honor y la gloria de un Rey justo o una nación que se caía a pedazos; buscaba la aventura de lo desconocido con una espada en la mano, el campo de batalla era el suelo que había nacido para pisar, sus batallas debían librarse con choques de armas, no detrás de las cámaras.

_No puedes huir por siempre, Maria_.

Altaïr casi estaba de espaldas a la puerta, sentado de forma incómoda en la silla, completamente absorto en su lectura. La comida que le habían llevado estaba fría, recolectando moscas a su alrededor. Las hojas desorganizadas se apilaban en el escritorio inclusive una que otra se encontraba en el suelo y otras amenazaban con caer de la pila muy pronto si no les prestaba atención.

—Maestro —le llamó Malik.

—Déjalo en el escritorio —contestó el hombre con un tono monótono, parecía ser más un reflejo que el reconocimiento de la entrada de una persona.

Los dos recién llegados sabían muy bien que el hombre era capaz de desconocer el día de la noche cuando se encontraba concentrado en su trabajo. Maria estaba lista para dejar al hombre enajenado con lo que sea que estuviera leyendo, sin embargo, Malik sabía que a Altaïr no le agradaría la idea de descubrir los sucedido entre los chismeríos de los sirvientes, mucho menos entre los asesinos. ¿Cómo algo tan mudando se volvía tan importante? Quien creía que el poder se podía resumir en sentarse en la silla más alta y das órdenes, estaba en un craso error.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden poner el escritorio —replicó A-Syaf recogiendo algunos de los papeles que había caído.

—Haz espacio en la mesa, sino déjalo en el suelo —respondió el Maestro de los asesinos dándole la vuelta a la hoja del libro.

Maria le lanzó una mirada a Malik para que dejaran en paz al hombre, sin embargo, el sirio se negó y la apresuró para que cruzara la puerta. La inglesa puso los ojos en blanco antes de entrar al cuarto con pasos pesados.

—¡Apesta! —se quejó la mujer. El Dai frunció la nariz a manera de indicarle que no estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero era uno de los tantos desacuerdos que tenían. Lo que ella definía como exceso de repugnantes olores dulces, para ellos simplemente eran los resabios del incienso de sándalo, bergamota, lavanda, rosas o jazmín, Malik pensaba que eran mejor esos resabios que el olor a acero sudado, caballo viejo, saliva con sangre y todos los olores producto del entrenamiento de los asesinos.

Aunque el Dai movió las sillas delante del escritorio, Altaïr no levantó sus ojos del libro, para el Maestro parecía que no había nadie en la habitación. Así que el hombre de un solo brazo caminó hacia él y le arrancó el libro con un solo movimiento.

—¡Hey! —se quejó el Maestro—. Malik, haré… lo que sea que haya olvidado en un rato, devuélveme eso.

—Gracias por prestarme atención, _Maestro_, me siento honrado —dijo el hombre, Maria sonrió pues había sonado más como si el Dai le hablara a un novicio que al dirigente de los asesinos, solo en esos momentos creía que podía llegar a agradarle.

—¡Malik! —se quejó el maestro asesino levantándose de su asiento—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

A-Syaf miró fijamente a Maria, la mujer recargó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Hasta ese momento Altaïr notó su presencia y la sorpresa en su rostro no se hizo esperar, así como el desconcierto.

—No fue mi culpa —replicó una vez más.

El Maestro pasó su vista de Maria a Malik y viceversa intentando descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo.

La mujer se encogió de hombros, aquella situación le traía a la memoria cuando alguien la pillaba haciendo algunas de sus trastadas y la arrastraba hasta el despacho de su padre, en dónde el viejo la miraría con severidad mientras escuchaba lo que los otros tenían que contarle sobre su hija. No le agrada ¡no tenía quince años! ¡Y no había hecho nada malo!

—_H__ogwash!_ —exclamó enojada.

Malik le volvió a mirar reprobatoriamente.

—¿Qué esperas que haga? Que le sonría y baje la mirada, no soy una puñetera dama —clamó levantándose de la silla de un salto.

—Todo el mundo sabe eso —replicó Malik con tranquilidad—. Y no es lo que nos concierne. —añadió antes de que la inglesa le arrancara la cabeza—. Abbas le llamó de una manera irrespetuosa, sumamente irrespetuosa —acentuó el Dai.

Altaïr alzó el rostro dejando al descubierto sus facciones.

—_Tosh_! —bramó Maria—, me llamó: puta —recalcó— eres un asesino, no una nena, nombra las cosas como son, no es como si tu madre te fuera a dar un par de nalgadas por decir palabrotas.

Ambos hombres hablaron a la vez aunque no para el mismo propósito.

—¡Silencio! —exclamó Altaïr al ver que Maria iba a volver a hablar—. Antes de que se tiren a la garganta del otro, expliquen que es todo este lío.

El Dai le indicó a la inglesa que hablara, finalmente él solo sabía lo que le habían comentado.

Ella suspiró.

—Regresaba de dar una cabalgata

—Hoy no hay entrenamiento a caballo —comentó Altaïr.

—¿Y qué? Hay caballos y la llanura está disponible.

—Por favor, dime que no saliste sola —terció el Maestro de los Asesinos, ella cambió el balance de su cuerpo de la pierna derecha a la pierna izquierda mientras movía los labios sin emitir sonido alguno—. ¡Maria! —le regañó—, es peligroso, afuera hay templarios… ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

—¡Ese no es el punto! —Esta vez quien intervino fue Malik—. Pueden pelear sobre esto después. —Él ya había sido testigo de sus estólidas discusiones con ridículos argumentos que nunca los llevaban a ningún lado, pero por alguna estúpida razón por más tonta que fuera la pelea ninguno de los dos cedía. No sabía si competían por ridiculizar al otro o ver quién hacía más el ridículo.

Si las miradas mataran, Malik yacería en el suelo con más agujeros de los que se podrían contar, por suerte, la mujer se tenía que conformar con intentar intimidarle.

—Abbas te insultó y tú le contestaste ¿no es así? —dijo tratando de volver al asunto que los había llevado hasta ahí.

—¡No fue así! —farfulló indignada—. Él me insultó y lo ignoré hasta que me di cuenta que no iba a dejarlo pasar.

—¿Él no iba a qué? —preguntó Altaïr.

—Dejarlo pasar —le repitió la mujer. Suspiró antes de explicarles a los hombre o intentarlo—, no es la primera vez que me llaman así y no será la última —aseveró de tal forma que dejó a los otros dos desconcertados—. Escuchen, en el transcurso del tiempo cuando eres insultado varias veces aprendes que hay gente que te insulta y cuando los ignoras, ellos vuelven a su tarea, a otros les toma más tiempo pero pierden el interés. Él quería ver mi reacción a como diera lugar.

—Así es Abbas —comentó Altaïr—, no prestes atención a lo que él diga, habla más de lo en realidad hace.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó la mujer—, si no me dices no me doy cuenta.

El Maestro entrecerró los ojos, sin embargo, decidió dejar el asunto por la paz.

—En cualquier caso, este asunto es ridículo…

—No lo es —respondieron los dos hombres al unísono.

Ella lo sabía, pero no había querido prestarle demasiada atención. Si fuera la esposa de un granjero las mujeres simplemente se sentarían lo más alejadas posible de ella a la hora de lavar la ropa o se limitarían a no hablarle mientras tomaba agua del pozo, lamentablemente Maria no era una mujer hogareña, no tenía esposo y se había liado con el líder de los asesinos.

—Ambos aceptan que… quien sea este hombre, sólo quiere molestar ¿por qué vamos a darle la satisfacción de hacerlo? En serio, no me importa.

—Ya sé que no te importa lo que la gente piense de ti, Maria —terció Altaïr—, créeme que lo sé —suspiró, aunque a la mujer le pareció más una lamentación—. Hablando francamente, tampoco me importa lo que piense Abbas, pero no puede pretender insultarte y no recibir castigo por eso.

La inglesa puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Estás bromeando! Es absurdo.

Pero no lo era, ella lo sabía muy bien, aquí y en Finisterre insultar a la mujer del otro era suficiente justificación para matar al osado. Estúpidos hombres y su estúpido orgullo.

—Faltarte el respeto es como faltarle al respeto al Maestro, eso es básico —declaró Malik.

—¡No somos uno! —gritó Maria indignada—. Yo soy yo.

—No está permitido insultar a nuestros hermanos —intervino Altaïr—, mucho menos a sus… err… a las mujeres con las que están casados.

—Deberías practicar tu vocabulario —replicó Maria. El Dai pensaba que era ridículo, decir las esposas de los asesinos no era un insulto, se limitaba a decir la verdad, además era un honor—. Pero ahí hay un error no soy tuya, mucho menos esposa.

La cara de desacuerdo de A-Syaf no se hizo esperar, era verdad que no existía un vínculo legal entre ellos y la relación que decían llevar, le provocaba un dolor de cabeza a cualquiera cuando intentaban entenderlo, sin embargo, se debía estar ciego para no ver el trato que le daba el Maestro a la inglesa.

—¿Pretendes que los demás lo entiendan? —bromeó Malik—, mira tú podrás pensar lo que quieras de tu relación con el Maestro, si quieres pensar que él es tu esclavo, puedes hacerlo —Maria sonrió ante la idea—, pero para los demás el asunto es sencillo, eres su mujer y ningún hombre puede insultar lo que es suyo.

—No soy una maldita vaca que tiene dueño —objetó la mujer furiosa—. ¡No soy un objeto que pueda ser poseído!

—Maria, no tienes porqué gritar —le dijo Altaïr—, tienes una voz que se escucha con mucha claridad —la inglesa se cruzó de brazos, le frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca con la boca. Estaba por caer en ese estado en donde todo lo que le digan lo convertiría en una amenaza—. Te lo dije, no importa lo que los demás piensen de nosotros. Escucha, Abbas acaba de incordiar la paz en la hermandad, eso no está permitido, existirá un castigo.

—Yo no me he quejado, no hay nada de qué acusarle.

¿Por qué esta mujer era tan difícil? Se quejó Malik, acababan de insultarla por el simple hecho de querer molestar, pero ella en vez de dejar que el culpable recibiera el castigo, se oponía. No la entendía.

—Esto no es un juego, Maria. Las reglas son claras, si Abbas incordia la paz tendrá un castigo te parezca a ti o no —le respondió tajantemente Altaïr.

—¿Y qué si dice que no fue su culpa?

—Todos lo presenciaron —replicó Malik con tranquilidad—, es difícil negarlo.

—Sí, pero pueden decir que yo lo provoqué, entonces es su palabra contra la mía —les aclaró, era algo que sucedía con mayor normalidad de la que ellos pensaban. La mujer siempre tenía las de perder cuando su palabras se contraponía a la de un varón.

—Entonces tienes suerte de que Ra'uf… —comenzó a decir el Dai.

Maria golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos.

—No necesito que un hombre me defienda —clamó.

Malik rodó los ojos, en cualquier otro caso se llamarían testigos y si todos resultaban ser hombres era porque todos los asesinos, eran hombres.

Altaïr suspiró, sabía muy bien que Maria era muy sensible a que alguien le pisaba el orgullo. Él entendía, de verdad que entendía por qué no quería armar alboroto. No quería que los asesinos pensaran que ante cualquier problema iría corriendo al Maestro para que él tomara venganza, no, Maria quería resolver sus problemas ella sola, quería que la gente la respetara por ser ella, no porque era la mujer del maestro. El problema era que Abbas lo estaba haciendo para molestar a Altaïr.

—Malik, habla con Abbas deja que te diga su versión del asunto, si acepta haber incordiado a los hermanos, sanciónalo —dijo Altaïr.

—¿Y si no lo acepta? —preguntó Malik consternado.

—Recuérdale las reglas —finalizó el hombre. Maria sonrió—. ¿Acaso no tienes una clase que preparar?

La mujer levantó sus manos del escritorio y se salió del lugar aprisa.

—Altaïr si tú no haces algo, los demás van a creer… —dijo Malik cuando los pasos de la dama ya no se escuchaban.

—Oh, Abbas aprenderá a no meterse con ella —exclamó Altaïr con tranquilidad.

—Ella tiene un lío en la cabeza sobre las relaciones, lo entiendo, pero no puedo creer que le sigas el juego ¿o es que acaso no te importa lo que los demás piensen?

El asesino miró a su amigo y le sonrió.

—Nunca dije que iba a dejarlo pasar —terció el hombre con frialdad. Malik se enderezó, su amigo estaba enojado, a pesar de haber permanecido bastante tranquilo, incluso indiferente, Altaïr estaba molesto. Abbas se daría cuenta del craso error que había cometido, de eso, el Maestro iba a hacérselo saber con claridad—. Además… voy a darte un consejo, Malik. —El Dai frunció el ceño, eso era algo nuevo—. No hagas enojar a Maria, cree en mis palabras cuando te digo que esa mujer es muy desagradable cuando la fastidias.

—Si ella toma venganza en contra de Abbas, los demás van a querer un castigo —aseveró A-Syaf.

—¿Quién habló de venganza?

Malik no fue capaz de sonsacarle algo más a Altaïr, el hombre volvió a su libro ignorando sus demás deberes. Al inicio el asesino estaba preocupado, sabía que la inglesa era capaz de armar un alboroto capaz de escandalizar a toda la orden, ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, y desde luego, cuando Malik habló con Abbas el hombre negó todo, aunque sí dijo que el Maestro debía enseñarle a la mujer el lugar en donde pertenecía, así que no hubo ninguna consecuencia, aparente, pero en tres ocasiones cuando Abbas fue al círculo de entrenamiento, Altaïr lo escogió como su oponente. Las peleas entre ambos siempre habían ido a algo más allá del simple entrenamiento, pero en esas ocasiones, Altaïr le había hecho ver su suerte y en la tercera ocasión terminó con un tobillo lastimado, un costo menor, si a Malik le preguntaban. Aunque lo más seguro a Abbas le dolía más el orgullo por haber sido humillado por su archienemigo en tres ocasiones consecutivas, porque a Altaïr le gustaba lucirse, jugar con sus oponentes exponiendo sus faltas a la vista de todos, y como era el Maestro podía tomarse el lujo de hacer pasar sus payasadas como enseñanzas. Ella nunca hizo ningún comentario, hasta en una ocasión ni siquiera observó la pelea, estaba más interesada en chismorrear con algunos novatos que comenzaban a tomarle confianza.

Y justo cuando creía que todo el asunto se había olvidado, Abbas entró en la enfermería por haberse roto una pierna. Lo único que se pudo saber, fue que su silla de montar había estado mal colocada, provocando que en un momento se deslizara y con ello su jinete, asustado el jinete trató de agarrarse al caballo, con lo cual ambos cayeron al suelo. Quizás se podría tomar como un desafortunado accidente, de no ser porque el hombre juró haber visto a la mujer burlarse de él antes de que se cayera, no era una prueba sólida, Maria se burlaba de cualquier que se dejase, en cualquier caso. No había pruebas de que ella hubiera provocado el accidente, pero Malik sabía, como todos los demás que la mujer trabaja con los caballos desde pequeña, hacerle algo al caballo o la silla de Abbas, hubiera sido cosa fácil, y dadas las circunstancias bastaba con no ser vista por los novicios, lo cual muchos creían imposible. Pero el Dai no menospreciaba sus habilidades sólo por ser mujer, ella había sido la templaria capaz de engañar al Maestro de los Asesinos. Más por curiosidad que por compromiso la interrogó, ella no se tomó a mal el encuentro, por el contrario rió como loca antes de dirigirle una mirada traviesa, casi diablesca para acompañar sus cripticas palabras _"¿acaso no te ha dicho Altaïr que soy una bruja?"_ con eso ella dio por terminada la conversación, salió del lugar sin darle lugar a réplica y casi podría jurar el sirio que la mujer estaba cantando.

Desde entones Malik aunque no dejaba de discutir con ella, trataba de no fastidiarla lo suficiente y revisaba hasta el último de los detalles de su silla si planeaba montar un caballo.

•

•

•

Sigo viva, y aparentemente me he acostumbrado a escribir relatos largos. No era mi intención hacerles esperar tanto, pero tuve varios trabajos que entregar que me impedían trabajar en los fanfics y luego no pude trabajar porque mi computadora sufrió unos fallos técnicos, así que no podía escribir nada.

Me pareció bueno relatar la entrada de Abbas, porque me parece un personaje curioso. Esta idea surgió de una escena de The Secret Crusade, que aún considero un libro mal estructurado, pero me pareció interesante exponer esta situación en donde la mujer si no entra dentro del rol asignado por la sociedad entonces es puta. Y Maria parece irrumpir en la vida de los asesinos de manera muy áspera (extemplaria, se viste como hombre, se mete en asuntos de hombres, se niega a ser reconocida como "la mujer del maestro" etc.), provocando reacciones, pienso que quizás fue mucho más difícil para ella, pues su sociedad era la del siglo XII, época en la que se nos consideraba faltas de raciocinio o inteligencia entre muchas otras facultades, en pleno siglo XXI y algunos aún piensan que el lugar de la mujer en la casa con los hijos y no en el ejército o la policía, entre muchos otros lugares que podría mencionar. También porque creo que esta parte es fundamental para entender que esta lucha interna de Maria, se debe en parte porque ella quiere demostrar que es tan valiosa como cualquier otro hombre, pero no es hombre y no puede permitirse ser mujer, pues ser mujer es signo de ser débil.

Comentarios ya saber a donde van.


	11. Las Garras de la Sociedad

Las garras de la sociedad

A través de sus pestañas vio la luz de sol entre las hojas de los árboles, respiró profundamente y sus dedos sobre el estómago sintieron su torso inflarse. Contrajo un poco los dedos de su otra mano notando los dedos delgados que se entrelazaban con los suyos. El viento sopló haciendo sonar el follaje verde que dejó caer algunas hojas. Apretó los ojos al sentir las gotas verdes tocar su piel.

Ojalá tuviera más tardes como aquella, con el aroma del desierto y las rocas calientes de la montaña flotando entre la vegetación que adornaba la parte posterior de Masyaf, en donde el lago perpetuo al pie de la fortaleza templaba el calor seco de Siria. Giró el rostro hacia su derecha, el olor a pasto fresco, humedad, piedra fría, nieve y algo que no podía identificar le inundó los sentidos, se dejó arrastrar por la esencia exuberante hasta el hastío. Su nariz se topó con piel cálida que reaccionó a su tacto. Enderezó la cabeza antes de entreabrir los ojos. Gélida, como la mañana del crudo invierno blanco, se presentaba ante él, impávida e inocua, respirarla era vivir con escalofríos, sin embargo, dejar de respirar no era una opción. Tan distinta del ardiente desierto cuya vida se inmolaba en el calor del sol, extraña como sus viejos dioses que intercambian ojos por el poder de mirar el futuro, como sus diminutos seres alados que vivían en los bosques o sus hombres roble tan sabios y místicos; incomprensible como los signos de su pueblo, heredados de un dios que era orgasmo y furia, como los relatos en donde había mujeres guerreras, hechiceras o consortes que lideraban ejércitos o países.

Sus labios se rozaron, un acto fortuito más que preestablecido, ella se alejó, él la persiguió, los papeles se invirtieron repetidas veces, llenando el ambiente de besuqueos sonoros. Ella clavó sus uñas en su nuca atrayéndolo hacia sí. Abriendo sus labios con mordiscos, invadió su boca para dejarle sin aliento. Aunque su piel le recordaba el helado invierno, dentro de ella solo había fuego. Contradictoria, eternamente contradictoria.

Se separaron para tratar de recordar cómo se respiraba. Altaïr se llevó una mano al pecho, el corazón le golpeaba con violencia, sus pensamientos se deshilvanaban mientras sus músculos se negaban a moverse. No le gustaba sentirse atontado después del sexo, pero, por mucho que luchara por mantenerse entero, siempre terminaba rendido, suponía que así era el cuerpo. Y Maria lo agotaba de maneras que iban más allá de lo físico, porque con ella el amor también era la guerra, aunque ahí no existiera nunca un ganador o un perdedor, simplemente los dos siempre querían mandar. Le gustaba eso, le gustaba la forma en la que lo subrogaba a complacerla, la fuerza con la que se arrojaba a él, tanto ardor, tanta pasión, lo apabullaban, lo derretía como el herrero funde el acero para hacerlo a su conveniencia.

El viento de la tarde le acurrucó, podría dormirse un poco antes de volver a la fortaleza, al fin y al cabo no había nada importante…

—_¡Bedat!_ —exclamó el hombre incorporándose de inmediato.

—Tu caballo no irá muy lejos, esa bestia no se aleja de ti —murmuró Maria dándole unas palmaditas a media espalda.

—No es eso, Maria —arguyó Altaïr buscando sus ropas entre la hierba— ¡Teníamos una reunión! —profirió alarmado mientras sacudía el bantalonat con fuerza, aunque le quitara el pasto, la tierra ya se había adherido a la tela—. Los Dais se desocuparían después de medio día y así podríamos hablar sobre nuestra postura con los acontecimientos recientes en el reino de Jerusalén.

Maria alzó la vista al cielo, la intensidad del sol comenzaba a bajar, eso hablaba de que estaban en la nona, lo cual quería decir que la sexta había pasado hacía mucho tiempo. Se levantó para ayudar al hombre que revolvía todo lo que encontraba a su paso y haciendo poco por vestirse en realidad.

—Acabas de contribuir a que tenga más puntos en su lista negra —bromeó la inglesa mientras le quitaba el sashs para colocárselo de manera correcta.

—No te odian —replicó Altaïr colocándose la muñequera del brazo derecho.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo con sarcasmo al terminarle de amarrar el cinto rojo en la cadera—, solo no pueden evitar creer que tengo malas intenciones.

El asesino iba a protestar, pero al ver a Maria merodear por el lugar completamente desnuda, otros pensamientos le inundaron la cabeza, su mandíbula descendió al verla acercarse a la orilla del lago.

—¡Vuelve aquí, mujer! Ten algo vergüenza —le gritoneó el asesino alterado. Ella le sonrió con malicia antes de meter sus manos al agua—. ¡MA-RI-A! —chilló sin ser escuchado—. ¡Te pueden ver! —insistió al ver que la mujer tenía intenciones de zambullirse en el lago.

—Nadie puede ver este lado del valle —contestó con tranquilidad, limpiándose las piernas de las hierbas que se le habían pegado a las piernas.

—Los centinelas…

—Deja de gritar como una damisela a la que se le ha visto el tobillo, Altaïr. —El hombre gruñó algo indescifrable—. Tus centinelas vigilan el lado sur de la fortaleza, no el norte. Es improbable cualquier ataque por este lado, escalar miles de pies hacia el castillo no es un camino viable por ahora, mucho menos si tienen que cargar con la armadura.

—¡Te pueden ver! —insistió poniéndose de pie con las botas a medio amarrar. La inglesa dejó por la paz el asunto, tomó entre sus manos el djellaba negro del pasto, el cual sacudió con fuerza antes de entregárselo. Él lo agarró y jaló a la mujer hacia sí.

—Dales tiempo para que se acostumbren —pidió, recobrando el hilo de la conversación, acariciándole el cabello que en este momento traía suelto—. Entenderán, lo harán. —Sus ojos grises le decían que era un soñador, sin embargo, sus labios no emitieron ningún sonido, por el contrario sus manos blancas arreglaban sus atuendos arrugados y sucios.

—Espero no te pregunten por qué parece que te revolcaste en el suelo —la inglesa cambió la conversación. A lo largo de su relación los dos habían aprendido que había temas irresolubles, empero, este le preocupaba al asesino. Quería hacerla sentir cómoda, segura, quería que pensara en Masyaf como su hogar, no quería que tuviera argumentos para irse. Le aterraba la simple idea.

Altaïr sonrió.

—Las bestias en esta región rondan a menudo, no es inusual el ataque de una fiera… —sugirió juguetonamente a lo cual ella respondió entrecerrando los ojos como lo haría un gato montés al percibir una presa— salvaje —Ella bufó—. Y necia.

—_Arsehole_ —replicó Maria.

•••

Malik le observaba deambular por la habitación con inquietud, podía ver que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, cómo si supiera algo que los demás no. Faysal y Sinan aún discutían sobre sus posturas, en tanto Hashim intentaba intervenir, aunque era evidente que los otros dos no querían que les interrumpieran. Al final pareció darse por vencido porque se volvió hacia él y le preguntó:

—¿Cuál es tu postura?

Las palabras a veces eran más peligrosas que las armas, así que meditó la manera en la que diría las cosas, si bien no estaba de acuerdo con Sinan, tampoco era que estuviera totalmente de lado de Faysal, en cualquier caso eso podría la balanza de dos contra dos, dejando en Altaïr la última decisión. Cosa que no le agradaba al susodicho en la mayoría de las circunstancias, por otro lado Malik sentía que su mente estaba en otro lado.

—Tomar una postura ofensiva hacia el reino de Jerusalén no nos beneficia, matamos a su Rey y presentarnos de manera hostil hacia el nuevo Rey, que no sabemos quién es y si estará de lado de los templarios, nos coloca en desventaja.

—¡Aprenderán a no involucrarse en nuestros asuntos! —saltó Sinan con ahínco. El dai no entendía por qué deseaba tanto una batalla contra el reino de Jerusalén, a veces parecía más una afrenta personal que un deseo por proteger a la hermandad.

—Nuestro objetivo no es ser temidos por la gente —terció Altaïr con paciencia, aunque era evidente que él estaba totalmente en contra de la idea y no planeaba ni siquiera pensar en las palabras del erudito.

Sinan asintió con la cabeza, más por obligación que con resignación.

—Pero tampoco debemos ser menospreciados —continuó con su infructuosa labor. Malik sabía de sobra que tanta insistencia en el tema solo lograría fastidiar a Altaïr.

—Saben de lo que somos capaces —dijo el Maestro—, no veo la razón para volvernos hostiles con el nuevo Rey de Jerusalén…

—Si es el primo de Conrado, su postura será clara —señaló Sinan—, esos puercos tienen pocos valores, pero saben usar los lazos familiares para argumentar la guerra —La mayoría de los presentes estuvo de acuerdo con eso, los Monferrato tenían muchas cosas en contra de los asesinos, había asesinado al viejo señor y al nuevo, que había sido elegido como rey. El primo de Conrado lo primero que haría sin duda sería emprender acciones en contra de ellos, haciéndolo pasar como una cuestión de honor.

—Dudo que Hérail marche a la guerra con nosotros, al menos no como Robert de Sablé lo hizo al asediar Masyaf —comentó observando los jardines a través de los cristales—, no es su estilo, él lo hará de manera más sutil.

—¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso? —preguntó Sinan—. Hasta hace unos días no sabíamos nada de él.

—Es mi deber el saber —aseveró Altaïr de mala gana—, las tácticas de Hérail son menos espectaculares, pero no menos atroces —el hombre parpadeó como si estuviera recordando algo. Malik entrecerró los ojos, no recordaba haber leído en las palomas mensajeras informes relevantes sobre las tácticas de pelean de Gilbert Hérail, no obstante, Altaïr se mostraba confiado de la información que poseía. ¿Había algo que se le había escapado de las manos?—. Su ataque a Masyaf en días recientes debería servirnos de muestra para ello.

—Fue un ataque muy extraño —puntualizó Sinan—, ni siquiera llegó a nuestras puertas, sólo tenemos la palabra de una mujer para especular sobre ello —la mayoría sintió la tensión crecer en el aire— y ni siquiera es alguien de nuestra facción…

—Templarios entrenados atacaron a novicios, eso es lo único que debe contar —le interrumpió Faysal—, es un ataque infame, aunque eso no prueba que no vendrán a nuestras puertas con sus soldados.

No eran templarios plenamente entrenados, quiso añadir Malik, pero no podía revelar información que Altaïr le había proporcionado de manera confidencial, además eso no ayudaba en nada a las proposiciones de su amigo.

—Hérail ni siquiera ha mostrado interés por nuestras otras casas —añadió A-syaf—, su juego no es armar alboroto, jugará entre las sombras, así que no debemos preocuparnos por un asedio ni por despliegue de odio hacia nosotros. A menos que el nuevo Rey de Jerusalén diga lo contrario, lo más conveniente sería pedirle al Rafiq Jabal que envíe espías a la corte y nos mantenga informados diariamente.

—Es prudente —aceptó Faysal.

—¿Es qué nadie recuerda a nuestros hermanos caídos en manos de los templarios? —replicó Sinan indignado.

—No actuamos por venganza —le interrumpió Altaïr.

—Lo sé, Maestro —le interpeló el erudito—, pero ya nos atacó una vez ¿por qué cree que no volverá a hacerlo? Eran jóvenes, Maestro ni siquiera conocían mujer.

Era triste, Altaïr lo sabía, la pérdida de dos novatos por un descuido había sido un hecho sumamente lamentable, no quería que volviera a suceder y Maria había dicho que probablemente, Hérail lo haría. Asesinar a uno o dos inocentes, eso hace que baje la moral te empiezas a cuestionar ¿es que ni siquiera los que no tenemos nada que ver nos podemos sentir aliviados? Una hermandad vulnerable, un Maestro inútil.

—Por eso mismo no podemos actuar sin saber a quién nos enfrentamos —insistió—, actuar precipitadamente nos ganaría un enemigo no deseado.

—Bien Maestro, entonces esperaremos a tener mayor información, diré a los muchachos que prioricen esa búsqueda —declaró Hashim, a lo que Faysal asintió complacido, Sinan por el contrario le miró como si le hubiera traicionado.

—Si es lo que el Maestro desea —murmuró Sinan de mala gana—. Así sea pues —no le agradaba la idea en lo absoluto, pero Altaïr estaba demasiado acostumbrado a verlo en desacuerdo con todo ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto contento en el mandato de Al Mualim, pero, jurar que era así sería una falacia, en aquella época él se dedicaba a matar los objetivos que le ordenaban, no consideraba importante si un erudito le mal miraba, eran hombres con la nariz en los libros, nunca se manchaban las manos.

—En cuanto tengamos la información, lo discutiremos, ¿no es así, Maestro? —dijo Faysal. Altaïr asintió con la cabeza.

—Desde luego, pero por favor, Maestro —terció con cierta ironía en su última palabra—, evite los contratiempos, hay más cosas que hacer.

Se lo merecía, no debió permitir que asuntos de índole personal le distrajeran.

—Le haré saber tu deseo a las bestias, Sinan —replicó con calma.

Enfurruñado el hombre salió del lugar apresuradamente, los otros dos hombres se despidieron deseándole una buena tarde. Altaïr relajó los hombros, cuando había empezado su entrenamiento y había deseado ser como Al Mualim, no había pensando demasiado en lo que implicaba estar a cargo de la Orden. Se había limitado a pensar que haría grandes hazañas aplastando a los enemigos de los asesinos con su espada, pero el papeleo y las disputas por decidir si el excedente de ganancias iría a los establos o la herrería, nunca habían cruzado por su cabeza.

—Sinan presionará a Hashim —dijo Malik— o buscará quien lo escuche.

—Esperemos que para entonces conozcamos al nuevo Rey de Jerusalén.

El Dai negó con la cabeza, esa no era la cuestión, el hombre no había estado de acuerdo con el asenso de Altaïr como Gran Maestro y no era el único, la sedición no era algo por lo que se distinguiera la Orden de los asesinos, pero no era algo ajeno a ellos. El ser depuesto de la posición era poco factible, pero no imposible.

—¿Y si quiere atacar? —inquirió el asesino.

—Tendrá que traerme pruebas de que el nuevo Rey de Jerusalén es un templario —proclamó sentándose en la silla detrás del escritorio desordenado.

—Atacar al Rey de Jerusalén no es su única ocupación —comentó Malik.

—Lo sé, para eso estás tú, Malik —declaró desvergonzadamente, mientras comenzaba a buscar sus últimas anotaciones del libro que estaba leyendo.

A-Syaf resopló enojado.

—No soy tu nana, debes aprender a resolver tu solito tus problemas.

—Si estoy aquí, en gran medida es por tú culpa —insistió Altaïr con tranquilidad.

—Siempre queriendo echarle la culpa a los otros —masculló el hombre mientras recogía algunas notas del escritorio desorganizado de Altaïr—. ¿No has leído las cartas del regente del pueblo?

—Las leí —se defendió el Gran Maestro—, es sólo que no sé dónde están los informes que él menciona.

—En su lugar —respondió Malik a lo que el otro simplemente se encogió de hombros—, en los anales, Altaïr, te lo expliqué la semana pasada y la semana pasada a esa ¿alguna vez prestas atención? —farfulló mientras se metía entre los libreros del Gran Maestro.

Creía que Malik le había dicho un par de cosas o dos, pero no las recordaba con precisión, además estaba buscando la información por toda la biblioteca, tenía la intención de dar con las notas mencionadas, hasta que se topó con unos libros interesantes que Al Mualim había hecho traer del oriente, justo los que tenía sobre el escritorio y que no veía motivo para detener su lectura.

—Alguien necesita urgentemente una esposa o alguien que le entretenga —dijo Maria entrando en el lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí—, aunque compadezco a la chica que se atreva, deberías enseñarles a tus hombres a divertirse, ya sabes liberar todo ese enojo…

—¿Disculpa?

—Ese hombre, que se encarga de los libros de la biblioteca general, siempre está enojado. Juro por Dios que cada vez que le pido un libro piensa que está besando a un templario. La última vez se atrevió a preguntarme si en verdad leía o sólo observaba los dibujos, estuve tentada de escribirle un par de palabras en varios idiomas en la frente. —La inglesa se sentó delante de Altaïr, la larga trenza que le caía de lado izquierdo estaba mal hecha y la hierba aún permanecía en ella. Al igual que él, su ropa se encontraba tan arrugada como sucia.

—¿Te refieres a Sinan? Maria.

—Viejo, huraño y con forma de rata —describió la mujer—, los libros no son para mentecatos —arremedó la inglesa imitando la voz gastada, fría y enojada del erudito—, si es ese, sí. Él me odia, pero ¿quién de tu Orden, no?

—Creo que le caes bien a Ra'uf —contestó Altaïr—, ¿qué hizo Sinan?

—Me llamó estorbo, pero creo que todos en ese momento le incordiábamos. Incluso regañó a los novatos por no caminar de manera erguida ¿puedes imaginarlo? Solo mi madre se quejaba de eso y mi madre no es una persona agradable.

—No obtuvo lo que quiso.

—Brillante deducción, Aristóteles —se mofó— ¿No accediste a su plan de matar al primo de Conrado? —Altaïr negó con la cabeza—. Si conociera al primo de Conrado, sabría que es más peligroso el templario de paja, además sería demasiado difícil de controlar, es tan caprichoso como una adolescente, en un momento quiere oro en el siguiente quiere flores. Ahora que si pides mi opinión, lo peor que le puede pasar a la orden es que los Ibelín vuelva al poder, Gilbert se llevaba bien con la mayoría de ellos. Con los demás podrían llevar una buena relación.

—Pero si se convierte en Rey…

—No lo será, Altaïr —afirmó Maria—, es demasiado estúpido pensarlo. Ni Philippe ni Richard, ni Heinrich estarían de acuerdo, aprendieron su lección con Guy de Lusignan, no pueden permitir que lo queda del Reino de Jerusalén esté en manos de un Rey tan inestable. Además a Gilbert no le agradan mucho los reyes, puede ser el Maestro Templario, pero sigue siendo un vasallo. La sangre noble es más pesada.

—¿A quién crees que pongan?

—No lo sé —dijo alzando las manos—, es complicado, la Haute Corte, tiene varias facciones, Trípoli y Antioquia buscarán anexarse el reino, los Ibelín desearán volver a tener a un Rey, Francia y el Sacro Imperio Romano ya deben estar disputando quién sería su mejor candidato, Richard lo haría sino estuviera encarcelado, aunque si Jhon se pone al tanto quizás logre algo, las órdenes religiosas con los obispos deben estar alistando a sus hijos legítimos o ilegítimos. La verdad Altaïr, los nobles deben estar sacándose los ojos en este momento. Yo que tú aprovecharía para hacer otras cosas. Las sucesiones reales pueden ser tardadas y muy violentas, deja que entre ellos se maten.

—Suenas muy segura de ello.

—He vivido en constantes guerras por las sucesiones reales, Altaïr, así que creo saber un par de cosas sobre ellas. La intervención de facciones indeseables, no será tolerada, unirá el reino en su contra —le advirtió con firmeza—. Además los asesinos no pueden elegir al Rey que mejor les convenga, está totalmente fuera de su alcance.

—Lo sé, Maria.

—Pero no te preocupes, encontraremos la forma de sobreponernos a cualquier Rey —afirmó la mujer estirando su brazo para agarrar la mano del asesino—. ¡Oh, el Maestro de Qadmus te ha contestado! Te felicita por _tu_ sabia decisión —recitó la mujer sarcásticamente.

—No lo había leído —exclamó Altaïr quitándole la carta de las manos—. Escuchar un sabio consejo, también es de sabios —le contestó con una media sonrisa.

—Uhm, la próxima vez que quieras un sabio consejo, pediré una sabia recompensa por adelantado —comentó con ligereza.

—¿Dónde han quedado las personas que ayudan por buena voluntad? —Maria frunció la nariz—. Sin tu ayuda no sé qué tonterías le habría contestado.

Ella resopló.

—Las palabras no llenan mis arcas —dijo como si estuviera hablando para sí misma.

—Interesada —replicó el asesino con frialdad.

—Abusivo.

—¡Hey! Tú quisiste darme tu opinión —le aclaró—. Y no me importaría que me dieras tu opinión sobre esto —exclamó entregándole unas hojas.

—Puedo ayudarte con algunas, pero las que están en arábigo no sabría qué dicen —le indicó al empezar a revisar las cartas que le habría entregado el asesino.

—Oh, por el momento te las leeré, Maria, pero debes aprender a leer arábigo si vas a quedarte y a escribirlo también.

—No sabía que tenían una dependencia en…

El escritorio se tambaleó ante peso del libro que Malik había dejado caer. Maria giró su cabeza para ver al hombre, su rostro tenía un gesto adusto casi enojado. La mujer dobló las cartas con delicadeza, era el momento de retirarse, ella no creía estar haciendo nada malo, pero eso era algo que los demás aún no comprendían.

—Ya sé que te está dando —exclamó con desagrado—. ¿Cómo te atreves? —profirió dirigiéndose a Altaïr.

—Tiene experiencia en ello, Malik —respondió Altaïr con tranquilidad, revolviendo los papeles de su escritorio—. Sabes muy bien que no tengo idea de cómo administrar todos los recursos de la Orden, dónde hace falta renovar periódicamente algo, a dónde enviar los excedentes, si está bien tener tanto ganado. Tus conocimientos como hijo de un granjero nos han ayudado, pero sabes que se necesita más que eso para mantener a toda la Orden.

—Mi padre era un agricultor, Altaïr, no era un granjero —le corrigió.

—¿Acaso tú no eras el que cuidaba las ovejas? —preguntó Altaïr.

—Cuidé las ovejas del Sheikh, obteníamos ganancias de ello, pero no eran nuestras —le aclaró poniendo su mano en la cadera—. En cualquier caso, tienes a Mustahabb, él estaba con Al Mualim.

—Él ya es muy viejo —replicó con cierto enfado mientras colocaba algunas hojas en blanco cerca de los botes de tinta medio abiertos—, la última vez que lo vi estaba leyendo el Corán al revés —agregó con un deje de dramatismo.

—Bien, mis conocimientos como hijo de un humilde campesino ¿por qué son sobrepasados? —exigió la explicación el hombre, volviéndose hacia la mujer.

Maria le sonrió, no buscaba ofenderlo, sólo le había sorprendido saber que él había sido el hijo de un campesino. Por la forma con la que se dirigía hacia los demás, pensaba que por lo menos había sido hijo de un citadino con cierta posición o de algún mando superior de la orden.

—Toda buena mujer casadera debe aprender a manejar los menesteres del hogar —expresó con una voz dulce, una media sonrisa y un bajando sus párpados de manera tan delicada que incluso Altaïr la miró perplejo—, no puede permitir que su honorable esposo se preocupe por cosas tan superfluas —agregó, sabía que el dai no estaba acostumbrado a su sentido del humor, pero no era una mentira, le habían enseñado a manejar una propiedad.

—No puedes comparar una casa con la hermandad —bufó el hombre que no había comprado su actuación barata.

—Está bromeando, Malik —le aclaró el Maestro.

—Sí le enseñan eso a las mujeres, Altaïr —exclamó Maria enfadada—, tienes que aprender a manejar a los… recursos del hogar —la inglesa suspiró, Maria sabía que la información no era suficiente. A Altaïr no le parecía raro, porque no era algo en lo que realmente estuviera interesado y porque honestamente el hombre sabía de los quehaceres de la mujer como sabía de la música, no obstante, Malik era demasiado perspicaz para dejar la información pasar—. Mi padre era mercader, así que a veces le ayudaba en el trabajo. Pero, si preguntas por mi experiencia manejando grandes recursos, yo me encargaba de algunas finanzas de los templarios. Robert, como Altaïr, estaba demasiado ocupado para lidiar con problemas de índole más mundana y era demasiado arrogante para establecer buenas relaciones con los subordinados.

—¡No estoy _demasiado ocupado_! —bramó Altaïr enojado por la comparación—. Al menos yo acepto que no sé cómo manejar estos asuntos.

—Robert era un noble, Altaïr, uno de los hombres más poderosos del Anjou, sabía qué debía hacer, pero estaba muy ocupado. —Eso no le había parecido al sirio, en lo absoluto. Hablar de Robert era incómodo para los dos—. Malik, pediste mi experiencia, ya la tienes —trató de zanjar el asunto—. ¿Qué más quieres?

—No confío en ti. —La mujer se puso de pie—. No me refiero a tus capacidades, pero…

—¡Malik! —se quejó Altaïr.

—Pides que confíe en un antiguo miembro del Temple, la administración de la Orden —inquirió el Dai con elocuencia.

—Ya no tiene nada que ver con ellos —replicó Altaïr a la defensiva.

—No puedes pedirme que confíe en tu juicio acerca de ella, porque no es neutro mucho menos racional.

—No estaba con los templarios —habló la inglesa—, quiero decir, que no estaba de acuerdo con todos los ideales de los templarios —les aclaró al ver la cara de desconcierto de ambos—, estaba con ellos, por Robert… —dijo tratando de hacerles ver cuál era el punto a donde quería llegar— y Sibrand —añadió pensando que había sido demasiado inapropiado decirlo de esa manera. Maria se sintió incómoda ante el escrutinio de los asesinos.

—Estabas siguiendo a un hombre —profirió Malik disgustado, la implicación de su frase se escuchó muy fea.

—¡No! —exclamó la extrajera—, bueno, sí, pero… él me dio la oportunidad de ser caballero, a pesar de ser mujer —continuó evitando mirar a sus acompañantes—, no podía irme del Temple si quería lograr mi cometido, ¿a dónde iría si no? Y él… Robert, él no era una mala persona conmigo, en general no era… no parecía una mala persona, así que yo creí que la mejor forma de retribuirle lo que hacía por mí era, ayudándolo. —Viéndolo en retrospectiva, lo que para ella en esos años había sido una gran aventura, ahora parecía el peor error de su vida. Más tonta no pudo ser—. Mira, no sabía las verdaderas razones del Temple, no sabía quiénes eran ustedes. No es como si nuestros maestros nos enseñaran sobre los asesinos o los sarracenos, lo único que nos dicen es que son infieles y hacen el mal. Sólo cuando puedes estar en ambos lados del conflicto notas las incongruencias.

—Estabas dispuesta a morir por el Maestro del Temple —aseveró el Dai, como si aquello fuera algo malo—, eso no es estar simplemente agradecida.

—Esa es una pregunta muy personal, Malik —intervino Altaïr, con voz trémula. En ese momento, él no estaba muy seguro de si su intención de detener a su amigo con su interrogación se debía a que no quería incomodar a Maria o si se debía a que no estaba muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Nunca he negado que Robert, era algo más que mi superior —contestó Maria con tranquilidad. Los ojos inquisidores del asesino la intimidaron—. Yo… Robert era… él… en toda mi vida, él fue la única persona que creyó en mí, hasta ese momento, fue el único que no me menosprecio, él único que me trató como su igual, él… fue bueno conmigo.

—Tenías sentimientos por él.

—Lamento no ser de piedra —murmuró sarcásticamente—, sí, tenía sentimientos por él —le confirmó sin sentirse avergonzada por eso, no tenía porqué, hasta ese momento ningún hombre la había tratado de la manera en la que Robert lo había hecho. Muchos hombres la había rodeado en toda su vida, la mayoría la despreciaba o la maldecía, aquellos pocos que no lo hacían, toleraban con incomodidad su ideales, algunos incluso trataron de adecuarse, pero el fantasma de lo que debería ser una _dama_ persistía, muchos otros simplemente creían que lo hacía por jugar a revelarse, otros tantos confundidos la tomaban por hombre, pero Robert, oh Robert había tomado en serio sus palabras, sus pensamientos, tratándola como una igual …_a pesar de saber usar el cerebro y la espada, eres una mujer, enorgullécete de ello._

—¿Y ahora estás con nosotros por convicción?

Maria suspiró, sabía muy bien de qué intentarían acusarla, era fácil preverlo. Ella, una templaria cercana a Robert, despojada de su rango por culpa de los asesinos, hecha prisionera por sus enemigos, arrastrada de un lado para otro. Venganza, la oportunidad de volver triunfante con sus antiguos compañeros. Si tenía la sangre tan fría para matar, también debía tener hielo en el corazón para meterse en la cama de quien mató a su líder.

—Oh, no lo sé, quizás tiene que ver con que fui traicionada, engañada, degradada… descubrir que ellos no quería mantener a salvo a los peregrinos en su camino a tierra santa. No puedo cambiar lo qué hice, quienes fueron mis compañeros, pero eso ya está en el pasado, además, ni siquiera he dicho que quiero ser parte de los asesinos. —Bien hecho Maria, le dices a un hombre que desconfía de ti que tienes sentimientos por su enemigo y no quieres formar parte de sus filas, sin duda es la mejor forma de ganar su confianza—. Me parece que está demás explicar cómo o porqué terminé aquí —exclamó sin mirar a Altaïr, no iba a darle el placer al hombre de regocijarse en sus declaraciones, ya tenía el ego lo suficientemente inflado para contribuir aún más.

—Todos cometemos errores, Malik —le dijo Altaïr dirigiéndole una profunda mirada para hacerle recordar el pasado—, pese a que no podemos cambiarlos, nosotros sí podemos hacerlo.

El dai se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien, quizás no está aquí para darle información a los templarios —concedió, Maria pensó que aquellas palabras debieron costare tanto como su brazo perdido—, pero no puedes dejar la Orden a expensas de sus caprichos. —Eso la había ofendido, ella no se tomaba la Orden a la ligera—. Su lealtad estará en donde esté su cama.

—¡He! _Ne pas mélanger les choux et les carottes_ —protestó la mujer—, que quede muy claro, Robert y yo, nunca, tuvimos ese tipo de relación.

—No estabas de acuerdo con los ideales de los templarios, no estás aquí por los ideales de los asesinos —comparó el hombre haciéndole saber que su razonamiento no era descabellado.

—Es difícil comulgar con una hermandad que te acusa de traición a cada instante —objetó Maria—, y eso es sólo el principio del dilema.

—Aún así no confió en quien confiaba el Maestro del Temple.

Altaïr iba a protestar, pero Maria se le adelantó.

—Eso es hipócrita de tu parte —bramó enojada acercándose al hombre que la acusaba— quieres que vea a Robert como un monstruo, pero jamás he visto que algunos de ustedes vean a Al Mualim de la misma manera. —La comparación había disparado el mal humor de Malik, se podía ver que estaba preparando el contraataque—. Robert me mintió, me lastimó, de la misma manera que Al Mualim lo hizo con ustedes, pero no por ello puedo odiarlo, como no pueden odiar a Al Mualim.

Había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Malik dio un paso hacia adelante, entreabrió los labios, pero justo en ese momento algo en su mirada cambió. Maria se sintió incómoda bajo su escrutinio, los ojos del hombre no trataban de desnudarla, pero le recordaban las miradas que recibía de su madre cuando estaba buscando un desperfecto en su vestimenta y normalmente la mujer lo encontraba. Si lo hizo o no, no lo compartió, guardándose las críticas para sí mismo, se volvió hacia Altaïr con tranquilidad o eso aparentó hasta que le vio bajar la capucha del djellaba.

—¿Así es como quieres que confíe en las decisiones que toman? —le espetó mostrándole la hierba que se le había quedado a Altaïr en la cabeza.

—No volverá a suceder —aseveró con firmeza, volviendo a colocarse la prenda sobre la cabeza. Maria trató de mantenerse indiferente cuando los ojos del hombre perforaron sus pensamientos, sin embargo, se sintió avergonzada, retrocedió presa del remordimiento que comenzaba a carcomerle la cabeza. No había sido su culpa, ella no sabía que Altaïr tenía cosas importantes que hacer, no obstante lo que más le molestaba era esa vocecilla susurrándole que aunque lo hubiera sabido lo hubiera hecho.

El dai negó con la cabeza antes de salir del lugar dando un portazo.

•

•

•

Si supieran cuanto tiempo tiene este relato en mi PC, probablemente me golpearían. Tardé en actualizar porque estoy escribiendo un fanfic que no quería escribir. Cuando inicié La Manzana Masculinizada, la idea era relatar momentos de la vida de Maria et al, sin algún orden cronológico, los relatos ni siquiera iban a estar ligados, pero terminé escribiendo una historia, lo cual no es terrible, pero eso requiere que tenga una trama planeada y no la tengo. Hacer una me toma mucho tiempo y las actualizaciones más, esa labor me la tomo muy enserio. No quiero terminar haciendo una historia que no tenga sentido, con más hoyos en la trama que un colador, así que de aquí a unos dos o tres capítulos más seguiré con la idea original: relatos simples, desde luego que si ustedes se dan a la tarea de leerlos todos, se puede ver cómo de alguna manera se conectan. Aunque no necesariamente tiene que ser así.

Como lectores y si les interesa, pueden hacerme llegar sus sugerencias en cuanto a qué cosas quieren leer.

Por cierto, les invito a leer **Bajo la Arena, **que es… podría decirse que son los relatos de los asesinos,pueden verlos como complementarios a La Manzana Masculinizada. Aunque no aseguro que vayan a estar ligados o sean del mismo género. La Manzana Masculinizada está hecha para relatar cosas de Maria o como los demás la perciben. Bajo la Arena es sobre los asesinos desde su infancia hasta su muerte.

Lamentando las molestias y esperando los abucheos.

Atte: Kirsche.


	12. Primera impresión

Primera impresión (o de cómo hacer amigos)

No les agradaba para nada. Cuando Halima escuchó los rumores de las encargadas de los dormitorios, se había puesto contenta, el Maestro no podía permanecer sin mujer por mucho tiempo y desde que Adha se había ido de la hermandad, Altaïr no se había vuelto a interesar por ninguna de las que residían en los jardines. Las chicas ya podían imaginar a la susodicha belleza exótica de la India, de piel cocida por la luz del sol, con los profundos ojos negros del misticismo del Trimuti, largo cabello lacio del color de la noche y con el cuerpo de una feminidad envuelta por el Kama. En cambio, lo que se encontraron fue un esperpento esmirriado de cabello negro encrespado, cubierto con ropas de hombre, piel tan blanca como la leche, ojos color de acero y un temperamento del demonio.

Las primeras palabras que le dirigió a la encargada de los jardines fueron:

—¿Qué diablos hago aquí? —su mirada gris observaba el lugar como si fuera el peor antro al que hubiera entrado.

Halima suspiró, sabía que Altaïr tenía gustos especiales en cuanto a mujeres, pero ésta sin duda era la peor de sus elecciones.

—El Maestro ha ordenado que se te atendiera. —La extranjera refunfuñó algo en un idioma que no conocía. La matrona ignoró aquello y ordenó a las jóvenes llevar a la invitada a los baños. Quizás después de quitarle la mugre resultara ser que tenía algo bonito.

Apenas si tuvo tiempo para respirar, pues ya la mujer armaba un escándalo, se negaba a quitarse la ropa delante de tanta gente y muchísimo menos en un lugar con las ventanas abiertas. Tras un par de minutos discutiendo, Halima logró meterla en la bañera a regañadientes, asearla no fue menos sencillo, no quería aguas perfumadas o jabones especiales, tampoco que las mujeres la bañaran, aunque en esa ocasión la matrona ignoró sus disparates; entre gritos y maldiciones, ella misma le talló el cabello negro hasta dejárselo lustroso, ayudada desde luego por otras seis mujeres.

La recién llegada estaba como una fiera, dedicándole a cada una miradas asesinas. Empero, quien gobernaba el jardín, se sentía muy contenta de haber hecho su trabajo de manera impecable. Al verla envuelta en las toallas mientras esperaba con impaciencia a que le terminaran de secar el cabello, Halima decidió que su trabajo estaba lejos de finalizar. Las uñas trozadas de las manos eran un espanto, su piel estaba reseca por el sol, sin embargo, lo que ella encontraba más alarmante era que la extranjera aún conservaba todo su vello, no entendía como el Maestro podía recibirla en su lecho de manera tan impura(1).

El simple hecho de intentar su cometido la dejó exhausta, además de estar a punto de recibir un macetazo en la cabeza. Indignada, mandó por la ropa que debía colocarse la extranjera, el último desplante que soportó de esa, fue su rotunda negativa a vestir las ropas apropiadas para una dama.

Desde entonces, Halima no quería volver a estar cerca de semejante bestia.

•••

No les agradaba para nada. ¿Cómo una mujer podía mandar a un hombre? ¡A un asesino! Cuando Malik la introdujo como suplente del maestro Abu-Ali, los fedayines se sintieron indignados, eran los de menor rango pero tampoco era para tanto, además, al credo no le faltaban instructores, incluso el mismo Malik podría dárselas si quisiera. Sin embargo, la mujer se limitó a ordenarles que tomaran sus caballos y salieran con ella hasta los alrededores de Masyaf. De inmediato formaron un plan para hacerle notar al Maestro, que necesitaban de alguien que realmente pudiera darles clases, incluso decidieron que Akram sería quien hablaría, ya que él era bueno con las palabras y podría explicarle al líder la situación sin ofender a la mujer del Maestro.

Los asesinos encargados de cuidar a los fedayines a las afueras observaron con curiosidad al grupo al pasar, e incluso les dedicaron sonrisas burlonas. Si la extranjera había notado eso o no, no dio señas de eso, se limitó a seguir cabalgando. Al llegar a la planicie les ordenó… Nadîm no lo recordaba con precisión, pero se negaron a hacerlo por considerarlo demasiado fácil. Ella escuchó sus protestas, aunque se mantuvo firme recordándoles que quien dirigía la clase era ella y no ellos, al final, propuso que si lograban descabalgarla cambiaría de opinión. ¡Aquello era sencillo! O eso pensaron cuando los chicos tomaron sus espadas de entrenamiento, Sirâj les hizo prometer que nadie la lastimaría más de lo necesario, todos sabían que el que cometería semejante tontería sufriría la furia del Maestro. Al verla esperarlos con un simple palo de madera, algunos pensaron que tal vez enseñarle una lección no estaría tan mal.

Uno tras otro los jóvenes trataron de llegar a ella, no obstante, no podían hacerlo, se movía sobre el caballo con agilidad como si éste leyera sus pensamientos, el palo de madera hacía de lanza por lo cual era más fácil que ellos perdieran el equilibro o las espadas, a que lograran tocarla siquiera. Lo intentaron uno a uno, cuando no pudieron, entonces lo hicieron por grupos e inclusive cuando quisieron emboscarla todos, la mujer se las arregló para soltarles una tunda a cada uno. Al regresar al castillo, ella llevaba un semblante aburrido y aunque el sol había enrojecido su piel, no se veía cansada o sucia, en cambio, ellos estaban adoloridos, agotados y llenos de tierra, a vista de todos parecía que se revolcaron en el suelo.

Así fue como se tragaron cualquier duda sobre la valía de su nueva maestra, pese a que les costaba en algunas ocasiones seguir sus instrucciones, e inclusive seguían pensando que en algún momento lograrían demostrarle que no era tan buena, hacían su mejor esfuerzo para aprender de sus extraños métodos.

•••

No les agradaba para nada. La primera vez que la vieron con las ropas propias de un hombre se desconcertaron, sabían que en algunas ocasiones las mujeres dejaban sus faldas y vestidos, usando otras prendas para asear, sin embargo, eso era considerado un castigo. La desconocida no tenía ningún utensilio de limpieza.

Omar reunió a todos para comenzar la marcha, puso especial atención en los novatos que se estaban desperezando, algunos quejidos se escucharon cuando comenzaron a salir trotando, la mañana era fría y aún no se acostumbraban a dormir pocas horas. Los demás se integraron conforme los demás iban avanzando.

Los asesinos de alto rango fueron los primeros en notar la presencia del Maestro, le saludaron respetuosamente, sin embargo, nadie hizo un comentario acerca de la mujer que le acompañaba. Los dos corrían ligeramente separados de las filas que conformaban el grupo de hombres en entrenamiento. Aunque el líder regresaba los saludos de los asesinos, su atención estaba puesta en la mujer, quien tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Ella reía, no sabían de qué o porqué pero ella reía, aunque el Maestro le había ordenado callar en varias ocasiones. Algunos le lanzaban miradas suspicaces, pero ella las barría con un simple parpadeo; los ignoraba, con una pasmosa frialdad que les hacía sentir que no existían. No seguía su ritmo, avanzaba a su propio capricho, moviéndose, bromeando, era como si disfrutara de crear caos.

Los fedayines comenzaron a rezagarse, Omar bajó su ritmo a fin de no perder de vista a ninguno de los jóvenes, pese a que la presencia del Maestro lograba intimidarlos lo suficiente para mantenerlos sin quejarse y avanzar, no sabían cómo estos tomarían el hecho de que una mujer atraía más la atención del líder que cualquier otra cosa.

Los dos trastabillaron, se detuvieron por una fracción de segundo, la intrusa comenzó a correr a gran velocidad y así comenzaron una carrera frenética. Ella corriendo varios metros por delante de él, serpenteando por el camino, evadiendo al Maestro mientras reía. Lo último que vieron de ambos fue una nuble de polvo.

•••

No les agradaba para nada. Desde que bajó el escarpado sendero que llevaba al pueblo, la gente la observó con suspicacia, sabían que el Maestro había traído una mujer extraña con él, la gente del castillo comentaba de sus vestimentas y costumbres. Comía entre los hombres como si fuera igual a ellos, no ponía un pie en los jardines ni hablaba con las mujeres de ahí, entrenaba la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces con el Líder, a veces sola.

Ahora que había bajado al pueblo, observaba con franca curiosidad todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Desde las mujeres que llenaban sus jarrones de agua de la fuente hasta los hombres que conversaban sentados en los bancos alrededor de la plaza. Se acercaba a los puestos para ver las diversas mercancías, aunque nunca le dedicó atención a los que vendían joyería o sedas. Le dedicó especial atención al puesto de instrumentos musicales, en realidad, se detuvo a escuchar a Taleb, quien tocaba con el oud "Lama Bada" de manera un tanto torpe, aunque lograba mantener un ritmo agradable al oído. Al inicio el joven se sintió cohibido cuando la vio obsérvalo, no estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer lo mirara de manera tan franca, casi como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Ella debió entender que ponía nervioso al chico porque desvió su vista hacia los instrumentos que vendía su padre, con lo cual el muchacho pudo tocar con mayor soltura, aunque se sabía escuchado por la extranjera.

Pese a que no le agradaba la sensación de sentirse observando, le agradó que alguien pusiera atención a la música que él tocaba.

•••

No le agradó. Con el simple hecho de verla avanzar arrogantemente entre los hermanos portando la cruz templaria como si estuviera en el patio de su casa y no en el comedor de los asesinos, fue para Malik un gancho al hígado. El antiguo rafiq de Jerusalén le dio al _Maestro_ una mirada iracunda. Al parecer Altaïr tampoco supo que responder, pero en cuanto ella tomó asiento enfrente del líder, este le hizo un gesto que demandaba una explicación.

—¿Qué? —respondió irrespetuosamente la mujer de mala gana.

Altaïr suspiró, quizás había captado algo que a los demás se les escapaba y por mucho.

—Pensé que Halima… —comenzó casi con tranquilidad.

—¿La odiosa mujer de ese lugar infernal? —le interrumpió, ella hablaba un árabe con un acento muy fuerte en las r y nasal en algunas sílabas.

—La encargada del jardín —le corrigió Altaïr. Ella lazó un gruñido de desaprobación—. Te daría ropas apropia… —Él se detuvo a mitad de la frase al ver los gestos duros de Maria.

—¡Jump! —dijo áridamente— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? —exclamó con una falsa alegría—. No sabía que los asesinos corrieran y lucharan con faldas de mujer —Malik y todos los que la escucharon se escandalizaron ante la idea— no olvides decirme que día entrenan. ¡Seguro aprendo algún truco! —El sarcasmo en su voz se pudo sentir en todo el lugar.

—No hacemos eso, Maria —replicó Altaïr con firmeza.

—¡Ah! Entonces —inquirió— ¿por qué dices que es ropa apropiada?

El Maestro estaba consciente de haber errado de manera desastrosa.

—Mi error —dijo con acritud—, pero pensé que te gustaría —Malik podía verla preparar su siguiente ataque— descansar apropiadamente después del largo viaje y en el jardín, podrías encontrar algo que te agradara. —La cabeza del líder había trabajado lo más rápido posible cuidando de no volver a echarlo todo a perder.

—¿Has estado en ese lugar? —siseó ácidamente, si fuera una gata, pensó Malik, bien podría verle todo el pelaje erizado.

—Sí —respondió Altaïr confundido—. Y nooooo —añadió como si hubiera resuelto el problema en al aire—. Nunca he estado como miembro del jardín, así que…

—Bien —indicó la mujer—, la próxima vez que se te ocurra una _brillante _idea —ella tomó el tenedor que le pertenecía al líder y lo apuntó al rostro del susodicho— asegúrate de saber de qué se trata o lo que esa infernal mujer me haga, me aseguraré de que recibas el mismo trato —Al final Malik no sabía si había tratado de pincharle un ojo o la nariz.

Altaïr le quitó el cubierto de la mano.

—El agua no te hace daño ¿sabes? —se burló.

—¡O cállate por el amor de Dios! —bramó en árabe— _'Sann à Alba a tha mi!_ _¿Qué vas a saber tú del agua?_ —Al principio, Malik, creyó que su inglés no era tan bueno porque la mitad de la frase no la había comprendido en absoluto.

—Sí, sí, lo que quieras, mujer —replicó.

Ella dijo algo incomprensible para quien la escuchó, eran palabras guturales, fuertes en su sonido, melódicas en cierta forma, aunque hubo sonidos que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido a Malik que la voz humana pudiera hacer.

—Sólo entendí un par de palabras, Maria, habla en un solo idioma y más lento. —A la mayoría le sorprendía que entendiera algo de tanto sonido que parecía lo mismo—. Eso lo entendí y será mejor que cuides tu lengua.

La mujer movió la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

—Tú y tus oídos de damisela —murmuró. Altaïr le miró con elocuencia aunque enojado, sin embargo, a ella parecía darle tan igual el enervar al mejor asesino de la secta.

Cuando llegó la comida los sirvientes observaron a la dama desconcertados, ¿una mujer en aquella mesa? Nunca habían visto a la favorita del Maestro compartir la comida con todos los hombres. Ante la fría recepción de los sirvientes, ella sola se alcanzó lo necesario para comer. Malik volvió a mirar a su amigo.

—¿Por qué usar eso? —le preguntó Altaïr, señalando la túnica.

La mujer llamada Maria puso los ojos en blanco.

—Porque combina con el color de mis ojos —replicó mordazmente. El Maestro bufó—. No me des esa mirada ¿Quién tuvo la fantástica idea de estropear…?

—¡No fue mi culpa! —se apresuró a decir el sarraceno—. Se llaman ataques sorpresa por algo, Maria. Y dije que lo sentía.

—_Aye… well_, ahora es un buen momento para en verdad lamentarte por ese hecho. —Satisfecha consigo misma la templaria prestó atención a lo que tenía en el plato. Malik en cambio trató de llamar la atención del Maestro, pero parecía estar demasiado ensimismado.

—Es carne, Maria —se quejó Altaïr. A-Sayf estuvo a punto de bufar, aparentemente en ese momento, el líder de los asesinos, sólo tenía ojos para la mujer sentada enfrente de él.

—Sí, pues… mira, sucede que el día en que servían comida siria en mi casa, no sé porqué, pero yo no estaba, así que disculpa si trato de averiguar que carajos me voy a llevar a la boca. Y ya que estamos, me avisas el día en que sirvan comida inglesa.

—Es Moughrabiyeh —contestó con acrimonia el asesino.

—¡Oooh! Qué bueno es saber el nombre —se burló la mujer.

Altaïr suspiró.

—_Mo ghaol_—terció el Maestro de los asesinos, sintiendo su lengua enredarse con las extrañas palabras, aun así la tomó de la mano, a lo cual ella respondió relajando las facciones de su rostro y bajando la mirada como si estuviera dejando su espada en el suelo—, comamos en paz.

Ella obedeció con cierta docilidad, aún así Altaïr no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a alguien más, esa mujer atrapaba al Líder por completo y eso a Malik le desagradaba totalmente.

•••

Se cruzó de brazos determinado a hablar con el Maestro, no importaba qué ni cómo. Altaïr suspiró antes de acomodarse en su silla, tenía pocos días de haber regresado de su último viaje, así que aún tenía mucho papeleo por hacer, aunque era una actividad que le desagradaba por completo trataba de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

—He hablado con varias personas —comenzó Malik—, y esa mujer tuya…

—No es mi mujer —le interrumpió el Maestro con naturalidad, mientras colocaba la lista de las provisiones enviadas del este. Al ver el rostro estupefacto del Dai se adelantó a explicarle—: ella se pertenece a sí misma.

El antiguo dirigente de Jerusalén no necesito dar voz a sus pensamientos, porque la frase _esto es el colmo de la estupidez_ se imprimió claramente en su rostro.

—¡Halima no quiere volver a verla, los fedayines no están contentos, pone nerviosa a la gente del pueblo y se atreve a pasearse con rompas inapropiadas delante de los asesinos!

—¿Lo dices por lo de la cruz o porque viste como hombre? —le preguntó Altaïr como si aquello no tuviera importancia.

—¡¿Cómo se atrevió? —profirió Malik poniendo su mano en el escritorio.

—Eso fue mi culpa, no me mires así y escúchame ¿quieres? —dejó sobre el escritorio los papeles sobre las ganancias de la venta de trigo en Hama—, fuimos atacados por beduinos, aunque tuve tiempo para tomar nuestras provisiones, no presté atención a sus cosas. Parte de su ropa iba a ahí.

—¿Y guardaba esas túnicas para recordar viejos tiempos? —Altaïr le miró con elocuencia.

—Ella pensó y yo estuve de acuerdo, que quizás nos servirían para adentrarnos en territorio enemigo. Es buena espiando a los templarios. Mira Halima debió advertir que no estaba enviando a Maria al jardín para que la hiciera una de las mujeres de ahí, pensé que después del largo viaje le gustaría un baño caliente, un lugar reconfortante para descansar, cosas frescas que comer, ella siempre se estaba quejando del clima tan árido, el jardín podría mostrarle que no todo es tan seco como en el valle. —Pese a que el Maestro parecían estar sinceramente arrepentido, eso lo le decía a Malik que ella, no estaba arrepentida de nada—. Tampoco tenía idea de que no le gustara usar vestidos… quiero decir, la vi una vez —sonrió mirando los libros—, pensé que… bueno ya no tiene caso.

—Los hombres, la gente del pueblo.

—No esperaba que la aceptaran de inmediato, pero tarde o temprano se acostumbraran. No voy a obligarla a ser quien no es —declaró Altaïr con seriedad—, escapó de su casa por esa razón, aquí no va a ser castigada por actuar diferente a las demás. Sólo porque es mujer no quiere decir que ella no puede tener libre albedrio.

Había conocido mujeres que con maridos, hijos y vestido que habían logrado grandes cosas, incluso las mujeres del jardín eran temibles, podían ser tan letales como cualquiera de los asesinos, pero la mujer de Altaïr, aunque él dijera lo contrario, quería además pisar suelo masculino. Ya podía augurar muchos dolores de cabeza.

—Tenemos, hermanas, Malik ¿por qué te parece tan extraña la idea?

Las mujeres de la orden de los asesinos, todo el mundo rumoreaba acerca de ellas, pero pocas veces eran vistas, inclusive en Alamut, apenas si se veía una mujer entre los fedayines cada varias décadas. La experiencia más cercana que ellos tuvieron, fue haber visto a uno de los escoltas del Maestro de Lamasar con unas facciones muy delicadas, aún se debatía si era una mujer o un joven afeminado, Al Mualim jamás disipó esa duda.

—Tú lo has dicho, a su tiempo, quizás será aceptada, por el momento, porque no la dejas…

—Malik —le interrumpió Altaïr—, Maria se va a quedar aquí —aseveró observándolo directamente a los ojos, su tono de voz no era rudo, pero estaba claro que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —intentó encontrar otra alternativa.

El Maestro no contestó a la pregunta, pero el desaire que le hizo le dejó en claro al Dai que pretendía retenerla para siempre.

•

•

•

A veces las cosas no son tan sencillas como pensamos. Es verdad que los asesinos no se han tomado muy bien la llegada de Maria, pero quizás también ella tenga que ver con ello. Este capítulo debió ser uno de los primeros en salir, pero no había encontrado un momento adecuado, no obstante ahora lo hago, porque ayudan a esclarecer algunos detalles de los capítulos que vienen.

(1) En la sunnah (estilo de vida de Mahoma y que los musulmanes toman como ejemplo a seguir) se establece que la mujer debe depilarse las axilas y el vello púbico, en otros lugares es opcional, salvo por las cejas las cuales no deben ser depiladas por completo, hacerlo se considera haram, es decir está prohibido.

Todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos.


	13. El mundo de nohombres 1

El mundo de no-hombres (1 parte)

La primera vez que había sucedido no lo tomó en cuenta, en realidad, ni siquiera se hubiera enterado del asunto de no ser por la cara que puso Altaïr, una mezcla de sorpresa y espanto. El asunto se zanjó con algo siendo lanzando por la ventana, mientras Maria hacía preguntas que el otro se negó a responder, pero terminó por no darle importancia porque el asesino le aseguró que era un aspecto interno de la Hermandad y a ella nada le correspondía, a menos que quisiera unirse a la Orden, con lo cual la batalla se dio por finalizada.

En la segunda ocasión, Altaïr no se dio cuenta, fue en una de esas noches en las que se quedó en su estudio, leyendo algún libro sobre _los griegos, así que cuando Maria preparó la cama para irse a dormir lo encontró. Cuando lo vio, pensó que debía tratarse de algún regalo para ella o alguna especie de broma de mal gusto, no encontró otra razón para encontrar la paloma del espíritu santo hecha galleta entre sus sábanas, fuese una cosa o la otra, lo dejó para el día siguiente y se la comió. Eso sí, sabía deliciosa. _

_Con las clases en la mañana, sus lecturas en la tarde, las clases con el erudito Talha para aprender árabe y demás actividades que tenía, se le olvidó el asunto. No obstante, volvió a suceder, entonces Altaïr volvió a poner esa cara que usa cuando no está seguro si lo siguiente que hará ella será gritarle o golpearle, en ese momento, supo que la galleta debía significar algo, pues no encontraba amenazador, hacia Altaïr, el hecho de que ella partiera la galleta a la mitad. Para calmar su desazón le dio de comer una de las mitades, el asesino de inmediato se relajó incluso rió como si se hubiera dando cuenta de una tontería. _

_Sabía que Altaïr no le diría el significado de la paloma, de haber querido desde el primer incidente se lo habría explicado, pero ella no quería quedarse con la duda, sin embargo ¿a quién podría pedírselo? No había entablado amistad con nadie desde su llegada a Masyaf, la única persona con la que hablaba era Abu Ali y no sabía que tan impropio sería preguntarle el significado, sobre todo porque en la comunidad aún hablaban sobre el incidente con Abbas. Los novicios estaban descartados porque eran peor que cotorras, cualquier cosa que les preguntara lo sabrían hasta los del pueblo en menos de lo que cambiaba la guardia de las almenas. Estaban los sirvientes, a los que podría interrogar, pero ellos no tenían por qué contestarle con la verdad, aunque no sería una mala opción, finalmente los únicos que tenían premiso para entrar en el cuarto del Maestro a ciertas horas, eran ellos. Maria estaba por darse por vencida cuando vio la solución a su problema. _

_El sol estaba por ocultarse ese día, los hombres se encontraban cerca del círculo de entrenamiento, en esta ocasión los asesinos en vez de enfrentarse con las espadas o las dagas, lo hacían con los arcos y las ballestas. Ra'uf se encontraba solo, de pie en la parte alta de la rampa, observando los enfrentamientos mientras tomaba su ración de agua con total tranquilidad. Desde que Altaïr la presentó a sus hermanos, integrándola en las mismas actividades que ellos, el hombre se había portado con suma amabilidad, además fue de los primeros en aceptarla como una digna contrincante, inclusive había llegado a dirigirle un par de frases afables, también estaba el hecho de que había sido el único que intervino cuando Abbas la insultó. En varias ocasiones, quiso hablar con él, pero por extraño que pareciera, pese a que era un asesino hecho y derecho el hombre era tímido, o ella lo amedrentaba de tal forma que se cohibía. Maria creía que tenía que ver con el hecho de que lo intimidaba con la mirada, ya Altaïr le había advertido en muchas ocasiones que las mujeres evitaban contacto visual con los hombres, no obstante, ella tenía unos ojos demasiado altivos, francos y por encima de todo retadores. Eso o como una vez le había comentado Abu Ali, aunque no eran musulmanes en toda la regla, sí mantenían ciertas costumbres y en el Islam las mujeres solo podían hablar con los hombres de su familia o amigos muy íntimos de la familia, con lo cual los asesinos no estaban acostumbrados a entablar conversaciones con las mujeres que desconocían, además ella era la mujer del Maestro. Fuera lo que fuese, no había logrado conversar con Ra'uf por circunstancias ajenas a ella, pero en ese momento podía intentar sonsacarle la verdad sobre la galleta del espíritu santo, si cometía alguna indiscreción sabía que el hombre no se lo contaría a nadie, pues eso la podría en una situación desfavorecedora._

_Sonriendo para sí misma se acercó a él con cautela, algo complicado de hacer cuando se trataba con los maestros del espionaje. No obstante fingió caminar con naturalidad, como si no estuviera interesada en hablar con el hombre, al llegar hasta él pretendió interesarse por la contienda que sucedía abajo, ocho jóvenes se enfrentaban con el arco, hasta el momento sólo dos de ellos no habían dando en el centro en dos ocasiones, pero todavía quedaban varias rondas por tirar. Ra'uf asintió con la cabeza cuando el joven de turno dio en el centro en su cuarta ronda._

_—Tira bien, pero parece que no sabe controlar la presión que el ambiente ejerce sobre él —dijo Maria colocándose a lado de Ra'uf._

_El hombre se volvió hacia ella, el asombro en sus ojos fue evidente como si el que le dirigiera la palabra fuese un milagro. Después de voltear hacia ambos lados para verificar que efectivamente se dirigía a él y no a alguien más, le dijo de manera apresurada:_

—Lapazseacontigo_Saida._ —¿Por qué ese hombre se ponía tan nervioso con ella? No era como si de pronto se fuera a abalanzar sobre de él y comérselo. Ante la imagen mental, Maria se contuvo de sonreírle de esa manera maliciosa que le ponía los nervios de punta a Altaïr.

—Y contigo, Ra'uf —respondió con tranquilidad, manteniendo la mirada fija en el hombre.

Lo primero que notó de él, fue que no llevaba el cubrecuello, algo casi extraordinario en él, pues aunque el calor fuera intenso solía usarlo —algo que ella creía inaudito, en esos días, Maria aduras penas soportaba llevar alguna camisa ligera—. Entonces lo observó, tenía la piel tostada por el sol, de un tono muy similar al kebbe recién hecho, incluso sus facciones le recordaban la redondez del alimento, aunque el hombre no tenía nada de rechoncho, pero las curvas en su rostro suavizaban las marcas dejadas por la vida de la hermandad y lo hacían lucir mucho más joven de lo que quizás era. Su faz combinaba muy bien con sus ojos negros que brillaban cual obsidiana al sol. Le gustaba, su rostro afable le hacía confiar en él. Ella le sonrió con sinceridad, incluso casi con efusividad. Lo siguiente que saltó a la vista fue ver lo tenso que estaba, sus hombros estaban tan rígidos, como si se estuviera a punto de enfrentar a un enemigo.

—¡Oh! Él tiene que practicar con sus nervios —continuó hablando, desviando la mirada hacia los jóvenes de abajo—. O tirar antes de que los ruidos exteriores le quiten la concentración.

—Sí, sí, —contestó el hombre girando en seco hacia la competición—, dejarse distraer es malo, por eso ellos aún no salen a realizar misiones —añadió de manera casi mecánica—, debido a ello Uthmar ha pedido esta práctica, para que se vayan acostumbrando a la presión de una situación real.

En una misión _real_, ellos deberían enfrentarse a más cosas que los gritos de sus compañeros y las miradas de los maestros. Claro que las misiones de los asesinos eran diferentes a lo que ella había vivido, mientras que ellos reptaban entre las sombras para acabar con un solo hombre, Maria había estado en batallas, en donde además de tener varios objetivos, se tenía que evadir los ataques del enemigo.

—Ya veo —dijo, si esos jóvenes estuvieran siendo preparados para batirse en la guerra, tendrían aún mucho que aprender.

—No suenas convencida, Saida.

—¿Conoces a los arqueros ingleses? —le preguntó la mujer.

El hombre se irguió, los arqueros ingleses eran famosos en Tierra Santa y mucho más allá de ella. Su presencia era temida entre los musulmanes, inclusive entre los asesinos. Esos hombres eran conocidos por su puntería letal y sus mortíferas flechas.

—Todos los conocemos, Saida.

Maria solo le sonrió de lado, a lo que el hombre tuvo que interpretar lo demás.

—Pero es diferente —añadió la inglesa—, ellos no tienen que aprender a trepar o espiar, algunos inclusive no saben cabalgar, se limitaban a proteger su lado del muro.

—Por favor no sea tan franca con Uthmar.

Maria rió.

—Ellos son solo aprendices, Ra'uf —terció la mujer, el hombre iba a protestar—, pero haré lo que me pides —comentó invadiendo su espacio personal, algo que incomodó aún más al hombre— este será un secreto entre tú y yo —susurró, guiñándole un ojo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. El hombre había puesto de inmediato distancia entre ellos, pero lo que más le había sorprendido a Maria y por lo que le seguía sonriendo de manera tan abierta, era porque el color se le había a galopado en las mejillas, dándole un toque rosado a su piel oscura. Ese hombre le agradaba cada día más. Maria estaba dispuesta a saber hasta dónde podía orillarlo—. ¡Oh, mira! El más joven es quien ha acertado en todos sus turnos —exclamó tratando de romper con la incomodidad del asesino, finalmente ella quería saber sobre la galleta, no si Ra'uf era un buen objetivo para sus bromas.

—Sí, sí —volvió a contestar de manera monosilábica y con cierto nerviosismo—. Él es bueno lanzando dagas también.

—Hablando de los más jóvenes, uno de los chicos me preguntó sobre una cuestión que no supe qué responderle —Ra'uf giró su cabeza con lentitud, como si tuviera miedo de lo que ella fuera a decirle.

—El Maestro, sabrá…

—Altaïr ha estado demasiado ocupado —le cortó tajantemente—. Además no creo que sea tan importante, es solo que… habló de una paloma y no sé porqué tanto alboroto por ello.

Ahora la miraba como si estuviera diciendo que las vacas volaran y las serpientes caminaran.

—¿Una paloma? —exclamó desconcertado— ¿recibió un mensaje de algún pariente?

—No, no, no… no de una paloma viva —se apresuró a corregir al ver las conjeturas que estaba sacando Ra'uf—. Me mostró una galleta en forma de paloma —le explicó, el hombre se llevó una mano a la barbilla y pareció meditar sobre el asunto, quizás él tampoco sabía—, creo que dijo que alguien la dejó sobre su cama… —¡Ah! Profirió el asesino—. ¿Ra'uf, tiene que ver con el hecho de ser cristianos?

—No ¿por qué habría de relacionarse con eso, _Saida_? —le preguntó desconcertado.

—Porque es una paloma —replicó Maria perpleja.

—¿No se identifican los cristianos con la cruz?

—Sí, en general, pero la paloma es la representación del espíritu santo.

—¡Ah! No lo sabía —exclamó con indiferencia, quizás esa era la razón por la que él no conocía el asunto de la galleta—. En todo caso… bueno, sí, pudiera ser una paloma —murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella con una mano sobre la barbilla—, _Saida, ¿_acaso lo que le mostraron fue una galleta de harina de trigo en forma de pájaro?

Sí, la galleta era de harina de trigo y su forma era la de un pájaro, no forzosamente tenía que ser una paloma, ella había asumido que era una paloma porque estaba acostumbrada a asociar la forma de un pájaro con las alas abiertas con la de la simbología cristiana.

—Sí, también pudiera ser un pájaro —musitó enojada consigo misma.

—Ya vaya. Ahora está claro por qué acudió a usted. —Maria le interrogó con la mirada, para ella no tenía sentido que Altaïr se pusiera frenético, ni que en el hipotético caso de que uno de sus alumnos le mostrara la galleta le pidiera un consejo a ella—. La galleta la hornean las mujeres del jardín para mostrar su interés por algunos de nuestros hermanos, _Saida_ —Estupefacción era un adjetivo que poco alcanzaba a describir su situación, inclusive creía que había abierto la boca. Ni por todas las Veras Cruces del mundo, había imaginado que la dichosa palomita significara aquello—. Él debe estar contento, _Saida_ —continuó el hombre— siempre es un honor que una dama se fije en nosotros. Guíelo para que complazca a la dama, _Saida_ los hombres no comprendemos a las mujeres y cometemos tonterías. —¡Como si Maria fuera a darle consejos a Altaïr sobre eso!

—O créeme, Ra'uf, hablaré con él —dijo la mujer con un tono seco.

En ese momento pensó que los hombres no eran los únicos incómodos en Masyaf por su llegada. Ya podían ir ajustándose los velos las doncellas, porque Maria trataba a todos sus contrincantes de la misma manera: sin piedad.

La cuarta vez que volvió a aparecer, se hizo un silencio en el sitio, en esa ocasión Maria le arrebató la galleta de las manos al asesino, aventándola por algún recóndito lugar de la habitación. Él murmuró algo sobre que hablaría con Halima, no sabía por qué tenía que hablar con esa arpía, pero no se detuvo a preguntarle en ese momento, lo que hizo fue besarlo, con tal fuerza, con tal arrojo que lo tumbó en la cama, sus manos hicieron el resto mientras le arrancaban la ropa entre gemidos entrecortados. Lo acarició, lo arañó, lo besó, lo mordió hasta arrástralo a los límites de la locura en donde lo hundía y lo volvía a sacar a capricho. Que importaba si mañana todos preguntaban por las marcas en su cuerpo, le pertenecía aquí, ahora, hasta que se hartara, hasta que se cansara, hasta que ya no pudiera sostenerlo.

La noche se esfumó entre súplicas que se convertían en delectaciones, aprendiendo que las noches de Arabia podían ser tan calurosas como el día y cuando el sol salió por detrás de las montañas que rodeaban Masyaf, el Maestro no tuvo la fuerza para separarse del lecho. Fue la primera vez que Altaïr cambió un entrenamiento por placer. Después de eso, Maria pasó varias semanas comiéndose las uñas, demasiado preocupada para pensar sobre la mujer que andaba tras la galleta o de las nuevas atenciones que le daba Altaïr, sentía que el mundo se le derrumbaba cada día que su periodo no llegaba. Cuando el sangrado lunar le llegó, estaba tan feliz que casi lloró de alegría por los cólicos, ni siquiera le importaron los malos chistes de Altaïr sobre las mujeres y sus cambios de humor.

Al volver a ver la galleta, supo que no tenía caso molestar a Altaïr con ello, el asunto no estaba en sus manos. Recordó que entre las mujeres que seguían a los ejércitos de los cruzados, cuando una de ellas se metía en la tienda equivocada era probable que amaneciera con una nueva cicatriz, un dedo menos, inclusive con el cabello hasta las orejas, aunque las ideas sonaban tentadoras, esos eran ajuste de cuentas entre prostitutas. No quería saber el alboroto que se armaría si ella le dejaba algún recuerdo a una de las damas del jardín, además le tomaría mucho tiempo descubrir quién era la que se estaba queriendo pasarse de lista inclusive podría ser que fueran varias. No, se dijo a sí misma, debía hacer las cosas por la vía legal, así fue como se le ocurrió visitar a la endemoniada matrona del jardín.

Cuando entró al jardín los guardias de la puerta se miraron entre sí, como si no supieran qué hacer con ella. El jardín estaba vedado para los hombres que no pertenecían a la Orden o los que no tuvieran rango de aprendiz, la posición de ella era incierta, no estaba dentro de la Orden, pero no era un hombre, ella era una auténtica laguna en las leyes de los Asesinos.

El jardín era un lugar hermoso, eso no podía negarlo, tenía una vista espléndida del valle de Orontes, además de contar con fuentes cristalinas, pasto verde siempre cortado, flores multicolores que combinaban con los mosaicos de las paredes. Era un auténtico paraíso, no obstante se sentía tan fuera del lugar en ese sitio como cuando la obligaban a ir a los bailes de la sociedad. El sonido de la música llegaba a sus oídos invitándola a dejarse arrastrar por las complacencias del sitio. La risa indiscreta de las mujeres la devolvió a la realidad, ellas la observaban con los velos de chiffon en el cuello y bastones coloridos entre sus manos. Se acercó con aplomo, lo que causó que se apiñaran haciendo resonar las monedas de sus vestidos, si así se le podía llamar a las cosas que portaban, los trajes de las bailarinas de vientre eran famosos entre los hombres del occidente. Eran tan pequeños como llamativos, dejando al descubierto más piel de lo que cualquier mujer cristiana o musulmana querría. Maria recordaba lo incómodo que era andar con esas cosas, sentía que se le veía todo.

—Halima —se limitó a decirles, se miraron entre ellas como si no entendieran lo que les había dicho, iba a volver a abrir la boca cuando la que estaba al frente se decidió a señalarle un pasillo. Iba a darles las gracias pero los cuchicheos con miradas menospreciado su vestimenta, le hicieron negarles ese privilegio. Ella no lucía telas brillantes de seda o charmeuse, era cierto, pero ella no era una muñequita con la cual los hombres jugaban cuando les convenía.

Se adentró en el pasillo llamando la atención de las habitantes del lugar, pero al no encontrar a la que buscaba no les dedicaba más de unos segundos. No le costó localizarla, después de todo, la mujer estaba rodeada de muchachas que escuchaban su parloteo como si fuera algo sagrado. Desde que la conoció había sentido antipatía por ella, hablar con Halima le causaba tanta gracia a Maria como hablar con Abbas. La mujer entrada en años la miró con altivez, no la quería en sus territorios, la inglesa tampoco tenía ganas de estar en ese lugar, por donde sea que lo mirase a ella le parecía más a un prostíbulo de alta alcurnia que un jardín de descanso. No obstante, había cosas que debían hacerse.

—Necesito hablar contigo —fue directamente al grano sentándose en los almohadones delante de la matrona logrando que las ocupantes previas se alejaran de ella como si trajera la peste.

Halima alzó una ceja con incredulidad, a la guerrera no le estaba gustando en absoluto el ser menospreciada por esa hurraca.

—Soy la _Hatun_(1)_, _niña. —Halima sería _atún_ si seguía con esa actitud, ¡por Dios Bendito! Habían pasado muchos años desde que la llamaron niña por última vez—, trátame con mayor respeto —Primero trátame tú con respeto quiso replicar Maria. Sin embargo, se contentó con ver como con un simple gesto las jóvenes salían de la habitación, la última de ellas cerró la puerta. Para cuando Maria cruzara la puerta que dividía los territorios de las mujeres y de los asesinos, todas sabrían lo que había venido a decir, pero por el momento estaba bien, que le mostraran respeto.

—Sólo porque estoy tratando de hacer las cosas de buena manera —le dijo la más joven con dificultad, era obvio cuanto se estaba aguantando las ganas de ponerla en su lugar—, Halima, necesito hablar contigo —pronunció de manera suave aunque con firmeza.

—Estoy ocupada, ven mañana a verme, después la clase de danza… —Maria se puso de pie, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

—No voy a tolerarlo ni un día más —declaró la inglesa aventándole la galleta— o me escuchas ahora o te atienes a las consecuencias —el tono de voz, la posición agresiva del su cuerpo, los ojos penetrantes y el dedo índice señalando a la matrona, indicaban que la antigua templaria no estaba jugando—. Dile a tus pajaritos que no canten en la ventana equivocada o voy a quitarle sus plumas una por una.

La encargada observó la galleta con poco interés y a pesar de la amenaza de la mujer caballero, no dio muestras de haber sido intimidada.

—Las mujeres de aquí son libres de expresar sus sentimientos por nuestros hombres —tuvo la desfachatez de decirle con total tranquilidad, eso fue para Maria peor que una bofetada—, así que no veo ninguna inconveniencia en que alguien muestre interés por el Maestro —en ese momento recordó qué tan fría era el agua de las montañas de Escocia.

_The nerve of that woman!_

—Él no está solo —replicó Maria con ecuanimidad, aunque sentía como si algo estuviera jalando su estómago hacia abajo.

Halima bufó, se acomodó los anillos de la mano derecha con parsimonia.

—Los hombres nunca lo están —declaró indiferente a la situación—, un hombre puede estar con varias mujeres a la vez. —Los musulmanes y sus múltiples esposas, la simple idea escandalizaba a la menos cristiana de las mujeres del occidente—. Si el Maestro lo desea, puede tomar las mujeres que él quiera, es su privilegio. —Repulsivo, había tratado de aceptar la vida de los asesinos con total naturalidad, hasta el momento todo le había parecido fácil de aceptar, ella había crecido con costumbres diferente a ellos y existían diferencias, pero esto le parecía por completo aberrante. No porque los hombres tuvieran varias mujeres, aún incluso los cristianos que se daban aires de superioridad por sólo poseer una esposa, ellos tenían amantes, los musulmanes por lo menos en algunas ocasiones tenían la decencia de reconocerlas legalmente, además de mantenerlas. Pero rebajar a las mujeres a meros trofeos, le parecería obsceno. _Es su privilegio_, como si estuvieran hablando de más almohadones para su cama o de comida extra—. Vete acostumbrando a ello —le ordenó.

—Él ya habló contigo, Halima —dijo con tono oscuro, grave y rasposo, ese que usaba cuando hablaba con los templarios en su mando—. No va a tomar a nadie más. —Maria se lo había advertido hacía mucho tiempo, él podía ser el Rey de Roma, pero ella _no_ compartía.

La mujer entrecerró sus ojos, Maria sabía que nunca pasaría el examen, no usaba ropa agradable a la vista, su cabello era un nido de nudos, no hacía resaltar sus ojos con khol, no cuidaba de su piel, no era el prospecto de mujer para un hombre de alto rango.

—No puedo impedir que las mujeres quieran mostrarle su interés al Maestro. —Zorra mal parida, podía hacerlo, una sola orden suya y esas damiselas mantendrían sus narices detrás de los velos.

Maria suspiró.

—Te lo advierto, _Hatun_, si tus pajaritos se meten en _mí_ cuarto, yo vendré a cortarles las alas de una manera que me recordaran el resto de su vida —con eso último la inglesa salió del lugar de manera apresurada, derrumbando a un par de muchachas que traían golosinas en bandejas, no había sido su intención tirarlas, las jóvenes tenían la culpa por estar espiando detrás de la puerta y no calcular cuando se abriría, iba a ayudarlas, pero una vez más, ahí estaban los ojos inquisidores sobre su persona con sus murmullos entre velos. Su padre solía decir que mujeres juntas ni difuntas, esto, bajo la fachada de las cándidas compañeras de los guerreros, debía ser un nido de arpías a la espera de destazar a la que diera un paso en falso. Así que salió del sitio dejando a las mujeres agazapadas entre las columnas del paraíso.

Cuando Altaïr se enteró de su visita a los jardines, lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia ella.

—Ya había hablado con Halima, Maria, desde que apareció por primera vez —se defendió el hombre con premura. A veces se preguntaba cómo era que tenía nervios de acero para infiltrarse en territorio hostil y matar a hombre que tenía mayor seguridad en una fortaleza, pero temblaba ante la idea de hacerla enojar.

—Lo sé —le contestó sentándose cerca del final de la tarima del extremo izquierdo en donde los hombres ejecutaban sus saltos dementes—, no dudé de ti, Altaïr —le aseguró. Las alturas no le desagradaban, pero ella prefería tener los pies en un suelo que sintiera seguro. La última vez que habían ido los dos juntos, el gracioso pretendió hacerla dar un salto de fe, ahora no quería darle la oportunidad de intentarlo—. Pero no todas las cosas están a tu alcance. —Él frunció el seño como si no entendiera lo que ella había querido decirle—. Estas son… mmm… cosas de mujeres —añadió pasando sus dedos sobre su frente para que dejara de arrugarla.

El asesino asintió con la cabeza, atrapando la mano de Maria entre las suyas.

—He escuchado decir que es mejor no interponerse en esas cosas —recitó como si estuviera leyendo uno de los diez mandamientos.

Maria no pudo evitar sonreír, Altaïr podría parlotear sobre las ideas de diversos filósofos de la antigüedad, pero si se trataba sobre _cosas de mujeres_ el hombre prefería hacerse el loco, como todos los de su especie.

—Aunque… ¿qué es hatun? Halima dijo que ella era la hatun y debía respetarla, pero no sé qué es eso —le preguntó recostándose sobre las piernas del Maestro.

—Significa gran dama, es el título que se le da a la mujer que gobierna en el _harim_ —le explicó con tranquilidad mientras se acomodaba a Maria.

—Creí que los asesinos tenían un jardín, no un harén —exclamó la inglesa incorporándose un poco y frunciendo el ceño con evidente molestia.

—Lo llamamos jardín por obvias razones —le dijo elocuentemente— pero es un _harim_, no me pongas esa cara, el _harim, _es como se le llama al lugar en donde residen las mujeres de una casa, en este caso de la fortaleza.

—¿No es de uso exclusivo del sultán?

—No ¡ah, Maria! No te creas las tonterías que dicen los francos sobre eso —le pidió imaginando lo que ella había pensando con la idea. Docenas de mujeres desnudas listas para darle placer al sultán, conocía las hilarantes historias de la gente del occidente sobre los harenes—. En cada casa musulmana encontrarás un _harim_, que es en donde viven las mujeres: esposas, hermanas, madres, familiares femeninos que no tienen a dónde ir, niñas, inclusive viven niños o jóvenes, hasta que sean lo suficientemente mayores para salir a la sociedad, las esclavas… En cualquier caso, Halima sólo estaba diciendo que ella tenía el control del jardín —aclaró el asesino poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Maria, con lo cual se volvió a recostar sobre de él.

—Pensé que eras tú.

—Sí, en cierta forma —murmuró meditando sobre el asunto—, lo cierto, Maria, es que el _harim_ es territorio de las mujeres. —Ella alzó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Tú entiendes mejor que yo esto. —Al menos podía hacerse a la idea, Altaïr podía decir cuánto se gastaba en seda, pero quién la recibía y para qué, era una batalla interna.

—Así que ella es la que gobierna el _harim_ —se reafirmó a sí misma—. ¿Cómo fue eso?

—Uhm, porque Al-Mualim no tenía madre o esposa cuando llegó a _Hujja(2)_.

—¡Ja! Así que los hombres son los que deciden.

—Maria, es raro que un Maestro Asesino ascienda a _Hujja_ con una madre o una esposa —le aclaró el hombre de inmediato—. Así que quienes realmente aspiran a ese puesto son las mujeres que deciden tomar algún puesto administrativo, lo demás te lo puedes imaginar. —Una pelea por el poder entre infusiones y bailes, las mujeres no eran tan distintas de los hombres en ese aspecto.

—Pero si llegan con una esposa, ella gobierna.

—En términos generales, sí —concedió el Maestro—, por lo regular eso significa que esa mujer además de beneficios materiales, puede darle órdenes a las demás mujeres, pero solo se hará cargo del _harim_ si sabe administrar, lo cual sucede raras veces.

—La esposa se dedica a tener hijos —declaró Maria, a lo que Altaïr asintió. En Inglaterra sucedía más o menos lo mismo, a las mujeres de cierta posición se les enseñaba a mandar sobre sus sirvientes, pero raras veces estas ejercían control sobre la administración de su casa, no siempre era porque se les prohibiera el acceso a la educación, sino porque como mujeres acomodadas creían que el esposo siempre las proveería.

—Mientras más alto sea el rango de su esposo, más comodidades tienen, supongo que no son necesarios los cargos administrativos en ese caso. —Los dedos de Altaïr siempre encontraban la forma de enredarse en su cabello, esa era la razón por la que solía tener nudos.

—Es una empresa arriesgada —meditó la inglesa—, aún en el caso de que te conviertas en la esposa del Maestro, nadie puede asegurar que ese puesto dure toda la vida —le explicó al ver su desconcierto—, en cambio tener un puesto administrativo, te asegura que con o sin esposo, tienes una posición favorecedora. Además, la belleza no es algo que dure por siempre, la inteligencia, eso aumenta con los años. —Si Altaïr seguía acariciándole la cabeza, ella se iba a dormir.

—Tú sobrevivirías por ti misma —le halagó, aunque Maria detectó tristeza en sus palabras ¿era tan malo ser independiente? No, ella no creía que él pensara eso, a Altaïr le había agradado eso de ella.

—¡Oye! Que sucede si los asesinos no tienen esposa pero una mujer que hace lo mismo, sólo que sin el título —En otras palabras, Maria estaba hablando de una concubina—. ¿Tienen los mismos derechos?

—Bueno, sino hay esposas que se nieguen a recibir lo mismo que ella, sí.

La inglesa se levantó de sus piernas, tenía el cabello desordenado, parecía como si le hubiera crecido un chipote de lado derecho.

—¿Por qué yo no he recibido dinero? —preguntó perpleja. Altaïr parpadeó varias veces, no estaba muy seguro si ella lo preguntaba en serio o sólo lo hacía de broma—. El Maestro está conmigo. —Era fácil para ella decir que él estaba con ella, pero nunca a la inversa.

—¡¿Te preocupa el dinero, Maria? —prorrumpió estupefacto. No era la primera vez que hacía referencia a ello, pero siempre había pensando que solo era uno más de sus extraños juegos.

—Claro —respondió con total franqueza—, se necesita para sobrevivir. Que tal que necesito una túnica nueva o una espada o un caballo, bueno me debes un caballo porque perdí el mío por tú culpa.

—No hemos encontrado caballos que cumplan con tus exigencias —Por mucho que Altaïr detestara a Tonnerre, sabía que esa endemoniada bestia había sido un excelente caballo de guerra además de que debió valerle una buena suma, e independientemente de las quejas de Malik, ella había perdido a su caballo en el ataque de los templarios defendiendo a los fedayines. Por otro lado Maria sabía de caballos como sabía de espadas, y no iba a aceptar cualquier cosa—. Y si necesitas algo, yo puedo proporcionártelo.

La vio poner los ojos en blanco, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer aún más.

—No te comportes como el gallo del gallinero —Eso había herido al hombre, ya podía verlo haciendo mohines tras la capucha como niño de tres años en pleno berrinche—. Altaïr, ya me proporcionas comida, un lugar en donde dormir y seguridad, no creo que sea demasiado pedir que me dejes hacerme cargo de otros gastos que quiera hacer.

—Pero puedo hacerlo, quiero hacerlo —farfulló poniéndose de pie. Él solo se estaba dejando desangrar por la herida. ¿Cuántas mujeres quisieran escuchar que por fin todas sus carencias económicas serían resueltas? Pero Maria, siempre quería lo que no podía tener. Se levantó esperando que pudiera espantar todos los fantasmas de las inseguridades que Altaïr tenía en la cabeza y no poner más sal en la herida.

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco. —Maria agarró las manos del Maestro—. Ya sé que quieres hacer muchas cosas por mí, cosas que nunca nadie quiso hacer y eso es… no tengo palabras para describirlo. —Él pareció tranquilizarse—. Suena fantástico cuando lo dices, pero si haces cosas por mí ¿dónde quedo yo? —Sonaba demente, como uno más de sus líos lingüísticos que daban dolor de cabeza, sí hacía cosas por ella es porque sólo se debía a ella ¿qué había de malo con eso?—. No hagas cosas por mí, Altaïr, nunca. —¿Qué podía ofrecerle a esta mujer? Altaïr a veces tenía la sensación de que si le ofrecía el paraíso ella lo rechazaría como quien desprecia un leproso—. Quiero que hagas cosas conmigo.

Si encontraba las diferencias entre una y otra frase a Maria no se lo dijo, se limitó a abrazarla antes de exhalar un suspiro, probablemente no entendía el contraste, pero al menos lo intentaría.

—Eso también significa que tengo poder sobre Halima ¿no? —le preguntó la mujer como si acabara de encontrar el mana.

—Si vivieras en el jardín, sí. —La sonrisa en sus labios le indicó que estaba imaginándola con esos ropajes diminutos de colores vívidos, adornada con joyas y demás faramallas—. Maria, no hagas nada… de forma apresurada —le pidió.

Era una manera delicada de pedirle que pensara en las consecuencias antes de actuar. Maria no tenía intenciones de ejercer su poder en el jardín, empero, poder bajarle los humos a la matrona regañona era algo que no iba a desperdiciar.

—¿Sabes de qué otra forma puedes aumentar tus ganancias? —le cuestionó Altaïr con una sonrisa en sus labios. La inglesa se encogió de hombros—. Se les da más dinero a las mujeres cuando tienen hijos de los asesinos.

Maria río secamente.

—Eso no es una ganancia, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por las que paren a los engendros —aseveró la mujer—, y esa es una mala inversión —agregó, a lo que el hombre frunció el ceño—. Porque tienes que compartir el dinero.

«•»

«•»

«•»

Mi ausencia en este ocasión se debió a múltiples catástrofes técnicas como personales, estos primeros meses del año han sido terrible, pero ¡hey! Aquí seguimos ¿no? Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de la primera parte del relato, antes de que acabe mayo subiré la segunda. Yeap, la primera vez en la que escribo demasiado para ponerlo en un solo capítulo. Créanme este es laaargo.

Sobre las galletas, es algo que me inventé por completo, pero creo debía existir alguna forma en la que las mujeres llamaran la atención de los asesinos de manera más personal y no tan obvia, que bailar, cantar o tocar algún instrumento en el jardín, donde no hay privacidad. También porque la función de las mujeres en el jardín no es muy clara en AC, no obstante, lo poco que dejan ver Al-Mualim y Altaïr, es que no son prostitutas, pero debía de elegir de ahí a sus mujeres, al menos la mayoría debería hacerlo o no tendría sentido tenerlas ahí, por ende, debe existir una especie de cortejo. Entregar la galleta es más similar a que un joven le regale una flor a una chica, es decir, no es una invitación abiertamente sexual. Claro que quizás en el relato no se note ese matiz porque lo estamos viendo desde el punto de vista de Maria, quien desconoce por completo la tradición.

(1) Elegí _Hatún_, aunque este es persa, sobre otras maneras de denominar a la regente del Harim porque es más corto. En este aspecto, lo que relata Altaïr, no me lo inventé, hay muchos libros que disertan sobre lo que el occidente entiende por harén y lo que la gente del medio oriente entiende por ellos.

(2)_Hujja_, de acuerdo a Peter Berling, pese a que originalmente se entiende como _la prueba_, en el contexto de los asesinos se refiere a líder de la secta, se podría decir que es otra manera de llamar a Al-Mualim, que en árabe significa Maestro. Recurrí a este epíteto porque Al-Mualim es el rango no el nombre de la persona. Y no me pareció correcto que Altaïr se refiriera a él como Rashid ad-Din Sinan/Viejo de la Montaña porque este es un nombre dado por gente externa a la secta.

Comentarios y aclaraciones, ya saben en donde van.


	14. El mundo de nohombres 2

El mundo de no-hombre (2 parte)

Lo había hecho bien, no había querido saltarse la autoridad de nadie, no había querido tener problemas con nadie, pero a veces parecía tan difícil. Maria suspiró, cuando decidió ir a Masyaf sabía que no la iban a recibir con los brazos abiertos, era una extranjera. Altaïr podría crearle un mundo maravilloso con sus palabras, pero ella sabía lo que era llegar a un lugar en donde los demás no tienen nada en común contigo. Había venido a Arabia a conquistar, a robar, a saquear, era una invasora, era el enemigo. Los dos habían pensando en los problemas que podrían surgir por su pasado como templaria, porque no haría lo que una mujer _debería_ hacer, no obstante, Maria nunca había pensando en que alguien más intentaría quitarle a Altaïr. Si bien él no era un esperpento, tampoco era un dios griego. En sus viajes no recordaba que las mujeres se fijaran en él, se podía deber a que Altaïr evitaba que la gente lo observara, era difícil ver su rostro cuando tenía la capucha puesta, inclusive solo pudo apreciar los detalles de su faz tras los eventos de Chipre, antes de eso, solo recordaba esa especie de gesto entre la sonrisa y la ironía cada vez que ella intentaba en vano, pinchar su orgullo diciendo que sus planes no eran suficientemente buenos para atravesar las defensas de los templarios. O tal vez se debía a que Maria tampoco ponía atención a las demás mujeres. No, jamás pensó en eso, claro que tampoco había pensando en las ventajas de ser la esposa del Maestro de los asesinos. Ninguno de los dos se había visto interesado en esos pormenores. Altaïr tenía en sus manos un artefacto poderoso, los dos gastaban todas sus energías en estudiar, detener a los templarios y de paso salvar al mundo, para ponerse a pensar en eso.

Aún así, la situación ahí estaba. Primero había sido una galleta y pese a todas las advertencias que se habían hecho, ahora con la galleta venía uno de los adornos que se ponían las bailarinas en el cabello. No, ya no podía dejarlo pasar. Encontrar a la mujer dentro del jardín sería lo mismo que buscar a un asesino en una ciudad, así que haría lo mismo que los asesino con sus enemigos.

No le mencionó a Altaïr el asunto, probablemente el hombre quisiera optar por la vía de la paz, pero ya las mujeres habían tenido cuatro ocasiones para dejar su juego, no había funcionado la advertencia verbal, incluso había empeorado. Además si lo ponía sobre aviso quizás le negara la entrada al jardín. Así que recogió los regalos y actuó de manera cotidiana, el día de mañana se saltaría el entrenamiento de los hombres en el círculo al atardecer, ya lo había hecho algunas veces, por lo tanto no levantaría sospechas su desaparición, por otro lado, era seguro que no habrían hombres en el jardín. Era el momento perfecto.

Se había preparado para la ocasión, hasta se había arreglado el cabello, aunque aún tenía sus dudas sobre si llevarlo como si acabara de revolcarse en el suelo las intimidaría más, ese tipo de peinados aseguraba la impresión de ser salvaje, pero no sabía si eso solo las alentaría a iniciar una coquetería con el Maestro usando sus mejores ropas o maquillaje. Al menos se había asegurado de armarse lo mejor posible, eso impresionaba hasta los hombres y estas damas aunque vivían con los asesinos, lo más cerca que estaban de las armas era cuando veían las competiciones de Masyaf. Se acomodó la capa, dentro del castillo las armas no estaban permitidas, entrar al jardín con ellas tampoco lo estaba, pero los guardianes no iban a buscarle entre las ropas, la sola idea de ponerle un dedo a la mujer del Maestro ya era demasiado escandalosa para ellos. Tenía un plan para que le permitieran pasar la espada, esperaba que funcionara si no la dejaría sin protestar.

Bajó a la entrada, los guardianes del jardín la escudriñaban con la mirada detrás de los yelmos, nunca decían nada y tampoco le hacían ningún gesto, pero siempre la observaban. Ella le sonrió con afabilidad casi con ternura.

—Me preguntaba —les habló— si creían posible dejarme pasar a afilar mi espada en el jardín, el atardecer se ve increíble desde el jardín y no querría perdérmelo, pero necesito hacerlo —ningún movimiento por parte de los guardianes ni siquiera un parpadeó— o ¿debería decirle a Altaïr que me creen demasiado peligrosa para las demás mujeres? —inquirió poniendo el gesto más inocente que tenía. Podía ver sus mentes trabajando en las implicaciones de su frase, estaba prohibida la entrada de armas en el jardín, pero insultar a la mujer de un superior nunca era inteligente. Así que le dejaron pasar, aunque la duda se veía en sus miradas. Maria caminó con serenidad, mientras más lento se camine, menos sospechas levantarás, eso lo había aprendido de Altaïr. Cuando vio que los hombres volvían a posar su mirada hacia el interior del castillo, la inglesa se dirigió a los recintos en donde las mujeres vivían.

Todas parecían estar apresuradas, arreglando los salones para recibir a los hombres después del entrenamiento. Maria se colocó la espada en el cinto y se retiró la capa, era momento de que empezara la diversión. Se irguió en toda su arrogancia, levantando el rostro como su padre le había enseñado a hacer. _Nunca los mires a los ojos Maria, porque ellos no están a tú nivel._ Cada paso que daba lo dejaba sonar, clavando el tacón firmemente haciendo vibrar el suelo ¡Tum! ¡Tum! ¡Tum! ¡Tum! Resonaba en los recintos del jardín. _Siempre hazles saber que tú puedes disponer de sus vidas a tu capricho._ Ella nunca dio un paso hacia atrás o hacia un lado, eran ellas las que se movían, atemorizadas por su vestimenta, por su postura de guerra, por su arrogancia, porque toda ella gritaba que te hicieras a un lado sino querías ser aplastada.

Irrumpió en el recinto que congregaba a la mayoría de las mujeres, esta vez incluso las mayores se encontraban ahí. Algunas platicando entre los mullidos cojines, riendo mientras comían o bebían con indulgencia, otras se encontraban de pie chismorreando, arreglándose para recibir a sus amantes, o simplemente paseándose por el lugar, unas cuantas bailaban al ritmo del derbake. De inmediato se hizo un silencio sepulcral, ninguna le impidió el paso hasta el centro del lugar, incluso las que estaban alrededor se alejaron del sitio, colocándose a una distancia prudente o al menos era lo que ellas pensaban.

Halima salió de inmediato de entre de las mujeres que se escudaban tras sus compañeras o sus velos.

—¡¿Pero quién… ? —bramó sin temor alguno.

—¡Silencio! —hizo estallar su voz como si de un látigo se tratase. _No pidas permiso u opinión, al hablar, sólo ordena la sumisión absoluta, a la primera y sin errores._ La matrona entrecerró los ojos antes de abrir los labios—. El Maestro está conmigo —le recordó con arrogancia al mirarle a los ojos, haciéndole saber que sabía lo que eso implicaba. Aún quedaba un poco de valor en la mujer mayor pues hizo el amago de dar un paso hacia adelante—. Yo ordeno, tú obedeces —clamó por verdad absoluta, esa simple frase le caló muy en lo profundo a la administradora del jardín quien sin hacer caso a la bravuconería de la extranjera, se plantó con los dos pies delante de todas las mujeres que se escudaban tras de ella, como si la campeona de un torneo se tratara—. O te haré obedecer. —Su rostro mostraba que sabía a la perfección lo que estaba diciendo, era la promesa de hacer su vida un infierno ante la más mínima falta. Esta vez Halima ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar ruidosamente.

_Ese es tu privilegio y tu poder, Maria._

No necesitaba mirar a su alrededor para saber que tenía la atención de todas, a través de las vestimentas coloridas y los ojos rodeados de negro, intentó descifrar quién era. ¿Acaso una joven moza que apenas llegaba a la pubertad? ¿Sería esa de caderas anchas y pechos abundantes? ¿La rubia de cabello lacio como la cascada de Measach? O quizás sea una mujer mayor, una cuya experiencia en el arte del amor la hiciera la más deseable entre las exóticas bellezas del paraíso ¿Tenía los ojos negros como la Kaaba, azules cual lapislázuli egipcio, castaños como al piel de la gente del desierto? ¿Quién era?

Maria sacó la galleta de entre sus ropas, luego con suma lentitud para que la mayoría pudiera ver lo que sucedía la dejó sobre el plato central de la mesa.

—La siguiente que quiera mostrar sus sentimientos al Maestro, deberá tener esto en cuenta —con un movimiento rápido, sencillo y elegante, clavó la daga en el centro de la galleta, ensartándola al plato de madera, provocando que las mujeres gritaran o chillaran— así es como resuelvo los problemas.

No tenía nada más que decirles así que salió del lugar sin ningún problema, apenas dio media vuelta y las damas le abrieron el paso como si Maria fuera Moisés en el mar. Salió con la misma energía con la que entró e inclusive con un poco más. Se sentía como una chiquilla a la que acababa de salirle la travesura mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Y quizás así fuera porque al salir de la habitación pudo ver a todas esas mujeres temblando tras los vestidos de seda. A ver si aprendían a mantener sus encantos detrás de sus faldas y velos, ya que tanto les gustaban.

Se volvió a cubrir con la capa antes de pasar por los guardias, quienes la observaron con cautela una vez más.

—¿Es normal que las mujeres griten? —les preguntó poniendo la cara más ingenua que tenía, colocando una de sus manos sobre los labios. Ellos no respondieron y Maria no esperaba que lo hicieran, pero se observaron mutuamente—. Qué extraño —exclamó con soltura antes de subir por las escaleras.

No tenía idea de si las mujeres se quedarían en el recinto y harían correr el chisme justo cuando los hombres fueran a visitarlas o si la matrona reuniría el valor suficiente para ir a encarar a Altaïr mientras estaba rodeado de los asesinos. En cualquier caso tendría que deshacerse de inmediato de su atuendo, cuando la bomba explotara las cosas se iban a poner tensas, por experiencia propia sabía que era mejor no estar presente. No importaba como lo dijera, romper un par de reglas de la hermandad, además de aterrorizar a las mujeres, no era algo que sonara lindo bajo ningún tono de voz. Desde luego los hombres no estaban capacitados para entender porqué tuvo que hacerlo, y personas como Abbas o Sinan estarían encantados de humillara públicamente. No, tendría que agarrar a Altaïr solo para terciar el asunto, sabía que no iba a salir indemne de esta, pero era necesario para marcar el territorio.

«•»

El desarrollo de la contienda había sido excelente, los dos jóvenes del rango de veteranos estaban dando un espectáculo ejemplar, las estocadas eran fuertes pero precisas, sus movimientos veloces apenas si podían ser seguidos por los ojos más entrenados para ello. Aún les faltaba pulir algunos movimientos, sobre todo en cuanto a no dejar espacios en donde el enemigo pudiera dañarles, pero no existían muchos errores. Ra'uf le estaba mencionando algunos de los fallos que estaba encontrando, sin duda su ojo crítico detectaba más de lo Altaïr o Malik veían en la pelea. Los gritos de los hombres animando a sus hermanos se escuchaban desde todas las direcciones, esa fue la razón por la que la mayoría no prestó atención a las mujeres que bajan por la rampa, hasta que los gritos de Halima para abrirse paso, rebasaron a los que daban los hombres. Al verla en el círculo de entrenamiento franqueada por los dos eunucos gigantes que eran sus guardias, junto con las otras mujeres de velos, tuvo el súbito impulso de buscar a Maria entre la marea de hombres. Desde luego no la encontró, en ese momento una sensación desagradable ascendió por sus piernas hasta enroscársele en la barriga. Sabía de ante mano que aquello iba a acabar muy mal.

—Guarda silencio, Bakr —le ordenó Malik. Las mujeres no salían del _harim_, salvo en casos especiales, eso era de sentido común, pero ellas no sólo estaban saliendo del lugar que les correspondía, sino que además estaban irrumpiendo de manera abrupta en un sitio casi sagrado para los asesinos como era el círculo de entrenamiento en donde se probaba la valía de los hombres. Encima, tenían el descaro de apartar a aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino para plantarle cara de buenas a primeras al Maestro, semejante ofensa no se había visto en años. Así que desde luego, los hombres no pudieron quedarse callados, comenzando a lanzar frases para recordarle a la comitiva de damas cuál era su lugar.

Halima se detuvo frente Altaïr.

—As-Salamu Alaykum_ —_dijo con reverencia.

—Aleikum as salaam —le contestó el asesino—. No es un buen lugar para ustedes, Halima, —pudo ver la furia en los ojos de la mujer, algo que lo desconcertó la única que ponía esa cara era Maria cuando sentía que Altaïr le estaba diciendo que no podía hacer esto o aquello por ser mujer. No obstante a diferencia de la inglesa, la matrona no iba a interrumpirle hasta que terminara de hablar, no tenía el valor ni la desfachatez de esa mujer—, cualquier cosa que quisieras explicarme pudo esperar.

—Si usted deja a esa… salvaje —exclamó furibunda poniendo demasiado énfasis en la última palabra— suelta para que interrumpa nuestras labores. —Malik le lanzó una mirada colérica a Altaïr a manera de reclamo—. Pero sobre todo nuestra paz. No veo porqué no he de venir aquí.

Respiró con profundidad, si la inglesa había bajado al jardín por cuenta propia sólo podía ser por un solo motivo. El asunto de la estúpida galleta lo estaba hartando y Halima tenía gran parte de la culpa, si tan solo diera su brazo a torcer, entonces haría lo que debió haber hecho desde la primera vez que habló con ella sobre la situación; impedir que ese juego continuara. Pero la mujer, estaba empecinada en meter su cuchara en donde _no_ la requerían. Todo el mundo sabía que al obtener el rango de Maestro se permitía tomar esposa, cuando uno se convertía en Asesino se convertía en _deber_ tener descendencia, hasta entonces nadie lo había molestado porque, y en esa época todos estaban de acuerdo, era demasiado joven. Huelga decir que estar en un cargo administrativo era entrar en un mundo totalmente diferente al que uno estaba acostumbrado cuando toda su vida había lidiando con armas. Ahí los estándares de la sociedad se volvían casi una obligación a seguir. Por otro lado, las mujeres estaban demasiado intimidadas por la belleza sin igual de Adha, claro que hubo ocasiones en las que encontró las famosas galletas, que a los chicos les fascinaba, pero se limitaba a tirarlas o comerlas, dependiendo del hambre, finalmente rara vez ponía un pie en el jardín. Desde luego tuvo encuentros ocasionales, pero siempre se quedaron en eso, noches fortuitas de necesidad o urgencia según se viera, si alguna de ellas era la dueña de la galleta nunca lo supo, nunca lo preguntó y Adha nunca se enteró porque nunca entró al cuarto de él, no obstante aunque lo hubiera hecho lo más probable es que hiciera como la mayoría de las mujeres, hacerse de la vista gorda pues lo que hacía el marido no se cuestionaba, menos aún lo que hacía un asesino. Las mujeres sabían que pese a que no eran musulmanes en toda la regla, las viejas costumbres se conservaban, desde hacía siglos atrás los hombres tenían permitido tomar cuatro esposas como máximo, además de las esclavas que pudieran mantener. Maria tendría que estar ciega para no notarlo, muda para no protestar, manca y sin piernas para no actuar… aunque no estaba seguro, su intuición le decía que pesar de todo eso ella encontraría alguna manera de hacerse escuchar. _Me importa un carajo lo que seas, yo no comparto._ Habían sido sus palabras textuales, jamás había dudado de la veracidad de sus palabras.

—Maria —dijo con lentitud, provocando que la matrona le mirara con extrañeza—, su nombre es Maria, no es ninguna salvaje.

—¡Usted no la vio en el jardín! —bramó la mujer furibunda.

—Halima. —_Estoy cansado de ese estúpido tema_ quiso decir, pero se contuvo—. Hablé contigo sobre las medidas que debías tomar, Maria habló contigo con tranquilidad, un gesto que pocas veces está dispuesta a dar. —Pregunta a cualquiera de los presentes, quiso añadir—. Pero no quisiste tomar en cuenta nuestras peticiones, tú también tienes la culpa de esto.

Eso le caló profundamente a la mujer, así como a las que llevaban los velos.

—Le dije…

—Tú puedes engañar a Maria con esa excusa —le cortó Altaïr—, o creer que ella toma por verdaderas tus palabras. Tú gobiernas el jardín —declaró con firmeza a lo que la mujer respondió alzando la cabeza—, si no quisiste hacer algo al respecto antes, no puedes culpar a nadie de eso. —Halima podía hacerlo, lo había estado haciendo desde mucho antes de que él fuera un novato, ella no había querido hacerlo, los dos sabían la verdad. La matrona no odiaba a Maria, podría no agradarle, pero sus sentimientos hacia la inglesa no iban más allá de eso. La antigua templaria no se interponía entre ella y sus obligaciones, ni siquiera tenía que lidiar con ella todo el tiempo, mujeres como Laleh, Aasiyah o Ra'eesah eran a las que en verdad odiaba. No obstante estaba empeñada en mantener la tradición. _Los Maestros Asesinos deben tener hijos_… el Maestro de la Orden con mayor razón.

—Aún así eso no le da derecho a ir al jardín a hacer lo que les plazca. Ahora tenemos a muchas mujeres al borde de las lágrimas.

Eso era una exageración, Maria podía intimidar a las personas, o intentarlo, pero no haría daño al inocente y la inglesa sabía que todas esas mujeres no podían hacerle frente. Además a ella no le interesaban todas las damas del jardín, solo aquellas que habían ido a dejar sus invitaciones en la cama, no tenía manera de saber quien o quienes habían sido. A veces ni siquiera los asesinos lo sabían.

Halima les dio una orden a las mujeres, una de ellas llevaba un platón de fruta en donde una galleta estaba clavada con una daga. Malik resopló ruidosamente.

—Eso no es… —comenzó a decir Ra'uf, pero se calló al instante.

Altaïr casi sonrió de lado, ya podía oír al dai regañándolo por haberle contado a Maria un par de historias sobre los asesinos. Era la tradición de la Orden, desde que Hassan bin al-Sabbah se estableciera en Alamut y proclamara lanueva_ da'wa_(3), pasada de _hujja_ a _hujja_ para advertir a los enemigos de los _assassiyun_(4) sobre lo fácil que sería matarlos. Fue el arma lo suficientemente poderosa para obligar a _Salah ad-Din_ a quitar sus ejércitos de las puertas de Masyaf. Una fría nostalgia lo sobrecogió… Maria había hecho su propia versión, esperaba que la mayoría lo tomara de manera tan calmada como Ra'uf y no le imputaran malicia alguna. Se habría dado cuenta esa mujer que muchos podrían interpretar su bravuconería como una mofa al credo. Porque lo que acaba de hacer se equiparaba a modificar a conveniencia la cruz o la luna.

—Ella irrumpió en el recinto ¡Armada hasta los dientes! —Eso no era posible, había guardias que impedirían el paso de cualquiera con tantas armas encima ni siquiera el Maestro podría entrar con una espada, pero estaba hablando la mejor embustera que había visto en su vida—. Para proclamar que usted le pertenecía —Eso tampoco lo diría Maria ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello—. Y que si alguien se le acercaba la mataría. —Eso podría ser en parte verdad.

«•»

Altaïr a veces se preguntaba, pero sólo de vez en cuando, si el Maestro de la Orden no debía ser Malik. Por alguna extraña razón, siempre le regañaba el hombre por algo, incluso por lo que estaba fuera de su control, como el asunto de Maria y las demás mujeres. No recordaba una sola ocasión en la que la situación fuera a la inversa.

—No vas a dejarla ir sin un castigo, ¿verdad? —continuó su perorata.

—Ella rompió una regla de la Orden al entrar al recinto con armas —afirmó Altaïr, no obstante, Malik entrecerró los ojos. Eso no era lo que él esperaba.

El dai negó con la cabeza, colocó su mano sobre la esquina del escritorio del Maestro.

—¡No puedes dejar que crea que está por encima de la Orden! —protestó el hombre.

—Malik… Maria tomó el asunto con mayor tranquilidad de la que esperaba. —Era cierto, si alguien estuviera intentando seducir a Maria, Altaïr no tendría idea de cómo iba a reaccionar, pero algo le decía que de manera no muy agradable. Y aquí estaban las mujeres del jardín, tratando de colarse entre los dos. Intentar quitarle el amante a otro, no es un asunto sin importancia—. ¿Esperabas que no se tomara este asunto con seriedad?

—No tiene ningún derecho sobre ti —profirió el dai alzando la mano.

El Maestro le miró de soslayo.

—Por favor dime que no sentirías nada si alguien corteja a…

—Solo porque aparecieron un par… —le interrumpió Malik restándole importancia al asunto.

—Oh, solo vio un par, me deshice de las demás —replicó Altaïr—, pero había días en los que… pensé que se cansarían al no recibir respuesta. Ya había hablado con Halima al respecto, pero la mujer seguía insistiendo en que simplemente se aseguraba de que cumpliera con mi deber —comentó mientras colocaba algunas cartas abiertas de manera aleatoria sobre el escritorio, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas—, también es culpa de Maria, si no le hubiera dicho a Halima que no quiere tener niños… bueno, ya no tiene remedio.

Así que una vez más el asunto volvía a recaer en las manos de esa mujer, Malik suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Y cómo piensas cumplir con tu deber a la hermandad y tu —absurda quiso añadir— relación?

Maria jamás había afirmado que nunca engendraría hijos. A Halima le había espetado eso porque la matrona había criticado su caderas _no tienes caderas para ser madre_, y la inglesa ofendida había respondido lo primero que se le vino a la mente. El quid del asunto residía en que ella no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo estaría en Masyaf, para una mujer como Maria, tener un romance era una cosa, pero los hijos eran otra, huelga decir que todo este asunto no le ayudaba a Maria a decidir quedarse para siempre. En cualquier caso él esperaba que con el tiempo, la mujer accediera.

—Eso es algo por lo que no deberías preocuparte.

—A los mayores no les gustó el espectáculo, Altaïr. —Jamás se había visto a las mujeres del jardín interrumpir un entrenamiento, tampoco se había visto que un asunto tan íntimo afectara la Orden—. Esas cosas no deberían afectarnos, son tonterías de mujeres.

—¿Si fuese un asunto entre hombres, es un ajuste de honor, pero si es entre mujeres es una idiotez? —inquirió el Maestro. Malik lo observó como si hubiera dicho alguna cosa extraña.

—En realidad tú apruebas lo que ella hizo ¿verdad? —soltó con enfado el hombre— ¿Cómo puedes…?

Aprobar no era la palabra apropiada, pero sí Altaïr estaba disfrutando de todo ello, no solo porque el sexo era magnífico, si antes era un deleite, ahora, apenas si podía mantenerse sobrio ante la mera idea. No obstante lo más significativo para él, era toda esa posesividad desbordada de Maria pues lo hacía sentirse… muy bien, no, aquellas dos palabras apenas si podían describir lo que le hacía sentir. Le gustaba, adoraba saber que Maria estaba dispuesta a hacer un sinfín de locuras con tal de tenerlo a su lado. Era una clara muestra de qué tan importante era Altaïr en su vida, y saber eso, constituía la gloria para el asesino.

—Malik, solo pienso que Maria tiene el derecho de defenderse, la forma en la que lo hizo no fue la más correcta, estoy de acuerdo en ello. Pero las mujeres siguieron insistiendo, nadie puede ignorar eso.

—Altaïr ¿Qué no acabas de comprender? No eres un asesino más, eres el líder, debes dar el ejemplo, sobretodo porque mataste a Al-Mualim por traicionarnos, por dejarse corromper por el poder, tú cambiaste las reglas porque sus reglas no eran las mejores y ahora pretendes que todos ignoren el hecho de que una antigua templaria rompe nuestras reglas. Esto no es bueno para ambos. Altaïr, la Orden está dividida, todavía hay gente que quiere remplazarte por alguien de mayor edad y experiencia. Este tipo de problemas, les da argumentos.

Hasta ese momento, Altaïr no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista.

—Será castigada, Malik —le aseguró. El susodicho suspiró con pesadumbre antes de salir del cuarto, se había hecho escuchar y eso era lo que le importaba, esperaría a ver como las cosas se desarrollaban, inclusive estaba preparándose para hablar con la mujer de ser necesario.

Altaïr observó los papeles alrededor de su escritorio, no tenía idea de qué hacían ahí, estaba seguro de que Maria o Malik le había dicho cual era el propósito de semejante orden pero no lograba recordarlo. Eran asuntos ya resueltos, de eso sí se acordaba pero ¿por qué los tenía ahí? Creía que se debía a que alguien le había dicho que no era bueno tirar los papeles enseguida. Demasiado papeleo para asuntos tan simples.

—Sería más fácil si simplemente hago yo el trabajo —exclamó con resignación la mujer. Altaïr dejó las hojas que había recogido. Después de horas de buscarla, la inglesa se aparecía de la nada como si solo hubiera dado un paseo. Era la única mujer en toda su vida que tenía semejante descaro.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó. Alzó la vista para confrontarla, no obstante se encontró divagando su mirada. Maria llevaba el cabello en su mayoría suelto, era un peinado que nunca antes le había visto, normalmente no se percataba de esos detalles, pero rara vez ella dejaba que su cabello cayera hasta su cintura y a él había aprendido a disfrutar de los escasos momentos en los que sucedía aquello. Se veía muy diferente, sus facciones se suavizaban, su piel se veía más pálida. Adoraba verla con el cabello suelto, y sus manos sentían la compulsión de enredarse en los bucles que se le hacían, justo ahora tenía uno que estaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—En la fortaleza —contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Dubitativa dio un paso hacia adelante, le observó con detenimiento antes de dar otro paso. Aunque aparentaba calma, Maria no sabía que reacción esperar de él, por eso ella no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos.

—Creaste una terrible conmoción.

Una traviesa sonrisa apareció en sus labios, así como sus orbes grises resplandecieron. Debía pensar en ello como si lo sucedido fuera la más graciosa de las bromas.

—Ah, reunieron el valor para chillar desde detrás de sus velos.

Altaïr le advirtió con la mirada que no fuera por ese lado.

—Las asustaste si ese era tu cometido —comentó con severidad—, pero también has incordiado a la hermandad, Maria, además de que has roto reglas. —Aquellas palabras no tuvieron ningún impacto en la mujer—. Ya lo sabías ¿no es así? Y no te importó. —No tenía miedo, sabía lo que él diría a continuación mas no le importaba. Había hecho lo correcto, había hecho lo que necesitó hacer, como el soldado que cumplía con su deber.

—Maestro —terció con una voz suave. Cualquier cosa que pudiera estar en la mente de Altaïr se desvaneció, ella nunca le había llamado con ese título, tampoco con ese tono tan suave entre la súplica y el delirio—. Vas a castigarme. —Su cabello negro cayó sobre sus manos, aunque sus ojos dorados no se despegaban de los grises, sintió el peso de ella encima de sus piernas, si extendía sus dedos tocaría sus muslos o si se atrevía… Respiró profundamente. Olía a piedra helada, a hierba fría, a nieve, a veces tenía ganas de preguntarle si así olía Inglaterra, o si su país también olía a fruta y a pan recién cocido, claro que le gustaba pensar que esas eran esencias del medio oriente, prueba de que ella pertenecía a este lugar como lo demostraba su vago olor a arena cálida, a aguas dulces, pero más importante a las sábanas que compartían.

—De… bo —contestó sosteniendo la palabra mucho más tiempo de lo que creía posible. La camisa que había elegido tenía el cuello redondo, podía ver con claridad como su piel se amoldaba a la clavícula, incluso el punto más bajo de la curvatura de la tela, le invitaba a seguir el recorrido en la oscuridad de ese camino que se abría entre sus pechos.

—Oh —exhaló la mujer. Su nariz estaba caliente, toda ella debía estarlo. Altaïr deseó enredarse en su candor. Cerró los ojos casi por instinto, esperando pacientemente cual asesino tomándose su tiempo para encontrar a su víctima en el momento más vulnerable. La nariz y los labios de la inglesa se estaban deslizando sobre su mejilla—. Debo advertirle, Maestro —le susurró haciendo vibrar su oreja y mucho más debajo de ella—. Soy una alumna. —Las manos de ella se posaron sobre sus hombros—. Muy —le besó la barbilla—, muy —ahora le besó cerca del pezón izquierdo—, muy —sus muslos se deslizaron sobre los de él, haciéndole refunfuñar porque no quería dejarla de sentir tan cerca; ella le besó a la altura del ombligo— indisciplinada. —El siguiente beso hizo gruñir a Altaïr arqueando la espalda, colocando sus manos en la cabeza de Maria.

La tomó de los hombros para obligarla a ponerse de pie, incorporándose en el acto de la silla. La besó colocando sus manos en ambos lados de su rostro. Encontraría la manera, sí, encontraría la manera de hacerle entrar en esa cabeza tan dura un par de reglas.

—Tú aprenderás —aseveró el asesino recostándola sobre el escritorio y tirando al momento cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino. La inglesa le lanzó una de esas miradas retadoras que decía _ya veremos quién tiene la razón_. Y él no pudo resistir las ganas de pelear, le encantaba, adoraba enfrentarse, porque sí, porque le daba la gana, porque ella no le tenía miedo. No era como los demás, no lo levantaba en un pedestal, tampoco lo colocaba con los anormales. Lo hacía sentir como cualquier otro hombre de este mundo, eso era aterrador porque tenía miedo de perderla al no ser lo suficientemente bueno, después de todo Maria era una mujer que detestaba quedar atrapada en el estándar.

—¡Mis ojos! —exclamó Malik dando media vuelta—. ¡Oh, eres peor que un novato! Debería llamarte _mustajib_(5).

—¿Es necesario hablar, Malik? —preguntó Altaïr con cierta aprensión, era obvio que él estaba buscando una respuesta negativa. Maria no pudo contener su risa.

El dai resopló furibundo.

—Sinan quiere ser el encargado del castigo de tu mujer —bramó.

—Tengo un nombre, macho —replicó Maria de mala gana.

Malik se volvió indignado y luego se arrepintió tapándose los ojos con su mano.

—Puedes voltear, todo está… bueno, no exactamente en su lugar, pero esas cosas no se ven a través de la tela.

—¡No necesito detalles! —le reclamó el asesino—. ¿No te parece suficiente con lo que has hecho?

—Espantar a esas gallinas gordas. —El dai le lanzó una mirada de advertencia—. Ellas tienen derecho a saber con quién se están involucrando ¿no?

—No hiciste una obra de caridad —refutó el hombre entrecerrando los ojos—. Las palabras de Sinan están encontrando oídos en Abbas y sus amigos.

—¡Eso no les concierne! —replicó Altaïr—. No tienen el poder.

—Pero no confían en tu juicio sobre ella y no puedes culparles —aseveró Malik—. Faysal y Hashim están de acuerdo en que seamos nosotros quienes le impongamos la sanción.

—El Maestro va a perder la oportunidad de castigarme —ronroneó la mujer, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del susodicho.

—¡Claro que no! —sentenció Altaïr y Malik estuvo a punto de interrumpirle, disgustar aún más a una parte de los asesinos no era sabio—, pero creo que está bien dejar que ellos te impongan un castigo, Maria —terció el asesino acariciándole la frente—. Tú y yo tenemos mucho tiempo para _discutir_. —El Dai deseó perforarse los oídos, él no necesitaba escuchar _esas_ confesiones.

La inglesa retiró sus brazos.

—De cualquier forma planeaba hacer lo que quisieran —exclamó con indiferencia, era obvio que a ella el asunto no le parecía importante y que no estaba arrepentida.

—¿Todo? —preguntó Altaïr colocando su mano sobre el rostro.

Maria le sonrió socarronamente.

—Pueden romperte la pierna, pero nunca el alma. —Esa era ella, altiva incluso de rodillas. Ahí estaba, no importaba qué hicieran, ella no iba a cambiar de actitud.

—¿Cuál es tu propuesta, Malik? —le preguntó Altaïr y él no estaba interesado en hacerla cambiar.

—Que trabaje con las mujeres del jardín, los dais creen que si se comporta y viste como debería…

—Si les gustan tanto los vestidos ¡pónganselos ustedes! —Al menos eso sí la fastidiaría.

—Eso no puede ser tan malo —Sus ojos dorados la estaban vistiendo con seda, muselina o shantung

—Lo haré —insistió la mujer cruzándose de brazos—. Solo asegúrate de no lamentarlo después.

—¡Maria! —profirió Altaïr.

—No voy a tocar a nadie —le tranquilizó—, me comportaré como cualquier dama, después de todo, las infusiones se pueden servir de muchas maneras. —El Maestro buscó la respuesta en su amigo, pero éste tampoco sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

«•»

«•»

«•»

Espero hayan disfrutado de la última parte de este relato. El siguiente capítulo no está muy bien definido sobre lo que abordará, pero un personaje recurrente deberá ser Abbas… porque el tipo me cae muy bien, aunque he descuidado al pobre de Robert y eso me preocupa, pero bah! Tendré que darme tiempo para los dos.

_(3) da'wa_: Originalmente se refiere a la invitación a los no musulmanas para convertirse al islam, en este contexto se refiere al mensaje de Hassan ibn Sabbah.

(4) _assassiyun:_ Es la manera en la que los asesinos se referían a sí mismos. Hashshashin es la manera en la que sus enemigos los llamaban.

_(5) mustajib: _Así se le denominaba al aspirante que deseaba ser acogido en la Orden, un estado previo al noviciado.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no estamos leyendo.


	15. Las inocentes manos

Las inocentes manos

Se tiró en la cama exhausta, el viaje había sido espantoso, horas bajo un sol incandescente con pocas provisiones de agua y comida, acompañada de un compañero tan inepto como hostil, además un caballo necio. Enterró su rostro en la almohada que apestaba a humedad almizclada con pestilentes perfumes baratos que intentaban ocultar la antigüedad del objeto.

—¡Vas a ensuciar la cama! —fue el quejido del hombre. Ella gruñó, a veces él parecía más delicado que cualquier otra dama de la corte. No entendía cual era la obsesión de los sarracenos con la limpieza. Estaba sucia, ¡sí! Tenían seis días andando por la arena, durmiendo en la arena, comiendo y hasta cagando en la arena ¡desde luego que estaba sucia! En casa nadie daría un pimiento por eso bajo dichas circunstancias ni siquiera al Rey Richard le importaría dormir a lado de alguien sudoroso, chamagoso, pegajoso, pero no, Maria, no estaba con alguien de su casa, sino con un árabe estúpido que se preocupaba por el aseo. Se moriría de un infarto al saber que a veces no se bañaba en semanas. Enfurruñada se arrastró fuera de la cama, dejándose caer en el suelo—. ¡Levántate! ¿Qué crees que pensarán si te ven así los sirvientes de la posada? —Le importaba pito lo que ellos pensaran, sin embargo el rostro constreñido de su acompañante le decía que no iba a admitir réplica.

Se levantó lentamente, fulminando al hombre con la mirada, haciéndole saber lo mucho que detestaba el que no la dejara en paz, como de costumbre él la observó con ese gesto indiferente que la irritaba tanto. Si tuviera fuerza en los brazos, le sonrojaría el florero en la cabeza o lo primero que tuviera cerca.

Los sirvientes entraron y de inmediato comenzaron a colocar los aditamentos para el baño en el cuarto. No había mucha diferencia entre los baños de aquí con los de Inglaterra, al menos en su estructura principal, no obstante los accesorios, junto con la tubería de la mediocre posada, era un lujo que aduras penas se podría dar el hombre rico en su país. A diferencia de lo que su compañero pensaba a Maria le gustaba bañarse sobre todo si el agua estaba caliente, solo que si le daban a elegir entre dormir después de un arduo viaje o bañarse, ella elegiría el primero.

Al salir los sirvientes los observaron de soslayo, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, así que los ignoró, pero a él le incomodaba o quizás no estaba acostumbrado a que las personas lo miraran tan intensamente, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero su única defensa era atemorizarlos con esa cara espantosa que tenía capaz de alejar hasta los ratones. Sí, deben ser todo un espectáculo los dos.

Maria se sentó en el suelo en cuanto se cerró la puerta, aunque el otro le habló ella se cruzó de brazos, ya hizo suficiente con no quedarse acostada en el suelo cuando entraron los sirvientes. Él le gruñó un par de cosas, cuando se cansó de no recibir respuesta tomó su lado de la cama. Al escucharlo desabrochar sus botas se giró un poco más, casi hasta darle la espalda, era el acuerdo que tenían desde que habían comenzando a viajar juntos. Suspira. Era solo cuestión de lógica, un hombre y una mujer viajando juntos no pueden tomar habitaciones separadas, levantarían demasiadas sospechas. Ir bajo la fachada de ser marido y mujer ocultaba bien sus rastros de los templarios, encima era más barato. Dormir en la misma habitación no tenía nada de malo, además no era la primera vez que lo hacían ¿acaso no la había arrastrado de Acre a Chipre consigo? Nada impropio había sucedido en el trayecto, él era demasiado respetuoso en ese aspecto. Así que todo sería sencillo, porque eran dos adultos, serios, comprometidos, respetuosos… hasta que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Maria no sabía exactamente cuando sucedió, quizás cuando él empezó a reírse de sus palabrotas, cuando encontró divertido su mal genio, cuando le mostró su visión del mundo, cuando le dijo que quería viajar a Este y ella sintió esa súbita emoción explotando en su pecho o cuando descubrió que esos dedos mortales también podían hacer cosas delicadas, como cubrirle el rostro con la capucha apropiadamente para que no la quemara el sol. Entonces, el cuerpo del otro ya no era un bulto a lado, sino algo de interés. Tampoco era totalmente su culpa, ¿cómo podía serlo? Quien mandaba al asesino a no notar que Maria se despertaba temprano, que las sábanas tenía hoyos por los cuales podía verlo vistiéndose o desvistiéndose, que su piel bronceada bajo la luz de sol o de las velas la animaban a deslizar sus dedos sobre de ella y cuando aún estaba mojada por el baño, deseaba secarlo con los labios.

Se giró por completo, eso era lo que se había convertido en un problema, sus pensamientos viajaban por lugares inapropiados. Ya era una mujer adulta, sabía lo que era el deseo, los caminos sinuosos que recorría. Se había prometido no volver a caer en esos senderos, eran magníficos por la noche, pero al llegar a la mañana el paisaje se volvía desolado. No había ninguna necesidad de arruinar su nueva vida, él la respetaba, la admiraba por su fuerza, su valor, su carácter, su manejo de la espada, en ningún momento había mencionado alguna otra característica. Sería por demás humillante hacerle saber que había confundido aquellos sentimientos. Además en casa debía tener miles de mujeres bellas, por todos era conocido que los asesinos no escatimaban gastos para comprar a doncellas que formaban el paraíso. Maria ni siquiera era linda a secas, ella era... un desastre de pies a cabeza.

Suspiró pesadamente encogiéndose sobre sí misma. Creía haber acabado con los hombres cuando dejó su matrimonio, pero ahí estaban poniéndose delante de ella con sus cuerpos bien formados adornados por lindas cicatrices, como esa que tenía justo en la cadera y bajaba hasta sabrá dónde pero cuando se había atrevido tocarla descendía hacia su redondo, duro y magnífico culo… Tenía que parar o tendría otra noche incómoda, cuando podría descansar en una cama limpia con sábanas frescas.

El sonido de la tela deslizándose sobre la piel la atrapó de nuevo ¿le gustaría que le retiraran el sash lentamente? Ella bien podría intentarlo, si se lo pidiera le quitaría la ropa interior sin las manos. _Oh Maria, estás completamente perdida _se lamentó apretando la mandíbula. ¿Qué la había llevado a aceptar su propuesta de viajar juntos? Estaba envuelta en una loca aventura.

Una aventura, a los quince años tienes una aventura, o a los dieciocho, pero Maria ya estaba demasiado vieja para eso, a su edad algunas mujeres ya eran abuelas. _No debería estar fantaseando con un hombre más joven que tenía todo un harén para servirle._

—Te dije que te metieras a la bañera primero, pero me ignoraste, así que no te quejes ahora —bramó de pronto Altaïr.

—¿Qué?

—Estás bufando y murmurando para ti misma —le explicó el hombre.

¿Dijo algo en voz alta? Esperaba que no, porque no quería que se enterara de su frustración sexual, por dios, primero se decía que debía detenerse antes de continuar más allá de saber la extensión total de una cicatriz, ahora hablaba… ¿a quién engañaba? Tenía ganas de que se lo hiciera en el mismo suelo.

—Maria —volvió a llamar su atención.

—No me estoy quejando por eso —le contestó antes de volver a su ensimismamiento.

—El baño relaja los músculos, descansarás mejor de haberte aseado. Me lo agradecerás algún día —comentó el hombre con firmeza.

El orgasmo relaja el cuerpo, mejor que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo. ¿Él sería del tipo de amante que solo se preocupaban por sí mismo? Ella creía que no, prestaba mucha atención a Maria, a sus pensamientos, sus vivencias, sus acciones. La escuchaba como nadie antes lo había hecho, inclusive aprendía de ella sin sentirse avergonzado porque una mujer le aventajaba.

—Conozco mejores formas de relajarte.

El sonido de algo cayendo al agua se escuchó por la habitación.

—¿Cómo cual? —Tú y yo, rodando por la habitación hasta quedar exhaustos, le respondió mentalmente la mujer, antes de esconder su rostro entre los brazos. Si no dejaba de pensar en él iba a acabar mal. ¿Acaso no había aprendido la lección? Los hombres no respetan a las mujeres que se llevan a la cama, no quería ser tomada por una cualquiera, no con él, no con alguien que reconocía su destreza con la espada, valoraba su opinión, reconocía su educación—. ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

—No mereces saberlo —profirió Maria bruscamente.

El hombre rió como si la hubiera pillado diciendo alguna mentira.

—Pues si puede quitarme la incomodidad del hombro, tendré que hacer un esfuerzo —comentó.

—¿Te duele? —inquirió la inglesa olvidando su enojo así como su frustración, sonando preocupada por algo tan simple.

—No, pero me incomoda, sobre todo después de dormir recargado en esa roca —dijo el hombre moviendo sus manos sobre el agua. Malditos hombres y su puta hombría que no les permitía decir: sí me duele, como a cualquier otro mortal—, supongo que dormir en la arena no hubiese sido tan malo después de todo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —profirió la mujer. Ella estaba tan enojada con él que lo mandó al carajo cuando Altaïr le propuso hacer la primera guardia, después de todo había sido su culpa el haber salido apresuradamente del pueblo. Maria le había pedido que la dejara ir por los víveres sola, él llamaría la atención con su vestimenta en un lugar controlado por los templarios, pero él creía que sería mucho más estúpido dejarla ir sola _podrían lastimarla_. Fue así que le pillaron por el camino, se tuvo que enfrentar a varios y le habían lastimado el hombro, Maria no sabía con qué, pero le había visto masajearse la zona contantemente en los primeros días de su desenfrenada huída por el desierto. El muy cabeza dura no le permitió observarle ni tratarle, así que eso acrecentó su enojo. Al paso de los días se le olvidó. Con toda honestidad, cuando lo vio durmiendo en esa posición tan incómoda, pensó que lo tenía bien merecido por ser un auténtico besugo mientras la arrastraba por el desierto a una velocidad infernal.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, tú no querías hablar demasiado en aquellos días —comenzó a decir Altaïr. Maria suspiró, claro ahora la culpa era suya, estaba enojada con él por ser tan idiota para no permitirle tomar algunos riesgos, a veces quería gritarle ¡sé manejar la espada, no la aguja! Por no permitirle curarlo, por arrastrarla de un lado para otro sin decirle a dónde se dirigían o cuál era el siguiente movimiento. Sin embargo, no era tan desalmada para no ayudarle si sentía mal—. No pensé que te preocuparías. —La mujer cerró los ojos e ignoró las siguientes palabras, el hombre era un completo idiota, no obstante merecía su ayuda y no debía ser tan dura con él, los estaba manteniendo con vida.

La piel carecía de moretones, el dolor que sentía el asesino no se debía a un golpe o similar, no podía ser rotura de algún hueso o hubiera dejado de moverse hace unos días, eso solo la dejaba con una opción. Al posar sus manos sobre su espalda pudo sentir como se tensionaba por completo y se quejaba, apretó sus dedos por varias zonas hasta dar con el bulto.

—Ma… ¡ah! ¡Uhm! Qué… ¡oh! ¡oh! ¡ah! ¡mmh! —los sonidos graves que emergían de su garganta le fascinaron, ella no era de las que gustaba de gritar o de escuchar al otro gritar, pero siendo él un hombre tan parco, escucharle emitir incontrolables vocablos indescifrables era majestuoso. Le gustaría saber que melodía entonaría al tocarlo como el organista que deslizaba sus dedos sobre las teclas de principio a fin con diferente fuerza.

—Relájate —le susurró pegando sus labios a su oído. Aquello lo sobresaltó, sus rodillas aparecieron por encima de la superficie del agua mientras que sus manos intranquilas vagaron del filo de la bañera de madera a sus muslos—. No voy a lastimarte —sonaba como a una promesa inexacta.

Cuando sus manos volvieron a su trabajo, Altaïr respiraba irregularmente, podía sentirlo temblar cada vez que sus dedos lo tocaban, lo estaba disfrutando tanto, no necesitaba verle el rostro para saberlo. El nudo que tenía en el músculo trapecio disminuyó su tamaño, iba a tener que darle un par de masajes más, dudaba que el hombre se quejara por aquello.

—Será mejor que te cubras lo más rápido posible —le dijo al retirar sus manos de su cuerpo. El agua aún caí por su espalda, varias cicatrices lo marcaban, algunas tan delgadas que dudaba si estaban ahí en verdad. Asustada desvió la mirada al suelo cuando Altaïr se giró para observarla, sus ojos dorados parecían detectar sus verdaderas intenciones—. Mañana necesitarás otro… —¿Por qué la miraba con tanta intensidad? Había sido él quien había gemido como si estuviera en pleno éxtasis, no obstante era ella la que se sentía avergonzada—, si no te molesta.

Su corazón palpitó tan fuerte que casi lo escupe de una sola vez, eso era lo que había provocado la mano de Altaïr sosteniendo su muñeca con firmeza. No podía imaginarse qué le sucedería si la tocaba por donde ni siquiera el sol se atrevía.

—Nunca pides mi consentimiento para tocarme, de cualquier forma —declaró el asesino. _Él lo sabía, él lo sabía, él lo sabía, él lo sabía, él lo sabía, él lo sabía, él lo sabía, él lo sabía, él lo sabía, él lo sabía, él lo sabía, él lo sabía, él lo sabía, él lo sabía, él lo sabía, él lo sabía, él lo sabía, él lo sabía._

Deseó que la tierra se abriera en ese instante y se la tragara de un solo bocado, pero como de costumbre Dios no estaba de su parte.

—La, la… la pró… xima… vez —balbuceó incontrolablemente—, te, te, te… quedasconeldolor —finalizó dando media vuelta y volviéndose a sentar de espaldas a él. ¿Cómo diablos sabía? Ella siempre se había asegurado que cuando sus dedos le tocaban los brazos o la cadera en las pocas ocasiones en las que se dejaba tan expuesto, él estuviera completamente dormido ¡inclusive hasta roncaba! Deseó poder azotarse la cabeza contra la pared, quizás de milagro se la reventaba, sería mejor eso que enfrentarlo de nuevo. Se llevó las manos a las orejas, las tenía demasiado calientes, posiblemente tenía toda la cara tan roja como el sash que Altaïr portaba, solo esperaba que él no la hubiera visto así o se hubiera delatado, aunque dudaba que el hombre fuera tan estúpido para no darse cuenta de su culpabilidad. ¿Dónde estaban los templarios cuando uno los necesitaba? ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a los ojos ahora? Detestaría hacerle pensar que tenía ventaja sobre ella solo por el hecho de que sentía algo por él. Al menos no se sentía disgustado.

Maria se enderezó, la había acusado de manosearlo, pero en ningún momento él había expresado su desagrado. ¿Acaso eso podría significar algo? No, estaba haciéndose falsas ilusiones, quizás se refería a aquellas ocasiones en las que habían amanecido demasiado juntos. No era culpa de nadie, la gente se mueve mientras duerme. Además si alguien podía quejarse, esa era ella porque a veces amanecía con el asesino respirando sobre su oreja como si aquello fuera algo de todos los días. Si volvía a acusarla de algo, ella tendría cómo responderle.

—No dejes que se te enfríe el agua, Maria —exclamó el hombre ya sentado sobre la cama.

Esta vez la mujer obedeció sin rechistar, metiéndose en la bañera tan rápido que apenas si le dio tiempo al asesino de ponerse de espaldas a ella, aunque la inglesa no parecía estar muy interesada en cuidar de su persona, desde luego el sarraceno decidió no arriesgarse, quizás tuviera la mente en otro lado, pero en cuanto notara que la estaba viendo, fuera culpa de ella o no, era capaz de arrancarle la piel a tiras con sus propias uñas. Le gustaba su piel en donde estaba.

Cuando Altaïr volvió a tomar consciencia del mundo, las velas de la habitación se habían consumido, la mujer dormía en el extremo opuesto más alejado de la cama, su cabello se encontraba esparcido por el colchón. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en las que la había visto con el cabello suelto, la escena más devastadora que había presenciado hasta ahora. Un acto tan simple, capaz de trastocar sus sentidos.

Alargó la mano hasta tocar aquella suave negrura, se metían entre sus dedos, se enroscaban en él atrapándolo con premura. Podía pasar la eternidad simplemente acariciando su cabello. Se acercó a ella, tenía un olor extraño como la hierba en invierno, frío, ella olía a frío. La inglesa se movió, si se inclinaba un poco más; estaba seguro que en cualquier momento sucedería, acabaría en el suelo, así que la asió por una de sus muñecas para coaccionarla a girar hacia el centro de la cama. Había aprendido una cosa la primera noche que había dormido cerca de ella, era capaz de rodar por toda la cama durante la noche entera, en pocas palabras, la mujer no sabía estarse quieta ni siquiera en sueños. Las primeras tres noches que habían dormido juntos lo había manoteado y pateado un par de veces, la cuarta noche la abrazó, esperando que no le diera por tomarlo como muñeco de práctica. Los dos habían dormido bien desde entonces, claro que había aprendido también a despertarse antes que ella para evitar morir apaleado mientras dormía.

Desde luego había pensando en comentarle sus extrañas costumbres, aunque no estaba seguro de las reacciones que esto podría provocar, después de todo aunque una mujer debía agradar a los hombres, a Maria eso le importaba poco. No quería que ella se alejara de él por algo tan simple. Además no era malo, podía acercarse a su cabello, a sus manos, a sus brazos… Sabía que era incorrecto lo que hacía en muchos sentidos, sin embargo, ¿acaso ella no lo tocaba cuando creía que dormía y cuando dormía también? Él nunca había puesto sus manos o cualquier otra parte en lugares que ella no hubiera tocado antes… cada vez que sus dedos lo acariciaban deseaba que lo recorriera por completo hasta el amanecer, hasta saber cómo se sentían sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, si quería dormir en la misma cama que ella debía detenerse, no debía ir más allá o tendría problemas. ¿Lo rechazaría? ¿Por qué buscaría su contacto entonces? ¿Querría lo mismo que él? ¿Había aceptado el viaje por algo más que aventura?

¿Eso en dónde los dejaba?

«•»

«•»

«•»

Tenía ganas de escribir algo que fuera antes de que ellos se convirtieran en pareja, así que esto salió, espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por los comentarios. Y ya saben a dónde pueden ir si me quieren dejar su opinión.


	16. Mujer educada

Mujer educada

Nunca había sido muy popular entre las mujeres. Alzó la mirada para observar a unas jóvenes cuchichear detrás de la jarra de agua que llevaban, cuando se dieron cuenta que Maria las observaba corrieron a refugiarse tras un grupo de mujeres adultas que aparentemente estaban impasibles, aunque de vez en cuando la más grande la miraba de soslayo. ¿A quién mentía? Ella solía ser expulsada de los círculos llenos de féminas con regularidad. Masyaf no tenía por qué ser un sitio diferente, si bien en este caso también intervenía el hecho de haberlas amenazado con la muerte, ahora que lo recordaba en casa había sucedido algo semejante y en… o quizás las mujeres no la querían porque no podían aguantar que alguien las pusiera en su lugar.

—Estás aquí para trabajar —habló la matrona con sus manos sobre sus caderas. La inglesa bostezó, estaba recostada sobre cojines mullidos de diversos colores adornados con patrones abigarrados, a su lado una jarra de agua reposaba medio vacía. Había sido castigada, la habían mandado al gallinero para gastar sus días mirándose al espejo y quejarse de los hombres, cierto, pero estaba como cabra esa vieja si creía que iba a obedecerle al pie del la letra.

—Estoy trabajando tanto como ellas —respondió con indiferencia, sin dignarse a mirar a la mujer rolliza, quien soltó un bufido al escuchar su réplica. Las mujeres que bordaban los hermosos cojines detuvieron su labor para observarle con desprecio—. ¿Realmente quieres darme un instrumento punzocortante? —le preguntó adornando su rostro con una sonrisa maliciosa, provocando que todas las mujeres volvieran a sus labores o aparentaran volver a prestarle atención a su trabajo.

Halima resopló con enjundia, iba a ser un infierno tratar con esa mujer, estaba empezando a ver las ventajas de que los hombres lidiaran con ella. Era la quinta vez que intentaba ponerla a trabajar en algo en donde no causara ningún conflicto. Su primera opción había sido el jardín, cuidar de las plantas era arduo, la limpieza se tenía que hacer todos los días, mas la endiablada inglesa se las había arreglado para sacar de quicio a la dulce Buna. Luego trató de enviarla con Kvuda, para que ayudara a hacer los uniformes de los asesinos, sin embargo, todas tenían miedo de lo que pudiera hacer si le daban tijeras y no tenía experiencia haciendo patrones de ropa. Pensó en enviarla a ayudar a preparar los refrigerios de las mujeres con Aisha, no obstante, replicó que no sería la sirvienta de nadie. Su siguiente opción fue enviarla con Meredith a cuidar de los niños, creía haber escuchado que tenía algo de talento para eso, sin embargo desistió de ello cuando ella había alentado una riña infantil que acabó con un niño en la enfermería. Las opciones de trabajos honorables se le estaban acabando, lo último sería enviarla con los sirvientes a las cocinas generales, a fregar el castillo, recoger agua de los pozos bajos o lavar la ropa.

—Bien, no puedes hacer lo que cualquier jovencita. —Maria puso los ojos en blanco si pensaba herirla diciéndole que era inútil como mujer, estaba yendo por un camino que ella ya había recorrido un montón de veces. No, no sabía hacer lo mismo que ellas, sabía hacer mejores—. Mas algo debes hacer.

Sus ojos grises la miraron con aburrimiento, no pensaba mover un dedo para hacerle menos pesada la labor a la matrona. Su castigo consistía en pasar el día con las mujeres del jardín, en ningún momento acordó volverse una de ellas, estar recostada sobre los cojines sin hacer nada era una buena manera de pasar los siguientes días de su castigo sin molestar a nadie.

—¿Es que no hay algo que sepas hacer? —exclamó la mujer exasperada ante su actitud.

—¿Además de asesinar y golpear? —respondió Maria lanzándole una mirada de superioridad.

—Se lo reportaré al Maestro —le advirtió la matrona cruzándose de brazos mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pie izquierdo.

Como si eso le importarse a él, quizás le diría algo similar a "por favor, trata de hacer amigas", mas no iría más allá porque esa frase parecía que la repetía para convencerse a sí mismo de que decía lo correcto o que repetía los consejos de Malik y aparentemente decía algo bueno, porque al hombre en verdad le importaba un pimiento si se llevaba bien con alguna dama o no. Los dos tenían cosas más importantes que discutir.

—No te canses al subir por la escaleras —le dijo con apatía antes de volverse a servirse una copa de agua.

—¡Haz lo que te plazca! —terminó por proferir la mujer fastidiada. Sin más salió de la habitación refunfuñando. Una semana entera lidiando con la terquedad de esa extranjera, era suficiente para la matrona, tenía un jardín que dirigir, no lo iba a estropear por una visitante.

Maria contempló el techo, escuchando el sonido de las agujas rompiendo la tela para permitir el paso del hilo. Las mujeres de ahí hacían una estupenda labor, los singulares patrones que recreaban con sus manos eran tan complejos como exquisitos, los reyes del occidente matarían por tener uno como estos en sus palacios. Madre se moriría de la envidia, a ella siempre la había gustado la costura, solía sentarse durante horas frente a la ventana trazando minuciosamente las líneas que formarían las múltiples figuras. La mayoría de las veces trabajaba sobre santos o sobre pasajes bíblicos, pocas eran aquellas ocasiones en las que se dedicaba a recrear alguna otra cosa. La vida de su madre siempre giraba en torno a la religión.

El ruido metálico que reverberó en la habitación la sacó de sus cavilaciones, la joven se disculpó numerosas veces, tras lo cual recogió el diminuto instrumento del suelo.

—Eres demasiado atolondrada, Nez, así nunca conseguirás un buen marido —dijo una mujer con condescendencia, las demás asintieron en suaves murmullos. A la muchacha se le pusieron las orejas coloradas, trató de emitir alguna disculpa pero solo vocablos agudos similares a las de un pato en apuros fue lo que le salió.

—Yo lo sien… —pensó que quizás la chica había descubierto alguna rata caminando o algo similar porque puso una cara de espanto que le bajó el color de inmediato. No obstante, simplemente se había dado cuenta de su presencia—. Lamento haberla molestado —profirió aterrada haciéndole una reverencia.

El temor de la chiquilla le sentó muy mal, no había deseado aquello. Maria volvió a recostarse sobre los cojines, preferiría que la joven olvidara el accidente por completo. Ciertamente no había imaginado que su espectáculo intimidara a las inocentes, estaba bien que no fuera a convertirse en una mujer del paraíso, pero tampoco tenían que verla como un demonio. Había metido la pata, otra vez.

—Haytham no es muy paciente, Nez, será mejor que vayas a tus clases —comentó alguna de las mujeres del círculo, Maria no pudo ver quién era pues estaba esforzándose por hacerles creer que no les prestaba atención—. El _oud_(1) no se aprende observándonos tejer.

La chica murmuró algo que generó la risa de la mayoría, tras lo cual salió de la habitación a toda prisa. La inglesa continuó observando el techo, moriría de aburrimiento si se quedaba todo el día tirada en el suelo, la matrona tenía razón, aunque nunca lo reconocería abiertamente, debía hacer algo y la jovencita había llamado su atención, en realidad, saber que había clases de música era lo que había levantado su interés.

Halima le había explicado detalladamente que las mujeres del jardín recibían una amplia educación, después de todo, las esposas de los asesinos no podían ser unas fulanas cualquiera, aquello a ella le había parecido un vago intento de impresionarla, como si Maria hubiera crecido en algún tugurio en tierra de bárbaros. No obstante, a ella le parecía algo típico, de su casa a la India había muchas mascotas entrenadas para agradar a su amo. Sabía de las clases de baile, no obstante, no se había detenido a pensar en que aquello acarrearía clases de música, sonaba obvio ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, pero ahí radicaba el problema, no se había detenido a pensar en nada desde la imposición de castigo.

«•»

Escurriéndose por entre las grandes cortinas del gran salón, pudo contemplar a la perfección el desastre que era la supuesta clase de música. Estaban aquellas que aporreaba los tambores enojadas hasta aquellas que miraban enfurruñadas los instrumentos como si con sus ceños fruncidos lograran hacerlos sonar adecuadamente. Maria sonrió, no las enviaba, recordaba sus años mozos bajo la estricta mirada de su madre quien la aporreaba en las manos con la vara cuando tocaba mal el órgano o perdía el ritmo en el monocorde, la viola de arco… su madre la había torturado con tantos instrumentos que sus manos se habían acostumbrado a tocarlos aún con los dedos entumecidos. Nunca había sido buena en ello, a ella le gustaba escuchar la música, no producirla.

Los instrumentos desafinados resonaron por el sitio de forma cacofónica, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera producir algún sonido dulce, si es que lo llegaban a hacer. Sin embargo esa no la desanimó, en algún lugar debían de estar las mujeres que sabían hacerlo, era imposible que los asesinos se sentaran a ver bailar mujeres semidesnudas al ritmo del choque de trastos.

—Nezayem, estás fuera de ritmo, otra vez—refunfuñó una joven exasperada a su compañera.

La chica que había interrumpido las labores de las que practicaban costura en la otra habitación suspiró, acomodándose el instrumento entre las manos ante la atenta mirada de la joven que le ayudaba a aprender o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Maria sonrió de lado, tenía el presentimiento de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Nezayem aprendiera a tocar el instrumento correctamente, saber las notas de la melodía no era suficiente.

Alguien pasó a su lado con prisa, ni siquiera se detuvo para pedir disculpas por haberla empujando. Estuvo tentada de decirle algo pero ¿de qué serviría? Prefería pasar desapercibida, así nadie la molestaría o la ignorarían.

—A sus lugares —exclamó el hombre, su voz era dulce pero enérgica. Todas las jóvenes se movieron de inmediato en completo silencio—. Comiencen —ordenó, en seguida resonaron las darburkas cual tormenta descontrolada.

Maria suspiró adentrándose en el siguiente salón. Ahí solo había diversos instrumentos algunos estaban rotos, otros eran demasiado viejos, algunos más allá simplemente estaban apilados como si se trataran de bancos. La mayoría eran instrumentos árabes, aunque también había algunos que reconocía como europeos u orientales, otros que ni siquiera sabía cómo servían. Merodeó por el lugar agarrándolos, después de todo no creía que se molestarán porque alguien curioseara con lo que nadie tocaba.

El sonido del salón contiguo parecía menos desordenado, incluso parecía emerger una melodía homogénea. Tocó las cuerdas de un oud, sacando un ruido estridente que le provocó escalofríos. A madre le daría un infarto si un instrumento de la casa sonara de esa manera, padre le rompería la cabeza a quien se atrevió a dejarlo sonar así. La música no había sido algo realmente importante en su familia, pero a madre le gustaba mantener las apariencias, si fuera por ella lo único que sería permitido escuchar serían lo cantos monásticos, en cuanto a su padre, adoraba la algarabía, a duras penas podría distinguir entre un niño rascando la citara y un auténtico prodigio, no obstante entendía de la vibraciones que sacudían a la gente de sus estirados vestidos para llevarlos a bailar al ritmo de un pobre trovador.

Tomó una fidula entre sus manos, escuchando sus desgastados quejidos. Habían odiado tantas cosas de casa, los vestidos ridículos, los modales insufribles, las costuras tan aburridas, los sirvientes inútiles, había odiado a todos por no permitirle ser quien realmente era. No así, jamás se pudo permitir odiar los instrumentos. _Toda buena esposa debe saber entretener a su esposo, Maria_. La había repetido incansablemente su madre en las innumerables, ridículas clases que le había dado. Cada vez que observaba a los instrumentos de mala gana, recordaba a los juglares del gran salón desdibujando las aventuras de los caballeros, las danzas tan alegres de los vasallos, los días de fiestas en las que parecía no haber diferencias entre señores y siervos, su voz resonando en las montañas heladas, en los bosques encantados, en las praderas frescas. Las notas tocaban su interior aliviando incluso las heridas que no había notado, con sus suaves manos melódicas elevaban sus oscuras plegarias hasta algún lugar iluminado, liberaban los sentimientos hechos nudos con cada dulce silencio.

Era la única forma de gritar sin ser castigada.

Al pasar sus dedos una vez más por el instrumento se dio cuenta de que los había afinado sin pensarlo, lo acomodó sobre su hombro izquierdo y dejó a su mano derecha deslizar el arco como antaño lo había hecho. Las escarpadas montañas aparecieron frente a sus ojos al escuchar el primer acorde, el frío viento le golpeó la cara al deslizar sus dedos presionando las cuerdas contra el diapasón. El pasto húmedo se extendió a su alrededor al recordar las notas de la canción. La hermosa tierra que la vio nacer jamás había sido amable con nadie, era dura como la cabeza de sus habitantes, difícil de cultivar cual tartán difícil de cambiar, con un temperamento tan voluble como su clima, indomable como las heladas aguas marinas que la rodeaba. Podrían tener en abundancia lo que en el desierto no, sin embargo, la vida bajo el crudo clima de Alba nunca había facilitado la vida.

_Nach truagh mo chas_.

Unos aplausos entrecortados resonaron por el lugar, Maria se volvió para observar a su audiencia. El maestro de música le sonreía con afecto, detrás de él algunas jóvenes le observaban fascinadas. Se sintió intimidada por la concurrencia, aunque pareciera absurdo. No había esperado llamar la atención, solo pasar el rato mientras esperaba a que el día acabara para poder volver a sus aposentos.

—Me encantaría que nos deleitaras con otra canción —le pidió el maestro con amabilidad haciendo volar su acento extranjero suavizando las erres y enredándose con las eses. Debajo de su voz no había ningún tono zalamero o temeroso, tan solo una simple petición de un simple hombre que encontró algo agradable. ¿Acaso no sabía quién era ella? Poco probable porque la matrona que se había encargado de hacerles saber a todos quién estaría en el jardín.

Sin pedir su aprobación el hombre se sentó enfrente de ella, cual niño observando a los saltimbanquis. La fuerza de sus manos comenzó a flaquear, no le gustaba que la escucharan, había dejado a _esa_ Maria o lo que fuera, atrás. Si había agarrado el instrumento había sido porque… bueno, no lo sabía, solo lo había hecho, pero no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que alguien la escuchara.

Varias jovencitas se sentaron alrededor del hombre, observándola con vehemencia, como si el incidente que la había traído a este lugar no hubiese ocurrido. _Solo quieren escucharte_ pero no sabía que ella no podía hacerlo, ¿qué excusa podría dar? Quizás podría salir sin que nadie le dijera nada ¿qué más daba? Ya la tenía por mercenaria loca. Sí eso estaba bien.

—¿Por lo menos sabes cómo colocártelo? —exclamó la recién llegada matrona de mala gana.

Furibunda, la inglesa retomó el instrumento, al diablo con sus demonios personales. Era vieja hurraca estaba comenzando a cansarle, podía hacer mucha más cosas de las que sus preciosas flores artificiales podrían imaginar. Creía que los trucos elegantes de su supuesta gran escuela para esposas tontas era buena, pues Maria le demostraría que patear pelotas no era su única especialidad, ella también sabía jugar a las muñecas.

—_Hiùraibh o 's na hòro èile —_resonó su voz por la habitación, dándose su tiempo para recordar las notas de la vieja canción—. _Faill il o hill u ill o…_

«•»

«•»

«•»

Oh, lamento la tardanza… en verdad, no planeaba dejar esto por tanto tiempo pero no encontraba un tema del cual escribir _antes_ de pasar al siguiente capítulo, así que por eso me tarde, pero no se preocupen que la siguiente actualización no tardará ni un mes, porque ¡ya está escrito! En fin, espero que les haya gustado este interludio. Ya sabes en dónde van las quejas.

_(1) _Oud: laúd árabe.


	17. El error de Eva

El error de Eva

El sol le dio directamente en los ojos, se llevó una mano a la frente. El sonido del choque frontal fue la única manera de poder seguir la pelea, los nuevos candidatos a Maestros Asesinos estaban combatiendo con las habilidades esperadas para los de su rango. Una vez más los dos se enzarzaron en repetidos choques con la espada caminando hacia el oeste en donde el sol coloreaba de terracota y anaranjado las murallas tras las cuales planeaba despedirse del día, el reflejo del metal hería los ojos de todos los presentes, no obstante seguían la contienda por el sonido de las estocadas. Fluidas, enérgicas, letales.

—Jamil es demasiado impulsivo, ataca hasta el punto en que se desprotege a sí mismo —dijo Malik concentrado en los dos hombres.

—No es malo tomar la iniciativa —replicó Altaïr, a lo cual el Dai resopló de mala gana—, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, por momentos se olvida de protegerse como si creyera que nada pudiera hacerle daño.

—Además no se mueve lo suficientemente rápido para detener todos los golpes que da Hussein —añadió Ra'uf—. Es arrogante e imprudente, algo demasiado peligroso en la batalla. Los reportes del rafik de Hims indican que tampoco sabe esperar por la información o por sus enemigos, prefiere las confrontaciones abiertas aunque lo metan en muchos problemas.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí como candidato? —preguntó Malik asombrado.

—Bueno, pese a todos sus defectos ha salido airoso en todos sus enfrentamientos —comentó el Maestro de espada con tranquilidad—. Él es muy bueno en el combate con armas.

—Podemos enviarlo a dos o tres misiones más en las que se requiera paciencia —soltó Altaïr con indiferencia. Tanto Malik como Ra'uf lo observaron—. No siempre que se hace el llamado, se asciende a Maestro Asesino, esa posición requiere de muchas cosas más que matar a todos tus contrincantes.

—Estoy de acuerdo —aceptó Ra'uf, Malik no tuvo que expresarlo se hubiera opuesto fervientemente si Altaïr hubiera querido poner a semejante idiota en tal posición.

—Hussein por otro lado, no es tan bueno con las armas —continuó Ra'uf.

—Sí, a duras penas puede contener a Jamil, apenas si llevan un par de minutos batallando y el cansancio es visible en él, además siempre tiende a bajar demasiado el brazo cuando piensa atacar, así que resultan previsibles sus golpes —añadió Malik.

—Podríamos enviarlo a entrenar a Zanjan o Hamadán —propuso Altaïr estirando sus piernas.

—Eso podría ser un poco agresivo —intervino Ra'uf. Las sectas cercanas a Alamut tendían a ser mucho más severas de lo normal, creían que de alguna manera debían preservar las tradiciones impuestas por Hassan bin al-Sabbah, a veces aunque ni en Alamut se siguieran. Así que recibir entrenamiento en esos lugares ponía en cintura al más rebelde de los fedayines, en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

—No lo creo, irá a mejorar sus técnicas no a ser disciplinado —terció Malik. El hombre lo tomaría como un honor. Altaïr asintió y Ra'uf se encogió de hombros, desde que había tomado su posición de instructor, había procurado enseñarle a todos sus alumnos no mediante técnicas correctivas extremas ni bajo el terror que algunos maestros acostumbraban, sino por medio del respeto, la comprensión y la paciencia, desde luego que estaba en contra de enviar a uno de sus alumnos para ser entrenado bajo los brutales métodos de las sectas más radicales de Irán—. Sé que no te gusta, Ra'uf—intervino el dai—, pero quizás si prueba otros métodos pueda comprender aquello que le falta.

Él estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero no tenían que enviarlo a Zanjan o Hamadán, había otras fortalezas en la facción Siria que lo ayudarían.

—He dado mi opinión, Maestro —declaró el hombre, Altaïr se giró para observarlo no le gustaba el descontento de Ra'uf.

—¿Qué lugares propondrías? —le preguntó Malik, a él tampoco le gustaba estar en desacuerdo con Ra'uf, solo un par de ocasiones había sucedido eso en la antigüedad y por alguna extraña razón siempre le había tocado estar en la opinión perdedora.

—¿Realmente lo tomarán en cuenta? —exclamó sorprendido, por lo regular cuando se trataba de elegir Maestros Asesinos el líder decidía por sí solo, nunca escuchaba a los demás.

—Escucho la opinión de todos —consintió Altaïr.

Elegir nuevos Maestros Asesinos era un proceso complicado, cada año cada maestro involucrado en entrenar a los hombres elegían a tres o cuatro candidatos que cumplieran con las habilidades necesarias, se hacía un consenso de los aspirantes, los nombres que más se repitieran eran los seleccionados. Los maestros, dais y rafiqs daban su opinión sobre las habilidades de cada uno, al final el Maestro decidía si alguno cumplía con todo lo necesario, luego vendría una prueba si la asignación era completada de acuerdo a los estándares, se convertían en Maestros Asesinos. Explicarlo era fácil, lograrlo no tanto, estar en la mente de cada persona que seleccionaba a los candidatos iba más allá de lo complicado, captar la atención del Maestro, a veces era imposible, cumplir los estándares de cada evaluador, todo un reto. Altaïr se había convertido en Maestro Asesino de una manera sencilla al detener a los Templarios dentro de Masyaf, nadie logró decir algo en su contra.

—Bueno eso depende de las habilidades que se deseen mejorar —respondió Ra'uf.

—Todas. —El Maestro de Masyaf no podía pedir menos.

Ra'uf se quitó el cubre cuello, desde luego no se había preparado para ello, tendría que pensar muy bien sus opciones antes de dárselas a Altaïr, no querría malgastar la oportunidad de poner a su alumno en mejores manos que los alrededores de Alamut.

—Puedes tomar tu tiempo para pensarlo —dijo Altaïr al notar que su amigo no decía nada.

Al volver a prestar atención a la pelea sintieron algo raro en el ambiente, una quietud inapropiada, por lo regular los hombres apoyaban a sus compañeros con gritos de ánimo, incluso los aplausos estaban involucrados. No obstante aunque quienes luchaban eran aquellos que habían sido elegidos como los mejores, las voces de los hombres parecían apagadas, distantes. Los tres fruncieron el ceño intentando descifrar qué significaba aquello.

Los asesinos se movieron permitiendo el paso de lo que causaba tal conmoción. El sol del atardecer parecía hacer arder su roja cabellera, y la sangre era su recubrimiento. De pies a cabeza el rojo la envolvía en vaporosas telas que flotaban a su alrededor como los movimientos de las llamas que bailaban en la hoguera, delicados pero poderosos. Malik nunca había visto semejante mujer en los jardines del paraíso, la hubiera notado, cualquiera que tuviera dos ojos enfrente lo habría hecho. Tampoco recordaba haber visto que alguna de ellas usara los vestidos del occidente. Altaïr se irguió en la larga banca en la que estaba, inexplicablemente se encontraba muy tenso.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó la dama con suavidad.

El Dai tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de comprobar que no se estaba equivocando. La estupefacción fue visible en su rostro por algunos instantes, no lo podía creer, ¿cómo podría imaginarlo? Siempre la había visto con esas holgadas ropas propias de hombres, cubierta por el polvo, la arena o el pasto, con el cabello permanentemente amarrado sobre su cabeza, algunas veces los mechones sucios caían en desorden o su cabellera parecía un nido de pájaros. Había escuchado por lo bajo a más de uno preguntándose cómo el maestro podría encontrar atractiva a semejante mujer tan masculina. El misterio parecía haber sido resuelto, la seda se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, moldeando su figura, uno nunca habría imaginado que los ejercicios que les daban musculatura a los hombres formaban semejantes curvas.

—No deberías estar aquí —exclamó Malik de inmediato, no solo formaba parte de su castigo, sino que estaba _revelando_ más de lo que cualquier hombre honrado le permitiría a su mujer.

Ella ladeó la cabeza con inocencia. ¿Cómo alguien podía moverse de manera tosca e intimidante y segundos después, delicada y frágil?

—Me prohibieron entrar en el círculo de entrenamiento —le dijo con tranquilidad—, pero no hay ninguna regla que me prohíba venir a ver los combates. —Aquello era verdad, nunca se le había ocurrido a los asesinos que una mujer se atreviera a salir del jardín para ir a ver como hombres semidesnudos y sudorosos peleaban—. No porto ningún arma, como puedes comprobar. —Sus manos recorrieron su figura antes de abrirse en una escandalosa invitación indecorosa, que Malik no pudo ni quiso responder, con eso ella se sentó delicadamente a lado de Altaïr quien no le quitaba la vista de encima. ¿Cómo podía moverse con tanta elegancia cuando tenía unas mangas que se extendían hasta el suelo?

—¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello? —gruñó el hombre entre asustado y enojado.

Maria frunció el ceño como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta del asesino.

—¿No te gusta? A…—comenzó a hablar acariciando los mechones rizados pelirrojos.

—No —le interrumpió bruscamente— Deshazlo —le ordenó.

¡Le estaba ordenando! ¿Con qué dere…? Ella suspiró, incluso bajó los ojos como si se sintiera triste por su rechazo.

—¿En serio quie…?

—Sí.

No había duda alguna a este hombre no le gustaba el pelirrojo, por un lado Maria se sentía alegre pues él prefiriera su color natural, por el otro demostraba que tan controlador podía llegar a ser, sólo por esta vez, se dijo, lo dejaría decidir sobre su apariencia. Se llevó sus manos a la cabeza y tiró de los cabellos rojos. La peluca salió con suma facilidad, desvelando sus cabellos negros sostenidos por diversas horquillas en su cuero cabelludo. Ra'uf desvió la mirada así como apresuró a sus alumnos a hacer lo mismo, la parte trasera del vestido dejaba al descubierto gran parte de la espalda de la Saida. Maria se retiró las horquillas al ver el temor en los ojos de Altaïr, el zoquete pensó que se había cortado el cabello, no es que ella no quisiera, era una incomodidad tener que lidiar con un cabello tan largo teniendo una rutina como la de ella o en caso de salir de viaje para alguna misión, no sin mencionar lo caluroso que se volvía bajo el sol, lo mucho que pesaba cuando se mojaba, tenía muchas razones para desear costárselo por encima de los hombros o quizás tenerlo tan corto como los demás asesinos, si no lo hacía era por esa mirada dorada que viajaba fascinada de principio a fin, sin cansancio, por esos dedos que lo tocaban con reverencia descubriendo misterios indescifrables. No lo hacía porque por ridículo que pareciera, a los ojos de Altaïr así ella era bella. Más absurdo aún era que ella se sentía muy bien con ello.

Altaïr tiró la peluca al suelo.

—¿Qué haces? —exclamó Maria alarmada levantándose a recoger el objeto—, ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta? Esto es cabello natural, observa el peinado no cualquier hija de vecina tienen la habilidad para hacer _Dutch cascading crown with two accents_, esto fue creado por la mano de un verdadero artista —le regañó volviéndose a sentar a su lado— y mira el listón es seda bordada ¿tienes idea de lo que la arena le hace a esto?

Esa fue la primera vez que la inglesa parloteaba demasiado rápido sobre un tema tan femenino, trivial desde el punto de vista de Altaïr, pero femenino.

—¿Debería importarme?

—Es de tu Orden —replicó asombrada—, esto cuesta más que el salario de la mayoría de tus asesinos. —Para el hombre lo que ella tenía entre manos no era más que una maraña de pelos que no superaban la belleza de su cabello negro como la noche—. No lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Las profundas líneas de khol hacían parecer sus ojos más claros de lo que eran, además acentuaban la fuerza de su mirada, ¿cómo podían parecer sus pestañas más largas de lo normal? Y ese rosa sobre sus mejillas la hacía lucir más joven, quería quitarle la pintura de los labios. No le gustaba el maquillaje sobre su rostro, era cierto que resaltaba sus facciones de formas inauditas, nadie podría dejarla pasar sin voltear a verla; ella era hermosa sin estúpidos trucos visuales, pero sobre todo, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien más la observara. En ese momento podía sentir los ojos de todos escudriñándola.

—Sí, Malik se hará cargo de que sea restaurada y vuelva a su lugar —le contestó agarrando la peluca para dársela a un nada contento dai. Esa era una pésima idea, no obstante Maria se limitó a sonreírle al hombre, un par de molestias no lo matarían—. Y tú… —Sus blancos dedos le acariciaron la mejilla en un movimiento tan lánguido que parecieron haber pasado horas.

—_A gentleman shouldn't be dirty —_susurró con suavidad, cuando ella lo miraba tan intensamente sentía que para Maria no existía nadie más salvo él. Le gustaba, le gustaba saberse el centro de su universo. Las delicadas caricias que le prodigó por debajo de la capucha lo dejaron perplejo, no sabía si alegrarse o aterrarse por semejante comportamiento, sabía que debía hacer algo, sin embargo, no tenía ganas para detenerla.

—Cómo puedes permitir que se burle de nosotros —exclamó una voz que Maria conocía muy bien. Altaïr la rodeó con su brazo por la cintura antes de alzar la vista, solo una vez más iba a advertirle a Abbas que aprendiera a respetar a su mujer—. No debería estar aquí, interrumpiendo nuestras actividades.

—¿Existe una regla que prohíba a las mujeres venir a verlos entrenar? —le preguntó la inglesa al Maestro como si ignorara al otro asesino.

—No —respondió con indiferencia. Hasta el momento no había encontrado a una sola mujer que se interesara en los duelos o que no se sintiera incómoda cuando estuviera rodeada de hombres.

Abbas se indignó, lanzando un resoplido encolerizado, se cruzó de brazos antes de volver a increpar a la mujer.

—¿Y cómo puedes permitir que venga con esos ropajes? —exclamó exasperado acusándola con el dedo índice.

—¿Ahora usar un vestido es un crimen para una mujer? —cuestionó Maria frunciendo el ceño.

Altaïr sabía a lo que se refería Abbas, no era el hecho de que ella usara un vestido, era el _tipo_ de vestido y probablemente Maria también lo sabía pero decidía ignorarlo.

—Pareces una… —clamó el hombre y Malik por un instante sostuvo la respiración, una cosa era que él llamara a Maria puta cuando no estaba el Maestro, pero enfrente de Altaïr, el hombre estaba pidiendo que lo mataran.

—Dama del occidente —le interrumpió la inglesa, todos sabían que Abbas no iba a decir eso—, en mi tierra las mujeres usan este tipo de vestidos ¿qué hay de malo con ello? —Además del tremendo escote(1) que tenía por delante y la tela ajustándose a ella para dejar poco a la imaginación.

—¡Tu desvergüenza no tiene límites! —bramó Abbas furibundo.

—Y tú hablas si sentido —declaró Maria. Altaïr apretó su mano sobre su cintura, le estaba pidiendo que se detuviera—. No veo ningún crimen en usar un vestido como en mi tierra, ¿yo nunca me he quejado porque no usen kilt(2)? —Nadie tenía idea de qué demonios sería eso—. No sería tan malo en algunos casos —sonrió de manera tan inocente que dejó perplejos a la mayoría, en esos momentos realmente lucía como una frágil doncella, eso por extraño que pareciera les aterraba.

—¿Cómo puedes permitirle comportarse de esa manera? —le recriminó Abbas al Maestro—, hablarme de esa manera, deberías enseñarle a comportarse como una mujer.

Altaïr percibió de inmediato el cambio de Maria, no solo en su postura antes relajada, mimosa y hasta aletargada dio paso a una tensa, hostil, lista para atacar ante la menor provocación, su aura, se volvió pesada y corrosiva, incluso aunque no pudiera verla imaginaba que hasta sus facciones se habían transformado. Él sabía muy bien que ese era un tema muy sensible para ella, se podía meter la pata hasta el fondo sin siquiera advertirlo o sacar a flote lo peor de ella en un par de segundos.

—Abbas —habló Altaïr antes de que Maria lo hiciera de nuevo—, no hay regla que le prohíba venir a vernos entrenar o usar ropa extranjera. Eres tú quien está fuera de lugar.

El hombre gruñó iracundo.

—Así que no te importa que se exhiba como cualquier otra…

—¿Has observado a las mujeres del jardín? Ellas usan menos tela que yo —intervino una vez más, levantando sus pies y colocándolos encima de la banca de manera perezosa, sus dedos blancos se observaban por entre la tela roja.

Eso era más complicado de lo que a simple vista parecía, sí, las mujeres usaban trajes de danza del vientre, docenas de telas vaporosas, semitransparentes, lo usaban para llamar su atención, pero no las usaban fuera del recinto, si salían del lugar usaban los velos como cualquier otra mujer decente. Además todas las mujeres casadas dejaban de usarlas en público. Ella estaba enfrente de todos los hombres mostrando su cuerpo

—Tu comparación es un insulto a toda la decencia de este lugar —bramó Abbas furibundo.

Malik respiró profundamente, creía que la inglesa había aprendido la lección, pero solo parecía querer agravar la situación. Era claro que ir con esos ropajes ofendería a la mayoría, brindándole a la bancada que aún se oponía a Altaïr armas para intentar destituirlo. ¿Cuándo entendería que ella solo daba problemas?

—No debes juzgar las costumbres que son ajenas a las tuyas, Abbas —intentó apaciguar las aguas observando cómo quienes les rodeaban comenzaban a prestarles mayor atención a ellos que a la pelea.

—El profeta ha dicho…

—Nosotros no seguimos a ningún profeta, Abbas —le interrumpió Altaïr con frialdad—, es una lección que desde niño nunca has aprendido, somos asesinos, no una secta religiosa.

—¿Así que ahora vamos a permitir que nuestras mujeres vaguen por ahí con vestimentas provocadoras? ¿Qué clase de moral es esa?

—¿Y tú te crees con el poder de gobernar sobre todas las mujeres? —habló la inglesa sin mirar a su acusador. Malik clavó su mirada en ella no solo por estar a la espera de que dijera algún improperio, esa era su costumbre, sino también porque había algo distinto en ella, algo que no había visto antes y alarmaba sus sentidos—. ¿Quién eres para decidir que podemos o no vestir?

—Todos sabemos lo que una mujer decente usa —aseveró con desprecio.

—En mi tierra las mujeres usan este tipo de vestidos —comentó alisando la falda sobre sus muslos, el movimiento de sus dedos era delicado aunque rígido—, pero en tu cabeza parece que solo podemos usar telas que nos cubran de pies a cabeza.

—Una mujer decente no muest…

—¿Quién lo dice? —le interrumpió Maria observándolo con firmeza. Los ojos negros de Abbas parecieron sorprenderse al verse increpados, incluso Malik casi pudo verlo dar un paso hacia atrás—. ¿Tu profeta lo dice? —El hombre se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza para romper la conexión—. No soy musulmana —declaró con aplomo— y no me convertiré en una —añadió remarcando el "no".

—¡Por eso los cristianos son malvados, no tienen moral! —puntualizó Abbas. El cuchicheó se alzó a su alrededor, no era para menos, varios de los asesinos había nacido de padres cristianos, unos pocos aún eran cristianos.

—¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a una mujer con vestido?

—¡No te tengo miedo! —bramó encolerizado, estaba casi tan rojo como el vestido que portaba la inglesa—. ¡Me indigna tu infame comportamiento! —acentuó el hombre llamando la atención de la mayoría.

—¿Por qué no obedezco tus órdenes como si fueran ley divina? —inquirió Maria manteniéndose en su lugar.

Abbas gruñó algo indescifrable, cambió su peso de una pierna a otra antes de caminar de lado a lado, su respiración era agitada, su enojo era palpable, su intranquilidad irrefrenable. El Dai sentía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría al ataque y su oponente no era menos volátil. No obstante, ella se mantenía estática en su lugar, como si estuviera sentada en algún lugar inalcanzable. Fue entonces que notó la diferencia. Conocía varios estados de su variable forma de ser, enojada la mayor parte del tiempo, embustera cuando le apetecía, frívola si estaba rodeada de mujeres, altanera estando cerca de él, alegre, risueña, seductora, boba, caprichosa y demás estados capaces de volarle la cabeza a cualquiera estando con Altaïr. Esta actitud era nueva, con esa pose tan rígida en la que se mantenía como si estuviera frente a cien inquisidores que buscaran algún defecto en el más mínimo de sus movimientos, mirando al frente con la barbilla en alto. Podría parecer ridícula su actuación, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que estaba sobre una banca casi destartalada, no obstante, el cuadro que se presentaba era el de la emperatriz sentada sobre el diván más refinado del medio oriente, observando a la chusma desde su inaccesible balcón. Incluso Altaïr cuya presencia siempre había visto imponerse con naturalidad, se veía relegado a mero acompañante, cual sirviente que sigue a su señor.

—No son mis leyes, son las naturales. La mujer no es igual al hombre, por tanto debe comportarse acorde a su lugar —dogmatizó el asesino. La mayoría estaba de acuerdo, después de todo la prueba estribaba en que llevaban siglos siendo casi en su totalidad hombres los que se entrenaban en esa dura vida que les deparaba a los asesinos, tanto para los que salían al combate como aquellos que se convertían en eruditos.

—¿Naturales? —dijo Maria con aberración— Quienes declaman semejante cosa todos son hombres, nunca han preguntado a las mujeres. —Una risilla generalizada se extendió por el lugar.

—¿Qué les vamos a preguntar? Son débiles de mente y cuerpo.

—¿A cuántas has educado en las ciencias? ¿A cuántas has entrenado para el combate? ¿A cuántas de esas has comparado con los hombres? —le cuestionó la inglesa irguiéndose un poco más sobre la banca. Altaïr incluso puso su mano delicadamente sobre el brazo de Maria, Malik también tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento la mujer se lanzaría sobre Abbas. ¿Pero porqué Altaïr no detenía esta locura?

—Es antinatural —afirmó obtusamente—, por eso los padres las crían para obedecer a seres superiores, para que no caigan en caminos pecaminosos.

—Que arrogancia la tuya, asumir que eres mejor que todas —exclamó la mujer exudando desprecio en cada una de sus palabras—. Sentirte con el derecho de quitarle a la mujer la posibilidad de defenderse con sus propias manos, con su propia mente.

—Siempre ha sido así y nunca cambiará…

—No eres mejor, Abbas —le interrumpió abruptamente llamándole por su nombre de pila por primera vez—. No tienes la fuerza para derrotarme en combate, menos aún la inteligencia, no obstante te atreves a pensar qué no hay otras que puedan hacer lo mismo.

Eso causó una conmoción tal que la mayoría de los hombres pusieron sus manos sobre las armas. Aquello era peor que un insulto, cuestionar a tal grado a un hombre era demasiado estúpido incluso para alguien como ella. No obstante Malik sabía que Maria tenía razón, Abbas jamás sería capaz de derrotarla en las armas, él tenía una posición acomodada en la Orden, pero no dejaba de ser alguien que se estancó en un rango desde hacía muchos años. La inglesa había batallado en la toma de Acre, en todas las escaramuzas entre los bandos, incluso había tomado la vida de varios asesinos, había sobrevivido al combate con Altaïr en dos ocasiones. Él también la había probado en el campo, no, Abbas no era rival para ella. En cuanto a inteligencia… era una mujer de conocimiento, mas no de ciencia… bueno, sí, lo superaba en cuestiones administrativas eso podía reconocérselo, también sabía un puñado de idiomas. Abbas no era tonto, tenía buena mente con una excelente capacidad para lo números, sin embargo, tenía una mente muy cerrada cuyo límite era la palabra del Corán, sus estudios en este libro eran tan amplios que solía ser llamado para las clases de Fiqh(3), eso sí, siempre renegó de las clases de falsafa(4), sin embargo, Malik creía que se debía a su obsesión por no salirse de las normas de la religión y no porque fuera un mentecato.

—¡Miren su arrogancia! —Abbas volvió a condenarla señalándola con el dedo, como si se tratara de una hereje que mereciera ir a la hoguera—. Erróneamente se cree mejor, igual que Eva antes de comer la manzana.

—¡El error de Eva fue darle a Adán de la manzana! —bramó fuera de sí la mujer—. ¡Debieron quedarse los hombres ignorantes! —lanzó con enjundia, provocando un estremecimiento total. Altaïr se limitó a negar pesadamente con la cabeza.

—Deberías enseñarle a comportarse, empezando por que guarde silencio —le recriminó esta vez al Maestro, quien entrecerró los ojos de mala gana.

—¡Callarme no prueba que estoy equivocada! —exclamó con firmeza la mujer, logrando que Abbas diera un paso hacia atrás y soltara un gruñido encolerizado—. Solo que no tienes contraargumentos. —Sus ojos grises se volvieron feroces, duros, crueles… inhumanos. Malik había sido objeto de sus coléricas miradas incontable número de veces, algunas de las cuales lo habían inquietado, llegando a preguntarse si debiera esperar que su ira se materializara en un hueso roto. Mas nunca lo había mirado de la misma forma que a Abbas, no deseaba que lo hiciera.

—¿Callarte? —la voz de Abbas sonó menos confiada—. Azotarte es lo que deberían hacer por no obedecer.

—Sí, usa la fuerza justo como los animales resuelven sus disputas —replicó con aplomo, logrando conmocionar una vez más a la multitud.

—Porque hay mujeres que no saben comportarse mas que como mulas.

—Aquí pueden criar mujeres para ser borregos —sentenció con una voz fría, a diferencia de Abbas que se veía visiblemente alterado tanto en su voz como físicamente, Maria había mantenido su cuerpo tranquilo, algo extraño para una persona que no le importaba mostrar su estado de ánimo, no obstante su voz había cambiado de un tono ofendido a uno helado, casi podría pasar como desprovisto de emoción alguna, excepto porque cada palabra que pronunciaba estaba dicha para humillar a su adversario. Ella se estaba conteniendo ¿Por qué no lo destrozaba como comúnmente lo hacía? ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando? ¿Quién era la mujer que estaba delante de ellos? —¡Pero yo no fue criada para obedecer, ple…!

—¡Silencio! —Interrumpió Altaïr al notar que Abbas tenía la mano sobre su arma en tanto que la mujer parecía estar a punto de lanzarse al combate—. Ya han dicho bastante los dos, interrumpiendo la prueba de nuestros hermanos. —Abbas iba a replicar algo, pero el maestro no se lo permitió—. ¡He ordenando que se callen! —Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a emitir ruido alguno, algunos incluso se giraron hacia el círculo de entrenamiento ahora vacío—. Vuelvan a sus labores.

Abbas continuó estando de pie, observando con desprecio a la mujer. Maria mantenía sus puños apretados sobre la banca, sin embargo, su mirada estaba en el suelo y trataba de darle la espalda a su inquisidor. Los hombres comenzaron a volver a sus puestos esperando el anuncio del siguiente combate. Los de menos rango observaban intranquilos hacia el Maestro como si esperaran que de pronto sucediera alguna catástrofe, algunos incluso le lanzaban miradas de soslayo a Sofian, para ver si se atrevería a tentar una vez más la paciencia de Altaïr. A Malik comenzaba a dolerle la mandíbula de tan apretada que la tenía, fue un gran alivio para él cuando vio que Abbas daba media vuelta. Con eso les dirigió una mirada furibunda a los novatos quienes se replegaron de inmediato volviendo a prestar atención al círculo de entrenamiento. Ra'uf le sonrió amablemente, antes de volver su mirada al Líder, aunque este no tenía ojos para nadie más salvo la mujer que estaba a su lado.

Ella no había cambiado su postura, mantenía su vista en el suelo, dubitativa alzó la vista, casi apenada, casi, porque Malik no podía tragarse semejante farsa.

—Maria —fue lo único que le dijo Altaïr, con un tono decepcionado. Ella se encogió de hombros, no obstante el asesino recrudeció su mirada, logrando que la inglesa se diera por vencida. Con aquel gesto tan simple, fue suficiente para que se levantara de la banca y comenzara a caminar hacia la rampa. Ra'uf hizo el amago de seguirla, pero el Maestro lo detuvo con una mano. Sabía que sus intenciones eran nobles, pero era mejor no armar jaleo.

El aura electrizante que había desplegado a su llegada se había apagado, incluso su porte se había desvalijado. Sin mucho ruido se fue alejando, tratando de no llamar la atención. Altaïr volvió a prestarles atención, aunque Malik ahora había cruzado el brazo y le miraba desaprobatoriamente. Eso no desmoralizó al asesino, por el contrario parecía ya haberse acostumbrado a las negativas del Dai.

—Algo debe ser hecho —declaró Malik firmemente. El Maestro se limitó a parpadear de manera lenta, ambos sabían que las cosas con Abbas solo iban a empeorarse, el hombre no estaba acostumbrado a cambiar de opinión una vez había hecho su decisión, no importaba qué hiciera Maria parecía haberla puesto en el escalón más bajo del estrato social.

Las voces de los hombres se alzaron en incomprensibles gritos, al tiempo que varias espadas fueron desenfundadas. Altaïr avanzó hacia la muchedumbre sin pesarlo dos veces, Ra'uf observó a Malik con miedo, si alguien se atrevía a tocar aunque fuera el cabello de Maria podría darse por muerto. Los dos siguieron al Maestro de la Orden, sin embargo fueron repelidos por la misma turba que se abría para evitar mayor daño.

Un grito lleno de furia retumbó por las paredes de Masyaf. Dos dagas pasaron entre Ra'uf y el Dai, en ese instante los dos se abrieron paso entre los asesinos a empujones. Abbas y Maria estaban peleando a muerte en el centro, algunos de los mayores le gritaban al asesino que se detuviera, en tanto el Líder estaba valorando sus posibilidades de ponerse en medio de ambos, incluso algunos lo habían intentado pero habían sido rechazados por los dos. Era complicado esquivar las estocadas tan viciosas, los golpes tan perversos, pero al mismo tiempo el vestido obstaculizaba la vista, todo lo que se veía era una cortina vaporosa de color rojo ondeando de un lado hacia el otro cual torbellino, envolviendo a un asesino que retrocedía interminablemente, Abbas estaba perdiendo demasiado terreno. Ra'uf le indicó que intentaría detener a Abbas, a lo cual Malik asintió, tratando de llamar la atención de Altaïr para hacer lo propio con Maria. El Maestro pareció haber entendido su plan, pues se apresuró a tomar posición.

Todo se veía teñido de color rojo, cuando de pronto el mundo se apagó por unos segundos, Malik se llevó una mano al ojo. Esperaba haber recibido un golpe con la empuñadura de la espada y no con la manga de un vestido ¡ni siquiera podía ser posible! Volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez lo que esquivó fue la punta de una espada. Observó que Ra'uf se había agachado para evitar una daga, Altaïr había hecho contacto, pero al menos tanto Abbas como Maria estaban de acuerdo en que nadie debía meterse en su afrenta.

Ella se movía demasiado rápido, el asesino apenas si podía contener sus golpes, se podía ver porque caminaba hacia atrás todo el tiempo con los brazos a la defensiva. Dos dagas más salieron volando, la inglesa las esquivó a la perfección moviéndose hacia la derecha, así como arqueando la espalda. Abbas intentó tomar ventaja de aquella posición, empero, la mujer movió la mano izquierda deteniendo la estocada del asesino. Dos espadas, Maria era demasiado peligrosa con una sola. Un solo desliz de Abbas lo pondría a merced de la inglesa.

El eco del acero siendo rebotado en el suelo reverberó en el oído de Malik. La sangre había salpicado a la gente que estaba enfrente de él, Abbas había perdido una de sus espadas cortas, la mano le sangraba. Tres dagas volaron. Ella tuvo que agacharse, el hombre le jaló el vestido, desbalanceándola. Eso era un golpe bajo. Aun así el que salió perdiendo fue él, porque el rodillazo que le dio Maria lo obligó a doblarse y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el puño de ella hizo contacto con su nariz. El sonido del hueso rompiéndose lo escucharon todos, algunos se hicieron hacia atrás para evitar mancharse de sangre, los novatos se llevaron las manos la nariz haciendo una mueca de dolor. Abbas trató de agarrarla, sin embargo, un segundo, tercer y cuarto puñetazo se lo impidieron. Al quinto el hombre cayó de espaldas llevándose las manos al rostro para protegerse.

La pelea había acabado, con un vencedor indiscutible, o mejor dicho vencedora.

Maria le dio la espalda a Abbas, se pasó las manos desde la frente hasta el final de sus largos cabellos, como si se estuviera peinando frente a un espejo.

—Tienes razón, Abbas —habló con tal tranquilidad en su voz que de no haber presenciado su batalla, nadie pensaría que recientemente había hecho un esfuerzo físico—. Hombres y mujeres no son iguales. —Zalamera, su mano izquierda reptó desde la raíz sus cabellos a su cintura, en tanto que su mano derecha ascendió con parsimonia hasta que sus dedos se posaron delicadamente sobre su hombro. Recargando su peso sobre la pierna derecha, permitió que se le acentuara la cintura de ese lado, después giró la cabeza observando al asesino que se quejaba de dolor en el suelo—, los hombres lucirían estúpidos con un vestido —comentó estirando la mano derecha haciendo el mismo movimiento elegante como hipnótico de la serpiente—, y no sabrían moverse con elegancia. —Para salir del lugar su caminar se convirtió en el vaivén cadencioso de la femineidad que atontaba a los hombres al pasar.

«•»

«•»

«•»

Culpen en este ocasión a mi ligero comportamiento obsesivo-compulsivo por tener la escritura lo más perfecta posible, y a mi paranoia por los errores ortográficos. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, es uno de mis favoritos.

1) Escote. Para la época imaginen uno tipo blusa sport. Recuerden que para aquel siglo, el uso del velo, a veces del tipo griñón (velo que cubría parte de la cabeza, el cuello y los hombros) eran algo de uso diario en el occidente, en el medio oriente eran comunes el hiyab, el chandor o similares. Mostrar el cuello podría ser considerado un escándalo, aunque con jovencitas o mujeres no nobles las vestimenta podía variar un poco.

2) Kilt. La mal llamada falda escocesa.

3) Fiqh. Jurisprudencia Islámica, en términos generales es decidir que es lícito (halal) o prohibido (haram) requerido (_wajib_), recomendado (_mandub_), desaprobado (_makruh_) o neutral (_mubah_) de acuerdo a lo que indican la Sunna/Shi'a, la Sharia y el Corán.

4) Falsafa. Es una concepción intelectual de las cosas, para muchos fundamentalistas esto implica anteponer la ciencia a la religión.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, en verdad que los aprecio muchísimo. También me ayudan a saber si continúo algunas ideas o si es hora de explorar un nuevo tema.


End file.
